Best Friends Forever A Zayn Malik Love story
by PierceTheLavi
Summary: Mia and Zayn were best friends from way before Zayn even got into X-Factor and then went on to becoming famous and sucessfull in One Direction. Zayn leaves and forgets Mia who spents all her time trying to get to Zayn. What happens when they're reunited?
1. Chapter 1:Newbie

**So this is my first One Direction story and I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1: Newbie**

Why do mum and dad have to move all over the place?"I think to myself furiously. And they're walking me in too. And that too on the end of a school week. We were having holidays for a week after this. Sometimes it sucks being a brainiac and be known for being a nerd. First all over in U.S and now they force Ava and Me to move over to Bradford in U.K. And first day in school is no different and people are staring at me too much. Like I'm a freak or something. Which I'm not. I'm perfectly normal, thank you very much.

And no, please no, Is that the principal?"I think.

It just has to be him,"I think bitterly as I feign a smile and shake his outstretched hand.

Upstairs, first class to your left,"He says kindly. Mum and Dad give me an assuring smile and I nod at them nervously. I take a deep breath and walk to my class. I walk quickly and try to keep my balance(I'm really clumsy) and knock on the door nevously. A soft-looking woman in her maybe late 20's smile at me kindly.

How can I help you?"she asks sweetly.

Er, I'm new here. And I'm, er, Amelia Vance?"I say numbly.

Oh yes, Miss Vance. Do come in. I'm Miss Barbour and it's a pleasure to meet you,"she says this all in a rush and I walk in gratefully and slink on to the nearest seat next to a pretty girl with red hair and braids. She smiles at me and I smile back.

Miss Vance, Would you like to introduce yourself?"Miss Barbour asks.

Er, No I'm fine thanks,"I say horrified.

Nonsense. Don't be shy, honey,"she says. I sigh and stand up.

Er, well I'm Amelia Arianna Vance and I just moved here from New York. Call me Mia, I hate my name. And yeah,"I finish lamely and everyone stares back at me like I'm an insect. Perfect. Just Perfect.

I sit back down at my seat and cover my eyes

And Mia has a degree in Law only at the age of 16 becoming one of the most youngest students in our country to get a degree in is also one of the top students in her university, which happens to be Harvard Law School," Miss Barbour says and I cringe.

Please stop,"I think hard. But Miss Barbour goes on about my academic achievements and now I'm known as a total nerd which I'm not.  
The bell rings and I spring up and race out of class.

Hey Mia,"someone calls behind me.

I turn around and the girl I smiled at earlier, runs right at me. I fall over and my books and papers fall all over the place.

I'm so sorry,"She gasps and pulls me up and then bends down to pick up my stuff.

I get down to pick up my stuff to. It's okay,"I say.

I'm Olivia Kane and everybody calls me Liv,"she says, holding her hand out. I shake it.

Mia Vance,"I say.

So do you want me to show you around school?"Liv asks.

Er sure. But you don't need to go through the trouble,"I say and Liv waves me off.

No it's okay. I was new here a year ago and I sorta made a vow to be friends with all the newbies,"Liv says proudly.

I laugh.

That's some vow,"I say.

I know right?"Liv says. Hey you've got the same classes as me. Great,"she says leaning over and looking at my timetable.

We walk over to our next class and take our seats. A boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and handsome features rushes in, just in time for class. As he walk past Liv and me, he glances at me and I feel jolts run through me when he looked at me.

He doesn't smile at me or acknowledges me. I ignore him and brush the feeling off and pay attention to class. The day goes by pretty fast actually, maybe because I actually had friends on my first day. I met Liv's other friends, Mark, Theo, Jane and Chloe. They're all very funny and non-judgmental which is suprising for starters.

Maybe this year won't be so bad,"I think. After all mum and dad promised Ava and I, no more moving after this.

When school ends, I walk with Liv and Mark to their lockers and they, to mine. We stop for a while at a vending machine, where Mark goes off to get a soda. While waiting for Mark, someone runs into me _again. _I fall flat on my front and want to start screaming.

What is with these people and running into other people?"I think as I scramble on to my feet.

Watch where you're going,"The boy hisses and turns to walk off.

There are better ways to say sorry, _you total Douche_,"I yell after him. The boy turns around and I recognize him from my math class. The one with the dark brown hair and eyes and the handsome features.

I beg your pardon?"he says, icily.

You heard me. I called you a douche,"I inform him with a smirk.

I'd want to watch my words if I were you,"He says smirking.

What if I don't?"I answer bravely.

He stares at me for a long while. And then he does the most unexpected.

I'm Zayn,"He says holding his hand out to me. Zayn Malik,"

I look at him, confusedly. Has this guy gone utterly butterly mad?"I think. Or _is_ he already mad?"

I take his hand hesitantly. Mia Vance,"I say awkwardly.

Hi Mia. I'm sorry I pushed you over and told you to watch where you're going,"He says and smiles.

And...,"I tell him.

And what?"he asks confused.

And for telling me to watch my words,"I inform him with my eyebrows raised.

And for telling you to watch your words,"Zayn finishes.

Forgiven,"I tell him and spin around to pick my scattered stuff. He bends down and helps me to pick them up.

Thanks,"I tell him and turn to leave when he stops me.

I'll er, see you around Mia,"Zayn tells me with an awkward shrug.

See you around Zayn,"I tell him.

I walk home with Liv who actually lives in my neighborhood and stay over at her house for a while. Mum and Dad are home early and Ava is in the kitchen stuffing her face full with cookies. Mom's making dinner and Dad's in the living room, reading the paper.

Mom, Dad, Ava,"I'm home as I close the door behind me with my foot.

Hi honey,"Mom calls from the kitchen. How was first day at school?"

Good,"I answer, grabbing some iced water from the fridge. I made some new friends,"

That's a first,"Ava remarks.

Ava,"Mum says warningly.

What? Its true,"Ava argues.

I smile at Ava. She's my sister and my best friend. And she's a great person and is 5 years older than me. We stick up for each other all the time, share clothes, make-up and stuff. And plus Ava was just like me. She was smart, beautiful, funny, outgoing and random. I am just like that but I like writing and singing whereas she wants to do business just like mom and dad. I want to do business to but maybe my desire for writing is stronger.

Mia?"Mum says.

Hmm?"I answer her.

We have some guests over tonight honey. I took some day off work and met some neighbours and I invited them over for dinner tonight,"she says briskly over the stove.

So?"I ask.

So honey, go get ready and come down fast please,"Mum says.

Okay,"I say, running up. I have a quick shower and change into (.com/cgi/set?id=46451744).Then I run down and park myself infront of the TV with Ava. Dad started talking about his day at home with mom. Then the doorbell rang.

Mia?"Mum calls from the kitchen. Could you get that?"

I look at Ava who suddenly stares very hard at the TV. I roll my eyes and get up to get the door. The bell rings again.

I'm coming," I call out and swing the door open and almost gasp when I see the people at the door.

Zayn?"I squeak out, bewildered.

Mia?"He says in the same tone.

Mrs. Malik smiles brightly.

Hi honey. You must be Mia. Is your mother home?"Mrs Malik asks sweetly.

Yeah she is. Er come in," I say trying to sound welcoming. She smiles at me and takes Zayn's younger sisters hand and steps in. shakes hands with me.

So you and Zayn know each other?"He asks.

Yeah. From school,"Zayn says quickly.

Good. Very good. Nice to know you're friends,"He says and smiles. He joins Dad in the living room and leaves me and Zayn alone.

Er hi,"I tell him He looks dashing in a black polo shirt, jeans and a pair of Converse.

Hey,"He says back.

Look this is awkward but...," we both start to say at the same time.

I, mean, I'd like to really," we say again at the same time. We both frown and then crack up laughing.

You first,"we both say at the same time again.

You first," I say quickly.

Well, this is er, awkward but lets just be good friends and forget the day's events?"he asks holding his hand out.

Sure," I say and shake his hand.

Good then,"Zayn smiles with makes me melt. The rest of the evening goes well. The Malik's are really nice and warm. They invite us for dinner back at their home some time.

Mia's really smart,"Zayn says slyly. I glare at him and then recover from it.

No actually I'm not. Zayn's just stretching the truth," I say smartly.

Oh honey, Don't be so modest,"Mum says, waving her hand. She starts with the academic speech she says to everyone she knows about me.

Wow Mia. That's very good to know. Actually a relief to know that Zayn finally has a friend so academically good,"Mrs Malik says, smiling warmly.

He actually could use your help with studies Mia," joins in. Maybe you could help tutor him?"

That would be wonderful. I'm sure Mia wouldn't mind helping Zayn a little,"Dad answers for me. Don't get me wrong. My parents are the most important people in my life. They make allowances for Ava and me and they don't even mind with what I even might want to in the future. They don't force their opinions on us but they like all other parents, tend to answer for their kids.

I glared harder at Zayn and he smiled meekly back. You could tell this was hardly the way he wanted things to go. I smiled and cackled evilly inside. Then I sigh again. The next one week spent tutoring him. I couldn't finish writing my story as fast as I thought I would. I frown deeply and Zayn shoots me an apologetic look.

I nod at him and smile. It can't be that hard tutoring Zayn,"I think.


	2. Chapter 2:In Memory of Aragog

Chapter 2: In Memory of Aragog...(Mia)

I had packed my books way ahead of time and I even asked Zayn what he thought his week subjects were.

Er I think Math and Science?"he says hesistantly.

I'll be around at 2 tommorow?"I ask.

Yeah sure,"He says.

Mum and dad have gone to work so it's only Ava and me at home. Its been raining the whole morning but its stopped now and its cold, humid and wet. I'm in my room, rolling around the floor with my new Jeffery Archer book. The air conditioner is on, on full-blast even though its cold outside. I'm just _cool_ like that. My iPhone is on my table, with the song She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5, playing. Then my alarm rings saying its five minutes to two and I groan and hit the alarm with undying hatred.

I continue reading my novel and jump on my bed and pull my duvet over me. A few minutes later Ava pokes her head in and frowns.

Aren't you going over to Zayn's to tutor him?"she asks bossily.

Five more minutes,"I say without turning my head from my book.

No get going now,"Ava says, switching off the air conditioner and pulling my duvets away from me. I hold on to them, gripping tightly and dive underneath them. We have a tug of war and eventually Ava gives up and sighs heavily.

Fine then be that way,"she says. Mum and Dad will be so dissapointed in you and so will Mr. and and Zayn.

Okay, fine I'm getting up,"I snap and get out of bed. I have a quick shower and change into .com/in_memory_aragog/set?id=45790765 . I grab my bag and take the bag of cookies and water bottle Ava had packed for me. I had to admit as much as she was annoying at times, she was an excellent cook.

Thanks Ava,"I shout as I stalk out of the door. I'll be back around 4 or so,"

I walk over to Zayn's and ring the doorbell. Zayn's sister, Doniya opens the door and smiles brightly at me.

Hey Mia, Come on in. Mum said you would be coming around,"she says. I walk into their home and look around. It's very nice in here, very authentic and really preety. The air in their house is cold but it doesn't bother me. It feels good.

The girls are at my aunt's place and mom and dad are at work. Zayn's upstairs and I'm going out with my friends,"Doniya says in a rush.

There's snacks for you guys in the fridge and I wish you the best of luck with Zayn,"she continues. He's a handful,"

I blink at her and then smile.

Well then thanks Doniya,"I say.

Call me Don, My nickname,"she says shortly. Mia I need to go right now but do you mind not mentioning me going out to my parents?"

Er, yeah sure,"I say and nod my head reassuringly.

Thanks Mia. I bribed Zayn to shut up and I honestly don't have anymore money to spare,"she says with a slight chuckle.

It's okay. You don't need to bribe me. I bribe my sister all the time when I want her to keep a secret so I understand how you feel," I say laughing as well.

Thanks Mia. Zayn's upstairs, third room to the left. And I'll be back around 4?"She says and then grabs her stuff and leaves. I take a deep breath and walk upstairs quickly. I see Zayn's room instantly, its impossible to miss his room when it has the most amount of stickers and boards.

Zayn's room, Do not enter, Danger! And the basic boy stuff had been plastered on his door. I smile in amusement and knock lightly on his door.

Come in,"Zayn yells from inside.

I turn the knob and push the door open and the cold air from inside hits me with a blast on my face. Zayn's on the floor with his iPod next to him, with Gun's N Roses Blaring from the tiny gadget. He 's nude except for a pair of boxer shirts and I get a full view of his naked being.

What the hell are you doing here?"He yells, leaping up and grabbing the nearest t-shirt. I take a deep breath.

That was a gory sight,"I say and he snickers. I'm here to tutor you and I'm guessing you forgot right?"

Er sort off,"He says and look at me with a guilty look. Sorry about the mess,"he adds when he takes a sweeping glance around his room.

Come on, I'll help you clean," I say, surprising both myself and him. I leave my bag and books on his table and together we get the room clean in around 15 minutes. I take my bag of cookies and offer some to Zayn. He takes some and I take a sip of my water.

Thanks,"Zayn say holding up a cookie

So I've brought some sets of math and science I thought you could do as practice," I start. Zayn nods at me blankly. We start off with Math and after almost an hour, I set my pen down.

Got it?"I ask and he nods, looking very convincing.

Well then, Explain,"I say, flicking my pen over to him.

Er yeah, Math. So, you, er,"He stammers and then flicks it back at me. I forgot,"He tells me casually. I look at him and sigh.

Don wasn't kidding when she wished me luck,"I think. Just then the phone rings from downstairs.

I have to get that,"Zayn says and runs downstairs to get the call. I look around at his room and a box catches my eye. It's black with large, red, bold letters on it saying Do Not Open. I edge the box slowly and then lift the lid off. My heart stops beating in fear for a second when I peer in and see what's in the box. Its an actual live, huge, hairy spider. It glares at me with its beady black eyes and start climbing out of the box. It darts towards me and I scream and instinctively grab the nearest book and aim it at the spider.

The book hits my target with exact precision which makes me beam until I realize the enormity of what I had just done. I bend down and then lift the book and then wince slightly when I see the squashed up critter.

Hey Vas Happenin?"Zayn asks bounding back into the room. I heard you scream,"

Er, nothing. I just, er, laughed at a joke my friend fowarded me,"I stutter. Yeah a joke my friend sent,"

Oh, So what's the joke about?"He asks as bends down to pick the book on the floor.

Zayn, No don't pick that up!"I shout but Zayn has already picked the book up and see the dead spider.

You were snooping around my room?"Zayn explodes. And you killed my pet?"

I am so sorry,"I say trailing off.

10 Minutes later...

So we've dug a hole back at the Malik's backyard, buried Zayn's precious spider and then covered it up back with earth. Then Zayn went back down on his knees while I stood by and patted his shoulder in what seemed like a comforting and sympathetic way.

Dear Aragog, You were...,"Zayn starts dramatically but I cut him off.

Hang on, I've heard that name somewhere,"I say.

Harry Potter,"Zayn says briskly.

Oh yeah!"I suddenly remember. Do you read Harry Potter as well?"

No. Its for lmao's like you,"Zayn jokes. I whack him across the head.

Ow Mia!"Zayn scowls rubbing his head. What the hell was that for?"

For insulting Harry Potter,"I smirk.

Well it does suck,"he starts again but I whack him across the head again. Zayn glares at me.

Say that again,"I tell him.

HARRY POTTER SUCKS!"Zayn yells at the top of his lungs. I whack his head again lightly like the last time but with just a little bit more force.

You're kill all my brain cells and then I'm going to be retarded,"Zayn jokes, amused by my act.

Well, you shouldn't mess with a Potterhead like me,"I say. If I had a wand, I would have turned you into a spider,"

So you can kill me just like you killed Aragog?"Zayn asks cheekily in mock sadness.

Look I said I'm sorry about Aragog,"I say guiltily. Look, If it makes you feel better, I'll get you a new pet," I say desperately.

No its' okay. But you can take me out for ice-cream,"Zayn says smiling now.

I get my purse and we stalk off together to King Kone's. It's an old ice-cream parlor that's been around since the eighties.

Excellent. You know this place?"Zayn asks sounding suprised.

Yeah,"I say. I checked it out when we first came here and their mint chocolate chip ice cream is outta this world,"I say grinning.

Yeah. I like it too,"Zayn says. Its my favourite flavour,"

No Joke," I say. Its mine too,"

Dibs on the first scoop,"Zayn announces.

No!"I protest. He runs ahead to King Kone's and run after him.

You know most people prefer expensive outlets compared to King-Kone's which tastes better,"Zayn says looking around fondly as we push through the double-french door.

The creamy, thick smell of ice-cream hits me with a sense of familiarity. The forget-me-not blue colour wall paper with the candy striped plastic tables and chairs.

Hello Zayn," The guy behind the counter says.

Hey Matt,"Zayn replies cheerfully.

So what can I get you today?"Matt asks ready with his ice-cream scooper and a clear plastic ice-cream cup with King-Kone's Logo printed on it.

The usual please,"Zayn says, rubbing his hands excitedly.

Matt scoops up two scoops of mint chocolate chip on to the cup expertly and then dribbles hot fudge all over it. Then he hands it to a beaming Zayn. Then he turns to me.

And what can I get for Zayn's preety girl?"He says smoothly.

We're not together,"Zayn and I say at the same time in unison. Matt raises and eyebrow.

Right,"He says dryly and winks at us.

What's that supposed to mean?"Zayn asks scowling. But Matt ignores him and flashes me a smile. I decide to go for something else this time and take the 'pralines and cream'.

Er, I'll have one scoop of the pralines and cream with extra chocolate chip please,"I say, trying not to laugh. Matt hands me my ice-cream and we head to the counter where I pay for both our ice-creams and then we head over to a table to dig in.

Want some?""I ask, offering a spoon of my ice-cream to Zayn. Zayn nodds and reaches for the spoon. At the last minute, I mash my spoon on to his face and smear the ice-cream on his face

Oh this is war,"Zayn says, smiling devilishly. He scoops a mound of his ice-cream and aims his spoon at me. I give an excited scream dive under the table but the icy cold cream hits me right on my forehead.

I jump right back up and scoop ice-cream out using my hand and throw it at Zayn's hair.

Amelia Arianna Vance! You did not just get my hair with ice-cream,"He growls playfully and dumps more ice-cream on to my lap.

I believe I just did,"I tell him.

Ahem,"Someone says politely and we look up. Three tall boys, flanked by two girls.

Food Fight?"The blonde guy on my right asks. And who's this?"

Er yeah. And this is Mia, guys."Zayn says. Mia, this is Brandon, Tristan, Chad, Tristan's sister Chloe and Ashley,"

I say hi to all of them and smile warmly.

Brendan is the blonde guys with bright blue eyes, Tristan and Chloe are brunnetes with green eyes, Chad is somewhat Asian- Chinese with his dark brown eyes, black hair and small eyes. And Ashley had dyed-blonde hair with icy-blue eyes. I take the serviettes and hurriedly wipe myself clean of ice-cream. So now I smelt and probably tasted like mint chocolate chip.

Zayn had aslo wiped off the ice-cream but there was still some on his hair. Brendan whips out his phone and took a picture of him.

This is going online,"He says gleefully. Zayn jumps up and I watch them wrestle for a while until they go off to get some more ice-cream. Meanwhile Chloe gets a call and excuses herself which leaves me with Ashley.

So Maya is it?"She says snootily.

It's Mia,"I say.

So how long have you know Zayn again?"she asks in a polite but bitchy tone.

Just recently,"I reply.

Oh and how did you guys end up here?"She asks again

I raise an eyebrow. Who does she think she is? Zayn's mother?

I'm tutoring him. And we're neighbors,"I say shortly.

Well whatever. Look bimbo, Keep your hands off Zayn. He's mine,"she hisses.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

Zayn and I are nothing more than friends. Infact you can have him, I don't care,"I say, which probably surprises her, based on the look on her face.

Oh and before you call anyone a bimbo, Mind looking at the mirror or taking an IQ test?" I continue. Because I'm pretty sure you're one hundred percent a bimbo,"

I walk off and tap Zayn on the back.

Zayn I really need to go, It's late and mum and dad will be home soon,"I say. He nods.

Okay. I'll walk you home then,"he says with a shrug.

Zayn?"Ashley says with sugary, syrupy voice. Don't go yet, Stay for _me_,"she says gesturing to the seat next to her coyly.

I can't. I'm walking Mia home and I definitely don't need her snooping around my room again,"Zayn smiles, saying the last part soft enough for only me to hear.

I hit him lightly on his head again and he jumps away holding his hands out in a protective stance. The look on Ashley's face was pure gold. I laghed silently as we exited King Kone's.

So thanks for the ice-cream,"Zayn says. Even if we didn't really eat it,"He continues chuckling.

Sure. And I'm really sorry about Aragog,"I say still feeling a little guilty.

You haven't let it go yet?"Zayn says in mock shock. Mia, I let it go ages ago. Besides if mom or dad found it, they would have made me get rid of it so its a pretty good thing you killed him,"

I laughed with Zayn. This guy wasn't mad. Zayn was just too funny for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3:The Dawn of a new Friendship

**Chapter 3: The Dawn of a new Friendship(Mia)(Mia's outfit:** .com/back_to_school/set?id=46278443)

I... I'm... I'm in love with you,"he admits. My heart jumps and my eyes widen.

No way," I think as my eyes race against time only to be defeated.

You mean the world to me and I want to marry you,"he says and goes down on one knee. He takes out a red velvet box and in it lies a gorgeous ring.

Oh no he didn't,"I say talking to myself.

Oh yes he did,"My mind shots back.

This is far too soon. Two months down a the relationship and he's proposing?"I think as sweat beads roll down my cheeks.

I am so sorry I am late. It's just that we were playing ball and we forgot the time,"Zayn bursts into my room, panting. He's sweaty but somehow smells very husky in a good way.

It's okay. Have a seat,"I say, trying to read faster. You look like you had a good time,"

Yeah I did. What are you reading?"Zayn asks, scooting over to sit by me on my bed. He's unbearably close now and smells too good.

Just love,"Zayn mutters, reading the title of the book.

Just give me a minute more,"I say, as Zayn distractingly leans over my shoulder to read some of the contents. I just need to see what Lacey says to John,"

My aunt had just sent me the book, through post and it only arrived yesterday. I was trying against the odds to finish the 500-page book withing today but I was only half-way through so far. I'm quite the fast reader which is an advantage for a book-lover like me. I could finish books within the hour, if not interrupted. Which was why my main ambition was to become an author. Other that I wanted to music school or maybe acting school.

I loved to write and I had even started writing short stories online on Harry Potter. I was actually thinking of writing a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight online too.

Okay, I am done,"I say with a sigh and close the book shut.

Hey, I was reading that and I didn't get to see what Lacey says to John,"Zayn protests.

I give him a look. Lacey said no like a sensible girl,"I tell him.

What? Why?"Zayn asks.

Because she hardly knows John" I say. Zayn smiles at me.

Plus that story's crap,"I say. He's proposing to her only after_ two_ months into their relationship and they're not even serious yet,".

Zayn raises and eyebrow and jumps up.

Who are you and what have you done with the real Mia?"he says shaking me and looking me right in the eye. Mia, I know you're there,"

I burst out laughing and Zayn joins me.

Its not that. I mean I don't believe in love at first sight and I definitely think that proposing during early stages of a relationship is being stupid and foolish,"I say.

Same here,"Zayn raises his hand. Its completely idiotic,"

Really?"I say with a laugh.

We start off with maths this time and after about and hour, Zayn declares he needs a break.

Mia Vance, We need a break,"He declares and drags me downstairs. I rummage around the refrigerator for something to snack on.

Okay, I have macaroons, left over pizza and a pint of King Kone's mint chocolate chip ice-cream,"I say, looking at Zayn.

Mint Chocolate chip ice-cream please,"he says. I laugh. I knew he would have taken that.

I shouldn't have asked,"I say as I put the ice-cream container down on the counter. I pass Zayn a spoon and watch him eat.

This is heaven in a cup,"He says with his mouthfull.

Eat Zayn,"I say with a giggle. The past one week, we've been spending a lot of time together. Nothing serious of course, just friends. And there was a side to Zayn that didn't live up to the first impression I had of him which was good because I had initially thought he was rude, arrogant, a bullying git and more

But it turns out he's completely different. He's funny, outgoing and a bit crazy like me. We were both in lots of ways very alike. We were both quiet when we weren't with our usual bunch of friends but when we were, we were the loud, outgoing, random and hyper kind.

So you have a degree in law eh?"Zayn says looking at my framed certificate from Harvard. I nod.

You must have been very boring before coming to Bradford,"Zayn teases. I whack his head lightly but he avoids it and smirks at me.

I wasn't boring,"I protest. I was just studious,"

Yeah studious and boring,"Ava says, coming in to the kitchen.

Hah,"Zayn says, clapping his hands together. I stuck my tongue out at Ava and Zayn.

Fine then, I was boring and studious but none of you have an honors class degree in law so there,"I say defensively.

Ava rolls her eyes and walks out of the kitchen.

So why did you come back to school then?"Zayn asks curiously.

Well because I wanted that experience in school you know. Like making friends, being a normal teenager, just enjoy life like a proper teen,"I say. I was so busy with studying, I never had time for myself or friends and I just wanted to start over.

Besides I'm not sure I want to be a lawyer after school. I just did it because mom and dad told me to and I did," I add. I want to become an author or get into music or acting school,"

Really?"Zayn says. That's cool,"

Or maybe when I become famous, you could be my lawyer or publish an autobiography about me or sing along with me,"Zayn says with his chest puffed out.

No problem,"I say with a wink. But I'm afraid my rates are rather high,"

We laugh and get back to work. I get Zayn to do a test and as I mark the paper, I'm amazed.

This is AmaZayn,"I tell him, holding out his paper.

AmaZayn?"Zayn jokes. Fits me pretty well since I'm amazing. I smile proudly, my efforts were finally paying off. He had scored a B- and if he kept going this way, his grades would be rocketing off the sky.

If you keep going this way, I'm sure you'll get an A soon,"I assure him.

Really?"He yells, jumping out of his seat. This calls for sometime off studying,"

He grabs his bag and races out of my door. I only shake my head in amusement and laugh.

Bye Mia,"He yells and then stops and turns around.

Hey walk to school with me tommorow?"he asks.

Sure,"I say, slightly suprised.

Okay. Meet me at my house then,"he yells as he ran down the stairs.

First day back at school,"I think.

The Next day,

I got up, had a bath and then changed into this .com/back_to_school/set?id=46278443 and grabbed my school bag and a black jacket. Then I run downstairs and head to the kitchen. Mom and Dad have already left for work and mom's made Ava and I lunch. I make myself some coffee and some buttered toast.

Ava was still sleeping so I locked up after myself and walked over to Zayn's. Just as I knocked on the door, Zayn swung the door open. He smiles at me.

Hey Mia,"he says brightly.

Hey," I say back. He looks a bit tired.

You look a bit tired," I remark.

Yeah, I stayed up watching Scarface,"He answers.

That explains,"I say. He loves Scarface. We continue talking on the way to school.

So now we're back at school, I don't think we can have lessons at home. So how about we have them during one of our free periods?"I ask.

Zayn nods. That's a good idea,"he says. I have a look at his timetable and we discover that we have almost all subjects together except for literature and Calculus.

We head into school and Zayn spots some friends. I'll meet you at the student U,"Zayn says as he walks over to his friends. I nod at him and then walk off to my locker. I put in my combination and open my locker.

Hello you!"Liv says.

Hey Liv,"I say, grabbing my books.

How was the week off?"she asks.

Okay,"I say. I had to give tutor lessons to Zayn and we did a lot over the week,"

What?"Liv says stunned. Zayn Malik? The Douche that ran into you and told you to basically fuck off?"

Liv!"I say and crack a smile. He apologised,"

Well yeah but still,"she says as we sling arms and stalk off to class. I suddenly feel like Liv and I have gotten so close so fast. She had gone off to a short holiday at London to visit her cousins and the whole while she was gone, we were texting each other all the time and talking too.

So are you into him?"Liv asks.

What?"I say, startled by his question. No way,"

Well okay but he's one hottie to hard to forget,"she teases.

Hahaha Liv,"I say. We head off to English and head to our seats.

So was tutoring all you guys did during the week?"Liv asks with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. Or was there more?"

Yeah there was more,"I say coyly.

And?"Liv says eagerly.

And the extra's we did was, I killed his pet spider, we went had ice-cream but the ice-cream ended up on us instead, I meet one of his friends that's a total bimbo and she told me to stay away from Zayn and I told her she can have him,"I say quickly.

No shit?"Liv says. Talk about competition,"

Liv I'm not into him,"I say frustrated.

Not into who?"A voice says behind us.

We spin around and I want to start ripping Liv's head off.

How much of our conversation did you hear, Zayn?"Liv asks politely all the while trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Er, only the part where Mia says she's not into someone,"Zayn says. He has a funny look on his face.

I sigh. What's up, Malik?"I say, still sighing.

Malik?"Zayn says approvingly.

Yes Malik,"I nod and laugh. So what's up?"

Can I talk to you for a minute?"he asks.

Sure go ahead,"I say.

Privately?"he says looking at Liv.

Er, I'll just go to the bathroom and be right back,"Liv says and scoots off. Zayn smiles appreciatively and sits at Liv's seat.

So?"I say again.

Zayn takes a deep breath. I start getting a little tense.

What does he want to tell me that he's so nervous about?"I think.

So, I just wanted to tell you that I really...,"Zayn trails off for a second.

**SO WHADYA THINK? WHAT DO YOU THINK Zayn's going to tell Mia?**


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty Please

**Hey guys I'm so sorry its a bit short and I just wanted this out for my best friend who's also a directioner and she means the world to me...This one is for you must eat my... LOL.. Anyways, Thanks for comment, follow, and favurite and spread the wrd about my story please? Thx!**

**Chapter 4: Pretty Please. (Mia)**

So, I just wanted to tell you that I really...,"Zayn trails off for a second. He hesitates and then gains his confidence again.

You're not gonna like it all but I really need this huge favor from you,"He says.

I raise an eyebrow. What sort of favor?"I ask critically.

Well remember Brandon from the other day?"He asks.

I nod slowly.

Well, he's in the football team and coach says we have to have a minimum grade of at least C- which he did not get,"Zayn says. And I was wondering if you'd wanna help tutor him as well,"He says and then looks at me hopefully.

No,"I say instantly.

Why not?"He asks scowling.

Because I'm already tutoring you,"I tell him.

Yeah but Mia, Football season is in a month. We can't afford to lose Bran, He's one of our best,"He protests.

No Zayn. I don't want to tutor someone else,"I say firmly. Tutoring you is enough and I want to concentrate on school,"

Zayn gives me a pout which actually looks very cute.

Pretty Please?"He pleads.

No way,"I say and smile evilly at him.

Liv returns from the bathroom and smiles at Zayn and clears her throat.

What?"Zayn asks looking blankly at her.

That's my seat,"Liv says with a smile.

Oh er, I need to convince Mia on something,"he says. Could you sit somewhere else for today please?"

Liv nods and grabs her bag and slinks into the seat infront of me.

Pretty Please, Mia,"Zayn says.

I shook my head at him and smile.

All through class he pleads as soft as he can.

Pretty Please?"he whispers to me.

and Miss Vance, get out of my class,"Mr Barker says up front. His back is even turned facing us.

But Mr. Barker..,"I start to protest.

No buts Miss Vance, out,"he answers. I glare at Zayn who gives me an innocent looking shrug. We take our bags and walk out of class. I walk ahead and try to ignore Zayn.

Pretty please,"Zayn says again.

Zayn Jawaad Malik Say another word and I swear I will kill you,"I mutter angrily.

What did I do?"he asks with that innocent look.

You got us kicked out of class,"I say annoyed.

Well I'm sorry but my problem is far bigger than yours right now,"He says. Come on Mia, Please?"

No and the answer is no,"I tell him and walk in the direction to the library.

He follow suit after me

Why not?"He asks

I told you, because I'm already tutoring you,"I say. Zayn stops in his tracks but I walk on.

I'll do anything you want me to,"Zayn yells desperately. I stop and face him.

Anything I want?"I ask.

Anything,"he answers.

Anytime?"I ask again.

Anytime,"he answers.

Anywhere?" I ask again slyly.

Anywhere,"he confirms with a groan.

Deal then,"I tell him.

Yes! Yes! Yes!"Zayn shouts and he runs forward and hugs me. Then he kisses my cheek and I blush really hard.

Er sorry,"Zayn says apologetically. I tend to that alot,"

I blush harder and Zayn laughes.

Okay. We start today at the Student U. Meet you guys there okay?"I ask, trying to not blush redder than a tomato(I'm probably already red).

Okay. Thanks so much Mia,"He says.

I run to the bathroom and I laugh like a maniac. For some reason, I don't know why I laughed so hard.

Later I met them both at the Student U with a bunch of books.

Hey Brandon,"I say.

Hey Mia,"he says brightly.

So I'm your tutor and I swear your gonna hate me so it's not too late for you to back out now,"I tell him.

I told you she would do that,"Zayn says and bursts out laughing.

Brandon grimaces.

Hand over the money dude,"Zayn says gleeful.

Brandon sighs and hands him a fresh five-pound note.

Haha guys. Very funny,"I say sarcastically. We decide that I'd spend my free periods with Brandon and Zayn and I at home after school at either my place or his.

For today, I assigned Zayn some work and I concentrated on Brandon. I have to say that he's worse than Zayn.

I give both of them homework.

Okay guys, I'm going to trust you and I hope you guys are not gonna cheat,"I say.

Because then we wouldn't be helping ourselves,"they finish together in a bored tone.

We know Mia you must have told us like a million times,"Zayn says.

After school finishes I walk home with Liv.

So what happened today?"she asks.

Zayn wanted me to tutor his mate cause he needs a passing grade for the football team and I agreed after much persuasion,"I tell Liv.

Hmmm,"Liv murmurs.

You guys sure bicker like an old couple,"She says after a while.

Who bickers like old couples?"I ask confusedly.

You and Zayn,"she says smiling.

I'm gonna hit your head if you go on about Zayn and me,"I tell her sincerely.

She laughs. Seriously, there's so much chemistry going around with you guys and you don't even notice it,"Liv continues.

There's nothing going on with the two of us, Liv,"I insist but she laughs lightly.

You guys will see. One day,"she says.

I roll my eyes and Liv elbows me playfully in the ribs.

Ow,"


	5. Chapter 5:Of Good Grades and Celebration

**Vas Happenin people? Anyways I hope ure liking the story and you like Mia? Anyways happy reading and comment, follow and favourite... Pretty Please? Oh and spread the word about this story please? Thanks...**

**Chapter 5: Of Good Grades and Celebrations**(Mia)(.com/cgi/set?id=46568766)

Five months and a half later,

I am exhausted,"I say, yawning.

You're not the only one,"Zayn remarks.

If I solve another that wretched math equation, I swear, my head is going to explode,"Liv groans, throwing her pen aside. Can we get going?"

I'm with Liv.,"Brendan says. If I don another maths equation, I'm going to die,"

We had a math, science and history test tommorow so cramming our brains with last minute studying was plastered on our agenda's. Well not me, I was just highlighting formulas and more to the boys. I glance at the clock and it's almost 8.

I think its about time to leave,"Zayn says, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

Sure,"I say. Hang on, I'll call my dad and he'll send us home,"I say, taking my iPhone out from my bag.

We'll just walk home Mia,"Zayn says. We can walk Liv home then walk home together,"

I pause to think about it. It was ridiculous to ask Dad to pick us up when we were just a couple of blocks away.

Okay,"I say, flinging my phone back into my bag and throwing my books in. We leave Bran's house in 10 minutes and while walking to Liv's house, the three of us hold hands like preschoolers and skipped, laughed and chattered loudly. Me in the middle, Zayn on my left and Liv on the right.

Bye Liv,"I say to her as she runs up the steps to her house.

Bye Mia, Zayn. See you guys at school,"she shouts. After Liv leaves, Zayn and I let go off our hands and instead we talked. No wait, scratch that. Zayn kept bombarding me with non-stop recitions of formulas and more.

So this goes this way and that goes this way right?"Zayn asks eagerly, looking up from his book.

La la la,"I say trying to drown Zayn voice out. I don't want to hear a single word about math anymore.

Mia!"Zayn says tiredly.

Come try to catch me Malik,"I say and skip forward. He lunges for me and the next thing I know is that Zayn tried to jump onto my back, piggyback style. I lost my balance and fell back. And when we fall, there's a sickening crunch and pain shoots through me like a piercing lightning through my leg.

What the hell was that?"Zayn says getting up and dusting himself. He holds a hand out to me. I look at his hand and try to move when another wave off pain shoots through me.

Ow, ow, ow,"I exclaim. I look up and Zayn's eyes have drifted off to some girl, in a micro-mini skirt, looking at least 21.

I clear my throat.

What? What's wrong?"Zayn asks, sounding concerned now

I think we broke my ankle,"I murmur

How did we do that?"Zayn says, shaking his head.

Hello? You jumped on me and you fell on my foot,"I tell him, getting fidgety now. My ankle's really starting to hurt and it looks a sickly purple-black.

Sorry,"Zayn apologises and flashes me a smile. I melt a little inside.

Tell you what?"I say. Go get Ava or my mum or dad. I'll wait here,"

Are you kidding me?"Zayn says giving me a look. I can't leave you here. You could get a abducted or something,"

No I won't,"I argue stubbornly.

Look how about I just carry you home,"He offers.

No way,"I tell him. You can drag me home instead,"

Zayn rolls his eyes and bends down.

Zayn! Don't you dare,"I say warningly.

Shut up Mia,"Zayn says chuckling. Stop wriggling so much,"

He picks me up and then carries me wedding-style.

I won't shut up untill you put me down,"I tell him.

Well then go on yacking your head off cause I'm not going to put you down,"Zayn says firmly, walking ahead.

We bicker like that till we get to my house. He walks up the steps. He brings me close enough for me to ring the doorbell. Ava opens the door and she gasps.

What the hell happened to you?"she gasps.

I think I broke my ankle,"I say. Can you get dad?"

But she didn't need to cause Dad came to the door to see who it was.

Mia?"Dad says getting alarmed. What happened?"

She thinks she broke her ankle,"Ava answers for me.

Here, let me get you,"Dad says, taking me from Zayn's arms. Dad takes me to the hall and leaves me on the sofa.

Thanks so much Zayn,"Dad says shaking Zayn's hand. If it wasn't for you,"

Its nothing at all. I owe Mia a lot more after all the tutoring she does,"He says and winks at me. Dad drives me to the hospital and Zayn follows. At the hospital, the doctors put my foot on plaster. It turns out I did break my ankle but its not so bad and they're going to let me leave after tommorow.

Hey,"Zayn says cheerfully when they're allowed to come in.

Haven't you gone home?"I ask suprised.

No. I broke your ankle for god sakes,"He says. So how's the foot?"

It's okay. I only broke my ankle but the doctor said it wasn't so bad,"I tell him. I'll be back in school after tommorow,"

Thats good,"Zayn says. He pauses for a moment. I wanted to tell you something,"

Well go ahead,"I tell him.

He hesitates then shook his head.

Nevermind. Its not important,"he says and shrugs. Zayn leaves after that with Ava who sends him home.

He visits too, the next day, bringing me homework and telling me about his paper.

I'm sure I can ace this Mia,"He says confidently.

That's good,"I tell him.

I get discharged and the next day, I hobble to class uncomfortably with a pair of crutches. For a few weeks, I'm with the crutches until I finally get to chuck them aside.

I'm in Literature when Zayn bursts in excitedly, waving a white A4 sized paper.

Mia, I did it,"he yells. I got an A minus,"

OMG Zayn I'm so proud of you,"I exclaim.

,"Miss Ruth says annoyed and impatiently.

Er just a sec Miss,"Zayn says. He turns back to me and grins.

I got an A minus and you didn't,"He says proudly.

,"Miss Ruth says warningly.

I'm going, I'm going,"Zayn says throwing his hands up and walking out of class. Liv winks at me knowingly.

After class, I find out that Brandon got an B- which was really good.

You know what?"Brendan says. This calls for a celebration,"

Yeah,"Zayn agrees. We agree to go out for bowling and lunch on sunday afternoon.

Hey Mia?"Zayn asks when we walk home together.

Yeah?"I say.

I want to thank you for really helping me out,"he says.

You're welcome,"I tell him. We couldn't have done it if you didn't put in the effort.

So do you want to go out just the both of us?"he asks.

Like a date?"I ask, my heart leaping a little.

Er, no like friends,"He stammers.

Sure,"I tell him cheerfully, although a bit dissapointed.

Great then. Be ready by 7.30. I'll meet you at your's,"he says excited. I smile as I walk into my house. Just the both of us. I liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6:Flirting and Being Friends

**Vas Happenin people? Anyways I hope ure liking the story and you like Mia? Anyways happy reading and comment, follow and favourite... Pretty Please? Oh and spread the word about this story please? Thanks...**

**Chapter 5: Of Good Grades and Celebrations**(Mia)(.com/cgi/set?id=46568766)

Five months and a half later,

I am exhausted,"I say, yawning.

You're not the only one,"Zayn remarks.

If I solve another that wretched math equation, I swear, my head is going to explode,"Liv groans, throwing her pen aside. Can we get going?"

I'm with Liv.,"Brendan says. If I don another maths equation, I'm going to die,"

We had a math, science and history test tommorow so cramming our brains with last minute studying was plastered on our agenda's. Well not me, I was just highlighting formulas and more to the boys. I glance at the clock and it's almost 8.

I think its about time to leave,"Zayn says, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

Sure,"I say. Hang on, I'll call my dad and he'll send us home,"I say, taking my iPhone out from my bag.

We'll just walk home Mia,"Zayn says. We can walk Liv home then walk home together,"

I pause to think about it. It was ridiculous to ask Dad to pick us up when we were just a couple of blocks away.

Okay,"I say, flinging my phone back into my bag and throwing my books in. We leave Bran's house in 10 minutes and while walking to Liv's house, the three of us hold hands like preschoolers and skipped, laughed and chattered loudly. Me in the middle, Zayn on my left and Liv on the right.

Bye Liv,"I say to her as she runs up the steps to her house.

Bye Mia, Zayn. See you guys at school,"she shouts. After Liv leaves, Zayn and I let go off our hands and instead we talked. No wait, scratch that. Zayn kept bombarding me with non-stop recitions of formulas and more.

So this goes this way and that goes this way right?"Zayn asks eagerly, looking up from his book.

La la la,"I say trying to drown Zayn voice out. I don't want to hear a single word about math anymore.

Mia!"Zayn says tiredly.

Come try to catch me Malik,"I say and skip forward. He lunges for me and the next thing I know is that Zayn tried to jump onto my back, piggyback style. I lost my balance and fell back. And when we fall, there's a sickening crunch and pain shoots through me like a piercing lightning through my leg.

What the hell was that?"Zayn says getting up and dusting himself. He holds a hand out to me. I look at his hand and try to move when another wave off pain shoots through me.

Ow, ow, ow,"I exclaim. I look up and Zayn's eyes have drifted off to some girl, in a micro-mini skirt, looking at least 21.

I clear my throat.

What? What's wrong?"Zayn asks, sounding concerned now

I think we broke my ankle,"I murmur

How did we do that?"Zayn says, shaking his head.

Hello? You jumped on me and you fell on my foot,"I tell him, getting fidgety now. My ankle's really starting to hurt and it looks a sickly purple-black.

Sorry,"Zayn apologises and flashes me a smile. I melt a little inside.

Tell you what?"I say. Go get Ava or my mum or dad. I'll wait here,"

Are you kidding me?"Zayn says giving me a look. I can't leave you here. You could get a abducted or something,"

No I won't,"I argue stubbornly.

Look how about I just carry you home,"He offers.

No way,"I tell him. You can drag me home instead,"

Zayn rolls his eyes and bends down.

Zayn! Don't you dare,"I say warningly.

Shut up Mia,"Zayn says chuckling. Stop wriggling so much,"

He picks me up and then carries me wedding-style.

I won't shut up untill you put me down,"I tell him.

Well then go on yacking your head off cause I'm not going to put you down,"Zayn says firmly, walking ahead.

We bicker like that till we get to my house. He walks up the steps. He brings me close enough for me to ring the doorbell. Ava opens the door and she gasps.

What the hell happened to you?"she gasps.

I think I broke my ankle,"I say. Can you get dad?"

But she didn't need to cause Dad came to the door to see who it was.

Mia?"Dad says getting alarmed. What happened?"

She thinks she broke her ankle,"Ava answers for me.

Here, let me get you,"Dad says, taking me from Zayn's arms. Dad takes me to the hall and leaves me on the sofa.

Thanks so much Zayn,"Dad says shaking Zayn's hand. If it wasn't for you,"

Its nothing at all. I owe Mia a lot more after all the tutoring she does,"He says and winks at me. Dad drives me to the hospital and Zayn follows. At the hospital, the doctors put my foot on plaster. It turns out I did break my ankle but its not so bad and they're going to let me leave after tommorow.

Hey,"Zayn says cheerfully when they're allowed to come in.

Haven't you gone home?"I ask suprised.

No. I broke your ankle for god sakes,"He says. So how's the foot?"

It's okay. I only broke my ankle but the doctor said it wasn't so bad,"I tell him. I'll be back in school after tommorow,"

Thats good,"Zayn says. He pauses for a moment. I wanted to tell you something,"

Well go ahead,"I tell him.

He hesitates then shook his head.

Nevermind. Its not important,"he says and shrugs. Zayn leaves after that with Ava who sends him home.

He visits too, the next day, bringing me homework and telling me about his paper.

I'm sure I can ace this Mia,"He says confidently.

That's good,"I tell him.

I get discharged and the next day, I hobble to class uncomfortably with a pair of crutches. For a few weeks, I'm with the crutches until I finally get to chuck them aside.

I'm in Literature when Zayn bursts in excitedly, waving a white A4 sized paper.

Mia, I did it,"he yells. I got an A minus,"

OMG Zayn I'm so proud of you,"I exclaim.

,"Miss Ruth says annoyed and impatiently.

Er just a sec Miss,"Zayn says. He turns back to me and grins.

I got an A minus and you didn't,"He says proudly.

,"Miss Ruth says warningly.

I'm going, I'm going,"Zayn says throwing his hands up and walking out of class. Liv winks at me knowingly.

After class, I find out that Brandon got an B- which was really good.

You know what?"Brendan says. This calls for a celebration,"

Yeah,"Zayn agrees. We agree to go out for bowling and lunch on sunday afternoon.

Hey Mia?"Zayn asks when we walk home together.

Yeah?"I say.

I want to thank you for really helping me out,"he says.

You're welcome,"I tell him. We couldn't have done it if you didn't put in the effort.

So do you want to go out just the both of us?"he asks.

Like a date?"I ask, my heart leaping a little.

Er, no like friends,"He stammers.

Sure,"I tell him cheerfully, although a bit dissapointed.

Great then. Be ready by 7.30. I'll meet you at your's,"he says excited. I smile as I walk into my house. Just the both of us. I liked the sound of that.


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting at the Park

**Chapter 7: Meeting at the Park**(Mia)

I hit the alarm and get up. Most days before I leave for school, I spend at least half and hour, jogging at the park or just along the neighborhood. I change into .com/cgi/set?id=46676976 and then grab my headsets and my iPhone. Mom's already up and she's made bacon and eggs for breakfast. She hands me a plate and I have a egg sandwich, and I head off to Zayn's.

Before I could walk up the stairs, Zayn opens the door and walks out with his eyes looking slightly blood-shot.

Whoa!"I exclaim. What happened to you?"

Went to sleep late,'he answers grimly.

Well, it's okay if you don't want to join me for a jog to day,"I tell him. Zayn doesn't say anything, he just turns around and walks back to his house.

I'll just meet up with Theo,"I shrug and then plug my headsets on and start walking towards the park. I see Theo almost every morning and I bet he'll be there.

Wait who?"Zayn shouts after me.

Er, Theo,"I answer him. He goes to school with us,"

Hang on, I'll come with you,"Zayn answers.

No it's okay,"I tell him. He really does look tired and I want him t head back to sleep.

You invited me to come along, And now I'm coming,"Zayn says shortly. He jogs ahead and I shrug and run after him. After a few minutes, Zayn slows down to a walk and gasps for air.

I am really unfit,"he declares. I laugh. I walk along side with him. And when we walk uphill, He forces me to push him up as we walk up because he's so tired.

Zayn, You have to move your legs,"I tell him tersely.

I can't I am so tired,"He says panting.

I roll my eyes. After an hour, Zayn tells me he feels really faint and tired.

I feel really sleepy and faint,"he tells me and sit down on a bench nearby.

Did you have anything to eat for breakfast?"I ask him.

No,"he replies. He lays down on the bench and starts curling up, and closes his eyes.

Zayn!"I nudge him. You can't go to sleep here,"

But I'm really tired Mia,"he whines.

Come on," I tell him and force him up. I drag him to the nearest Starbucks and leave him to sit at a table. He slumps off to sleep and I head to the counter.

Hi honey. What can I get you?"the girl behind the counter asks.

A Caramel Macchiato, Cold and a, er, Make it two Caramel Macchiato's, one hot, both grande please,"I tell the girl behind the counter. I whip out a couple of bills.

Long night for your boyfriend huh?"she asks.

Oh er, he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend,"I tell her. And yeah, he had a really long night,"

She smiles at me. Well okay, here you go honey,"she says, putting my orders on the table. Anything else?

I get Zayn a muffin to go along and then I bring the drinks and his muffin over.

Zayn?"I say poking him gently.

Huh?"he wakes with a start.

Here. Have this,"I say and hand him a cup and his muffin.

He takes a swig and then sighs.

Thanks,"he winks and smiles. He has his muffin and we leave after he feels better.

I feel really bad that you paid for the tickets last night and for the coffee and muffin today,"He says sheepishly.

Hey, Its okay. You can get me a great birthday present,"I tell him

Hey yeah. It's a week before mine right?"he says and nod.

Yeah. But I don't really want a big birthday party or anything,"I tell him

Why not?"he asks.

I don't know?"I tell him. He laughs.

We have to plan something,"he tells me.

Are your parents getting you a bike or something?"he asks.

Yes!"I say happily, as I whip out my brand new licence. Mum said they'll get me a Vespa or maybe something else,"

Cool,"Zayn says happily. So now I have a ride to school,"

Hey, How says I'm giving you a ride,"I tell him. That bike we'll be for me and my bottom,"I tell him.

Zayn pretends to be checking my bottom out.

It's not very big Mia. I'm sure mine can fit your Vespa,"he says.

I'm still not giving you a ride,"I tell him.


	8. Chapter 8: Birthdays and Surprises

**Hey guys! So it's Mia and Zayn Bday's and Mia's born exactly a week before Zayn and so here u go. And I'm so sorry I didn't update like I promised. I've been really busy but I promise to god I will try to update everyday! Thanks so much and a shoutout to my sister... Who's like Ava in many ways... I love you big sister! Make everyone u noe read ma stuff! Love U! And thanks so much guys!**

Chapter 8: Birthdays and Surprises.(Zayn)

Zayn, I booked a table at Capri's for 7"Liv whispers in class. I nod. Capri's was this new Italian restaurant that just opened up downtown and Mia loved the food there. So together with Liv and Ava, we had planned a tiny suprise party for Mia, with her parents help of course. We had invited the closest of friends and I just knew it was going be awesome.

It was going to be Mark, Chloe, Jane, Theo(I had grudgingly agreed to him coming along), Brendon, Olivia and me. And it was going to be awesome. And I saw the freaking Vespa Mia's parent are getting her. They're getting her a really cool retro vintage Vespa which is the 1966 Vespa Scooter, 150cc. So now I have to figure out ways to get Mia to give me a lift to school.

Hey Zayn why do I get the feeling that you and Liv are planning something behind my back?" Mia asks slyly.

What do you mean?"I ask innocently.

I mean, I get the feeling that you guys are planning a party or something like that behind my back,"Mia says.

Well we're not. I can't especially because we're going to London,"I lie. I had fed her with this sort of bullshit so she wouldn't get suspicious.

Oh yeah right,"Mia says her expression falling.

Hey cheer up,"I nudge her. I'm just gone for two days,"

Yeah but those two days are going to be so boring,"she moans. I grin widely.

I promise to bung you with cake when I get back,"I tell.

I rather you bung me with Mint-Chocolate ice-cream,"she tells me. At least then I get to lick myself clean,"

Ice-cream it is then,"I nod.

Zayn, The week after my birthday will be yours,"Mia starts. What are you planning to do?"

I think I'm going to shag a couple of girls and then get stoke drunk and then probably vandalize something,"I joke.

Mia bursts out laughing.

No seriously what are you going to do?"Mia asks.

I don't know?"I say.

Mia smiles slyly.

Don't look at me like that girl,"I tell Mia, shaking her by her shoulders. You look like you're up to no goo,"

I am up to no good," She responds. We are going to get to a bar and get drunk like you want to,"

Hey, I was just kidding,"I tell her. Besides how are we going to get in to a bar?"

I have my ways,"

Yeah right,"

(Mia)

I love you guys so much,"I gasp when everyone jumps out of the private corner of Capri's. I look around the room and my eyes fall on Zayn.

You!"I shriek happily. You're supposed to be in London,"

Did you honestly buy that from me?"Zayn asks grinning.

Well sorta,"I admit. The part was really great and I almost screamed my head off when mum, dad, and Ava brought me outside to see the Vespa.

./imgres?q=vespa+retro&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=hc9cRagBkhLimM:&imgrefurl=.com/2007/07/vespa_&docid=6bfT1ymbqVq7oM&imgurl=.uk/classic_bikes/vespa_&w=900&h=675&ei=Yz6BT8r8OMPqrAeq4-HvBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=819&vpy=159&dur=308&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=160&ty=87&sig=103620342066742137458&page=1&tbnh=153&tbnw=204&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:72

Oh thanks Mum, Dad. I love you so much,"I say flinging my arms around them. It looks wonderful,"

And Ava I love you. You're the best sister in the world,"I yelp.

Love you lil sis. Happy Sixteen,"she screams back.

Take it for a ride, honey,"Mum says. Ava flicks the key over at me.

Who's coming for a ride?"I ask.

I am,"Zayn yells. The bike had my name ever since you mentioned it,"

I laugh. I get on the bike and then turn the key's in the ignition. Zayn hops on excitedly behind me. Dad hands Zayn and I a helmet each.

Hold tight, Malik,"I tell him as the bike moves forward. Zayn's grip on my shoulder tightens.

This is awesome,"Zayn shouts.

I know right,"I yell back.

After the ride, Zayn hands me his present to me.  
./imgres?q=harry+potter+iphone+4+case&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=z5h2elLK5xMNOM:&imgrefurl=.com/itm/New-HOT-HARRY-POTTER-iPHONE-4-Black-CASE-/320780854662&docid=p80DL9-q3y-lZM&imgurl=.com/t/New-HOT-HARRY-POTTER-iPHONE-4-Black-CASE-/00/s/NjAwWDYwMA%253D%253D/%2524(KGrHqZ,!hYE6eolbdUgBOpQ%252B0eZ2Q~~60_&w=300&h=300&ei=uiuBT8eQEIPyrQfjuIiEBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=357&vpy=132&dur=4674&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=124&ty=143&sig=103620342066742137458&page=3&tbnh=147&tbnw=155&start=44&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:44,i:167

Zayn you shouldn't have,"I tell him as he forces the small box on to my hands.

It's nothing,"He winks. Open it,"

I open the package slowly, in which Zayn nearly has a hysteria about how long I'm taking to open the present.

Zayn, You did not get me this,"I say. He bought me the Harry Potter limited edition iPhone case set. The one I tried so hard to get.

He nods. I hug him and when he wraps his arms around my waist, I feel this feeling slowly snaking up me.

(Zayn)

ID please?"The bartender asks.

Mia hands him the cards and smiles confidently. The guy studies it for a while.

Okay,"he says and hands it back to Mia.

What can I get you to tonight?"He asks.

A dirty Martini and?"Mia says and then looks at me.

Er, the same,"I say nervously. The bartender turns for a second.

Mia looks at me. What is wrong with you,"she hisses. You nearly blew our cover,"she whispers.

Sorry,"I whisper back nervously. The bartender slaps the two glasses on the table and we reach for our drinks.

Lets get a table,"I say. We get into one of those tiny booths and slid in and then sip lightly at our drinks and then shrug at each other and then drain it.

Now this is the life,"I tell Mia who's looking woozy and eyes looking slightly unfocused after her fifth drink. I've had drink number 6, I think and I can feel myself loosening up.

It's a Saturday night and we're at a bar, having the time of our lives. Somehow Mia got us fake identities and now its time to party.

I agree completely,"Mia answers. You know what?"

What?"I ask.

Its time to get the ultimate,"she says and puts her hands up for the waiter.

Can I get a tray of shots?"she asks. My eyes widen.

He nods and is gone for a while and then back with tiny cups on a tray. Mia picks up one.

Happy Birthday Zayn Malik,"She says, raising her cup. Then she downs it in one gulp.

I pick up a glass and then down it.

Mia has already downed two more.

Hey, save some for me,"I tell her.

Zayn?"Mia asks suddenly.

Yeah?"I say, as I down another shot.

I've never had this much fun with anybody else?"she tells me. The club's really packed and Mia's suddenly really close to me. The alcohol is doing its work. I feel free, alive and good and with Mia there, it seemed so right and so harmless. I wrap my arms around her waist and place my lips lightly on her lips. Instantly she responds, moving her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

And now we're really kissing. I drive myself up on her and she wraps her legs around me. My hands keep moving up and forth her body and I can feel myself losing all control. Mia opens her mouth lightly and I seize the moment and let all desires just take over. I want to do her so bad and here we were both responding back so eagerly.

Zayn stop. Don't do this to Mia,"A part of me says.

I ignore the voice. Mia's hands are underneath my shirt and her hands move to unbuckle my belt. I push her back and my mouth moves to her neck and I leave kisses on her neck as I slowly trail to the nape of her neck. Mia pulls me back to her lips and she bites my lip lightly. I move my hands to cradle her face.

Then suddenly Mia pushes me aside and jumps out of the booth. I look at her, feeling hurt and then follow her. She races into the loo and I follow her not caring that its the ladies.

She's at a sink and shudders violently and then pukes. I rub her back gently and try to ignore the chunks of puke hit the sink.

I'm fine,"Mia says panting lightly. You don't have to see this,"

It' okay,"I tell her as she heaves again. We left after that and it wasn't easy to explain to Ava who was alone at home.

Mia and I went out drinking,"I say sheepishly.

You guys are so lucky my parents are out,"Ava says. Mia nods guilty and saunters off to her room.

Zayn, you better take a shower before you get home,"Ava says. I nod and step in.

I have some of my dads clothes that look like they would fit you,"She says and hands me some clothes. At least the look like something I might wear. I have a shower and head to Mia's room but she's already gone to sleep. She's jumped into a pair of stripey pj's and is sound asleep.

I'll guess I'll go Ava?"I say.

She nods.

You won't say anything will you?"I ask.

She shook her head.

I did something like this when I was 15 and Mia had it even worse. I puked all down the front and she got everything cleaned up by the time mom and dad got home. And she never told on me,"Ava says softly, grinning.

I laugh.

At least you had a memorable birthday and a great time,"Ava says winking.

I smile and nod as I leave. She has no idea by the memorable and great time I had.

I doubt Mia will actually remember anything,"I think.


	9. Chapter 9:Rows and Decisions

Chapter 9:Rows and Decisions (Mia)

I wake up, feeling groggy and with the worst possible headache.

How the hell did I get home last night?"I think, looking around my room. I wondered if mom and dad knew anything. I got up and walked along to the door and open it. I grab a towel and then head to the shower.

Mia,"Ava says sternly. I know about last night,"

What happened last night?"I ask innocently.

You and Zayn came home drunk,"she says. Thank god mum and dad weren't home,"

You won't tell?"I ask suspiciously.

No but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on you from now on,"Ava says still in the stern tone. Now come downstairs. Mom and Dad have something the want to discuss with us,"she says darkly.

No!"I moan. The last time they sat us down like this was because they wanted to move here. I bet you anything they're going to move back to U.S,"

Maybe,"Ava nods. She drags me downstairs where mum and dad sit in the living room, looking very grave.

You wanted to talk to us mum?"Ava asks.

Yes honey. Well we have gotten a call from the U.S business branch in Washington and we need to move back,"Mum says and then holds a hand up when Ava and I open our mouths to protest.

We know we promised no more moving so we are going giving Ava the choice of staying here or moving with us,"Dad says.

Staying here?"Ava whispers stunned like me. You mean stay here at this house and manage within ourselves?"

Well not exactly Ava,"Dad nods. Maybe we'd sell this place and get you an apartment or something else,"

What about me?"I ask frowning.

Mia you'll have to move with us,"Mom says as gently as possible.

No way am I going to move again,"I explode. I can't leave my life here like that mum. For first time in my life I actually have friends I'm so close to and a life mum,"

Mia you can't stay with Ava,"Dad says tiredly.

Why not?"Ava asks. We could stay here and Mia can drive to school by herself and I can take care of her,"

No Ava. Absolutely not,"Mum says firmly.

I'm not going anyway. Hell to the no,"I say angrily. I didn't want to move to Washington. I wanted to stay here at Bradford. I had my friends, school, teachers, Liv and Zayn who were really important to me.

Watch your tongue, young lady,"Dad lectures.

I don't want to move, Dad. Let me stay with Ava,"I protest, angry tears dribbling down my face.

Dad sighs and gives me a look.

Please?"I plead.

We'll think about it,"Dad says finally. And we'll tell you at least by tonight honey,"

I wipe my tears and stalk off to my room and Ava follows me.

I don't want to go, Ava,"I say angrily. I don't want leave you, Zayn, Liv, The life I actually have behind,"

Don't worry, Mia,"Ava says comfortingly. They said they'll think about it,"

Yeah but you know mum and dad. They will force me to come along,"I choke out angrily.

Ava continues to comfort me and then I have a shower and get dressed and leave. I don't even have breakfast, just stalk out of the house. I know I sound like a brat but I didn't want to move. For once I had a life, with friends, people I cared about and more. I didn't want to leave it behind and start again. And I didn't want to leave Ava behind either. Thinking about it made me cry so I dabbed at my tears.

I went and knocked on Zayn's door, and Don opens the door.

Hey Mia,"She starts. Whoa, What's wrong?"she asks, looking at my tear stained face.

Mom and Dad wants to move back to U.S and I don't want to go but they're making me go with them,"I explain.

What about Ava?"she asks.

They're letting her stay,"I sniff.

Why don't you stay with her?"

That what we told mum and dad but they said they'll think about it,"I say. Don hugs me.

Hey have hope okay?"She says comfortingly. I'm sure they'll let you stay,"

She calls Zayn for me who runs downstairs.

Give me a minute,"He yells from the kitchen. I'll get something to eat,"

I'll get you something to eat Zayn,"I tell him. I need to talk to him urgently.

What's the rush?"Zayn asks coming out of the kitchen. School doesn't start in like an hour," he says and then stops when he sees my face.

What happened?"He asks.

I'll tell you along the way,"I tell him. We say goodbye to Don and then I take my Vespa out of the garage and start it. I hand Zayn the spare helmet and he jams it on eagerly. I get on the bike and Zayn sits behind me. I drive to the nearest deli and park the bike outside and then we head in. I get a sandwich and a black coffee and Zayn gets a bagel and coffee like me.

What's wrong?"he asks.

Mum and Dad are needed back at the Washington business branch and they're moving,"I say. They're letting Ava stay but they want me to go with them,"

That's not fair,"Zayn frowns. You can't go,"

I know right?"I say grimly. They said they'll think about me staying with Ava,"

You can't go,"Zayn says. Not when you just got here,"

I don't want to go,"I say sadly. I don't want to leave you or Liv or Ava or the life I have here,"

Zayn leans and hugs me. I'm sure they'll let you stay,"

What if they don't?"I ask.

Then you go on a hunger strike,"Zayn says, his eyes gleaming.

I'm not sure that's a good idea,"I tell him

Its a very good idea,"Zayn says defensively.

I nod and smile. A very good one,"

Hey what happened last night?"I ask suddenly. Zayn looks up at me guiltily.

You don't remember?"He asks.

No, not after we had the shots,"I tell him.

Not in the slightest bit?"he asks.

I shook my head. What happened?"

You really want to know?"he asks.

I nod.

Well you...,"Zayn pauses for a second. When he tell me, I nearly flip.

I did what?"I nearly scream.

He nods.

(Zayn)

I did what?"Mia nearly screams.

I nod. I feel so guilty.

I did not hit on some guy and then snog him,"Mia says hysterically.

I nod. Yeah and that guy was me,"I think, laughing lightly inside.

Well, did you have a good time anyways?"Mia asks.

I had one hell of a time,"I tell her. Its true, because even though we left halfway, I had a good time. The snogging and drinking included.

We leave for school and for the rest of the day, Mia's really distracted. She keeps losing focus and does everything almost absent-mindedly.

Its bugging me too, cause I know what she's thinking about. And I'm really glad when we leave school. And then Mia calls me late in the evening.

Zayn?"Mia says.

Yeah?"I tell her. What did they says?"

They told me...,"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Here for you

**You guys are the most amaZayn People on earth! I mean I haven't had this good response from my other story... Maybe cuz this is a Zayn Malik story? But thanks so much! I love you all so much! And One Direction of course... Anyways this is for you guys... You have no idea how much you mean to me.. **

Chapter 10:Here for you(Zayn)

They told me...," she says and pause. You know what can we meet now? This is too important to say over the phone,"

Okay,"I tell her. Race you. Losers has to kiss the winner's bottom for a week,"I continue laughing now. She laugh too.

You're on,"she tells me and threw my phone on to my bed and race downstairs. I burst out of the door, the exact same minute Mia flies out of her house too.

Looks like we neither have to go with the both of us kissing each other's bottom or not do it all," Mia jokes.

Neither,"I answer jovially. So what did they say?"I ask suddenly serious.

Her expression falls. I'm going with them,"she says, looking like she's going to cry.

Mia, You can't go,"I say, feeling crushed. Should I tell her?"I think.

I know but mum and dad won't budge. Ava and I fought really hard,"Mia says again with her back turned.

I stay silent and think very hard. I have to tell her at least now,"I think. I'm have to do this,"

Mia, I want...,"I say but then she cuts me off.

She turns around and puts this huge smile on her face.

Did you honestly buy that from me?"Mia quotes me from the restaurant. I'm staying with Ava,"

Mia Vance do that again and I will throw you up the sky,"I say grinning. I hold my hands out for her and she hugs me and I grip her tightly.

Zayn I can't believe this,"she yells happily. I'm not going any where,"

We should go drinking again,"I tell her. Mia smiles.

Maybe when we're of age, Zayn,"she tells me. Its late in the evening but we head to King Kone's and this time I treat her.

Nope I'm paying this time,"I say when she took her purse out.

She frowns and then we spend ten minutes bickering but in the end I beat her down.

(Mia)

So?"Liv says, the next day in school.

So what?"I ask confusedly.

So what did your mum and dad say?"she asks.

Mia's not going, Liv,"Zayn shouts from across the hallway.

Yes,"Liv yells happily and then throws her arms around my neck and hug me tightly.

Liv, You're choking me,"I say, feigning coughs.

It's okay. You can choke to death now Mia,"Liv jokes.

Very funny,"I say dryly.

Liv laughes and then hug me again.

I'm so glad you're not going,"she says happily. I have to go tell Chloe, Mark, Jane and Theo,"

I laugh lightly. Go then,"I tell her. She scoots off happily and I head to my locker.

I am actually not going anywhere,"I think to myself. And Ava is now my guardian,"

Weird,"I think to myself. She's like a half- mother now?"

I saunter off into my thoughts as I head to class. I smile in relief.

**Sorry I know its short ...**


	11. Chapter 11:Like a Boss

**Hi guys. Like i promised I would update today, I have...lol... Have a good time reading! Anyways I know that prom is end of the year but can we please pretend like Prom's nearby eventhough its not? Thanks!**

**Chapter 11: Like a Boss. (Mia)**

What do you mean you're going to join the school choir?"Zayn says. What do I have to do with it?"

Well I want to join and I want you to join to because you're really good at singing,"I say with a shrug.

Yeah right Mia,"Zayn snorts. You just want me to join cause then you wouldn't be lonely over there,"

Partly but you're such a good singing. You should join,"I tell him sincerely.

Zayn smiles. Am I flattered or what?"He says. Thanks Mia, I know I'm talented,"he says chuckling now.

I roll my eyes lightly and smile at him. I check my watch and I have literature so I grab my bag and stand up from my seat.

I have to go but meet me at my locker after school?"I tell him and start walking away

Mia you can't be serious,"Zayn says behind me.

After school, Meet me at my locker and don't forget,"I say.

I'll be a bit late. Gotta meet with my homies,"he says in this American accent.

I laugh. Okay then,"I tell him.

I head to class and then sit next to Liv.

You're early,"she remarks

I'm always early," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes.

Hey I wanted to tell you something,"Liv says and leans in, her eyes sparkling.

What?"I ask.

Theo has a crush on you and he's planning to ask you to prom,"she says. Theo was actually a senior, tall, blonde,and sort of built. I liked him as a friend but I didn't really like him as anything more. Sure he was really charming and cute but he tends to get a bit bratty and annoying. He's a total mama's boy and he's sort of a show off.

Who told you that?"I ask her.

Well he told Mark who told Chloe, who's his girlfriend who told Jane who told me,"Liv explains.

It can't be true,"I tell Liv.

Are you blind Mia?"Liv demands. Have you seen the way that boy looks at you and flirts with you?"

Well the flirting I've noticed but not the way he looks at me,"I admit.

So if he asks you, what are you going to say?"Liv asks.

No of course,"I say briskly.

Oooh you like someone else?"Liv continues.

Sorta,"I smile and blush lightly.

Who is it?"Liv bugs. I bet you anything he's Zayn right? Oh that sexy bad boy,"

Liv!"I shush her. She squealing loudly and banging the table with excitement.

Anything you want to share with us, Miss Kane?"Miss Ruth asks smiling lightly.

Yes. I love my friend here,"Liv says and I laugh.

Class went really funny after that. Liv kept passing me pieces of paper with Zayn's name on it and Mia's Sexy Bad Boy written all over it.

I laugh and after my class ended, I gathered up all the papers and neatly put it my file. I smile and blush lightly whenever I see it.

After school,

I spend sometime with Liv until she leaves

Bye Mia. I'll see you tommorow at school,"she shouts as she heads to Mark and Chloe. I wave back at her and I head to my locker. Almost everyone has left and the hallway is deserted.

I put in my combination and then stuff my books in. I close it shut and get a slight shock when I see Theo leaning over at locker next to mine, smiling lazily.

Oh hey Theo,"I say nervously. Bearing in my mind about what Liv said earlier, I'm praying he doesn't ask me.

Hey Mia. I heard you're not moving to the States after all,"he says casually.

Yeah I'm not,"I tell him.

Well that's good,"He says in a relieved tone. I was scared I was gonna lose my jogging partner,"

I hardly see you at the park now,"I tell him. And then maybe it's not your fault, I'm always with Zayn in the mornings,"

Theo's grin disappears and his expression darkens and I raise my eyebrow lightly.

You sure hang out a lot with him,"He says.

Yeah he's my best friend,"I tell him. Theo smiles again.

So since you're not going to the States, I was sorta wondering if you'd maybe want to go to prom with me?"Theo says very casually.

Um I can't Theo,"I say, racking my head for an excuse and thinking maybe I should just tell him the truth. The truth is I don't want to go with you,"

Oh,"he says looking stunned. Like no girl has ever turned him down before. Why not?"he asks.

Well I'm just your friend and I don't want to be anything more than that,"I tell him honestly. Theo leans in and pins me to the wall with this smile.

Come on, Mia. You know you want to go with me,"he says.

Theo get off,"I tell him and try to push him away. I don't want to go with you,"

I struggle against his grip and try to shove him aside.

Get off," I snarl angrily. Theo smiles at me wickedly. Theo, I said get off,"I say loudly again. He doesn't move and I continue struggling.

Get the _hell_ off her,"A familiar voice says and I'm freed from Theo's grip.

This is between me and Mia, Malik,"Theo snarls.

Zayn shoves Theo. You wish,"he says angrilly.

Watch who you're shoving,"Theo retaliates. Zayn loses his temper and punches Theo in the face. Theo doubles over and then comes back up and the lands a kick at Zayn's knee. Zayn launches himself at Theo and then they start fighting and I try to break them up.

Zayn, Leave it. He's not worth it,"I yell frantically. Neither are listening to me and both are taller and stronger than me.

This is why God should have made women as equally strong as men,"I think.

Zayn stop it,"I yell trying to drag him away. Zayn shakes me off easily and I look around for someone to help me. I spot Brendan.

Bren,"I yell and he rushes over. Bren's taller and with my help we stop the fight.

Stop it the both of you,"Bren shouts.

He's not worth it, Zayn,"I tell him and push him back on to a locker, trying to restrain him. Bren shoves Theo away.

Watch it Malik,"Theo yells.

I'll show you who you're messing with,"Zayn yells and pushes past me again. Bren holds out a restraining hand. Don't you dare come near Mia again,"

Theo leaves and Zayn punches a locker angrily. He has a bloody nose and a bloody fist.

Come on Zayn,"I tell him. I'll take you home.

Thanks Bren,"I say as Bren follows us to my bike. I hand Zayn a clean tissue and hand him his helmet.

Be careful Mia?"Bren says.

I nod and drive to the nearest clinic. We get Zayn's bloody nose to stop bleeding and then his right hand.

Been in a fight?"The doctor asks disaprovingly and Zayn nods. Zayn smiles widely and I can't help but crack a smile myself.

That was stupid,"I tell Zayn.

What did you want me to do?"Zayn protests.

You shouldn't have fought,"I say. Look at you,"I say feeling guilty that he got hurt because of me.

This is nothing,"Zayn tells me.

Thanks,"I tell him. For saving me back there,"

Zayn nods. What are friends for,"he says cheerfully.

I nod and think to myself. I don't want to be just friends,"

I smile and shrug.

At least I fight Like A Boss,"Zayn adds


	12. Chapter 12

hapter 12:Instant Messages, Emails and Skyping((Mia)

Mum and Dad sent us tickets to visit them in New York,"I tell Liv and Chloe. We're going back to the old house in the city and I won't be here for a three months or so"

That's long,"Liv says. What about school,"

I took my papers early and I have permission to leave school for a while,"I tell her. And yeah I know it's long but we haven't seen mum and dad in ages,"I say excitedly. I can't wait to see mum and dad and New York,"

Have you told Zayn?"Chloe pipes up.

Er, No...,"I say and trail off. I should tell him,"

The week I was leaving for New York was when Zayn was going to audition for X-Factor and I knew he would be upset that I was not going to be here for him. I actually knew about the trip to New York about a month ago and tried putting off telling Zayn.

Well here's your chance,"Liv says pointing to Zayn.

I'm gonna go tell him,"I say. He's at his doorstep and I walk up to him and then sit next to him.

Hey Almost Baldie,"I tease him. Zayn got a haircut and its really short and he looks sorta funny.

Very funny,"Zayn says in a bitter tone.

What's up with the tone?"I ask, slightly annoyed. He's been like this the whole week, snapping easily and getting very touchy for the littlest of things.

What does it matter to you?"He replies.

That's it,"I snap and stand up. What's your problem?"

My problem?"Zayn say and also gets up. It's you keeping secrets and I tell you stuff so why don't you?"

Secret?"I ask confusedly. What secret?"

You going to New York for three whole months,"Zayn says. Ava told me,"

Drats Ava!"I think. I'm caught.

Well so I'm going to New York,"I say. What about it?"

You could at least tell me you're going,"Zayn says. And you're going for three months and also when I'm auditioning for X-Factor,"

It's not my fault,"I protest. I can't help that we're staying in New York for three months. You try not seeing your parents for ages,"

Well then you should have gone with them to the States then,"He says. At least then you won't need to see me everyday,"

Well then I should have,"I snap back angrily. I really wouldn't have to see you everyday because it does suck,"

Then we shouldn't be friends anymore because I hate you,"Zayn says, his tone raising.

Fine then. And I hate you too,"I yell and storm off.

Fine then,"he yells behind me.

Grow up and quit being so childish,Zayn,"I yell back.

At least I'm not a stuck-up-know it all,"Zayn yells back.

I run home and then slam the door behind me. Then I run to my room and grab my pillow and scream with all the bottled up anger and anguish in me. Then I have lunch and feel guilty for yelling at Zayn and for calling him childish. I start packing my clothes for New York and then my books and shoes and others. Then I change into a tracksuit and a sweatshirt grab my phone and headsets and head to the park. I jog for a while and then head back home.

No point fighting with Zayn when I'm leaving in three days,"I think as I take my headset off my ears and walk up to the Malik's home. I should just apologise for not telling him and for calling him names,"

Mia,"Someone yells behind me. I turn around.

Zayn?"I say as he pants tiredly.

Why do you run so fast and are you deaf?"he demands. I called you like a billion times but you never answered.

I was listening to my iPhone,"I say defensively. Look I just want to say I'm sorry,"

Me too,"Zayn says, still panting. I'm sorry I called you a stuck-up-know it all,"

I'm sorry for telling you to grow up and quit acting childishly,"

Forgiven,"The both of us say at the same time and we high-five each other.

So when are you leaving?"Zayn asks.

In three days,"I say. We're going to be there for a month but we can skype each other and more you know,"

I know but it kinda sucks to not have you here,"Zayn says.

Sucks to not have me here,"I agree in mock sadness. Zayn laughes.

Three days later,

Bye Zayn. All the best on your audition,"I tell him and hug him.

Have a safe trip okay?"Zayn says.

I will,"I assure him. I'll get you something real cool from New York ok?"

He nods. Call me when you get there?"

I promise to call you at least everyday,"I tell him.

Mia,"Ava calls from the car. We need to get going,"

Okay,"I tell her. Bye Zayn," I tell him again as I open the car door. And then I slap my head. I reach into my pocket and grab a pair of keys.

Zayn, Here catch,"I say throwing the keys to him.

He catches it and then looks at it.

No way,"he exclaims. Not the keys to your Vespa,"

Enjoy,"I tell him. Just don't wreck it okay?"

Thanks Mia,"He says and then wrenches me into a tight hug.

It's officially yours untill I get home,"I tell him. He nods. Ava and I leave after that and I brace myself to the long flight to New York,"

(Zayn)

It's been nearly two months since I got in to X-Factor,"I type to Mia. We were instant-messaging each other for ages.

Hey can you log on to your skype?"I ask Mia. I can introduce you to the lads,"

Sure,"she answers and then sends me a video call request a minute later. I accept and get the lads to gather around.

I can't see you, Mia,"I tell her through the blank screen.

Hang on a second,"She says. Then the screen becomes bright and I see Mia. She looks slightly different. She's cut her long brown locks and had shoulder length hair with a long straight fringe. She looks prettier and taller.

What happened to you?"I ask.

I just got a haircut,"Mia says waving me off. Hey guys,"she says to the lads.

Hello,"They chorus together.

I smile. Lads this is Mia,"I tell them. Mia, this is Louis, the 'Leader', Harry, known as Hazza, Liam the serious one and Niall who eats anything and farts a lot,"

Mia bursts out laughing.

Hey boys,"She says in between laughs. It's great to meet you guys. And I think you guys sing really good,"

Are you trying to suck up to the boys?I ask. Because It's not...,"I start to say but Harry cuts me off.

Because it's working,"he says. So Mia, you single?"

I'm a single pringle and I'm ready to mingle,"Mia answers, punching the air. The lads laugh and I shoot Harry a look.

Okay lads, I'm really sorry but I have to go now,"Mia says apologetically.

Okay, Mia. See you later,"Louis pipes up. We wave together.

Zayn, I'll call you later okay?"Mia says and smiles. We end the call.

Hazza, Mia's out of bounds okay?"I tell him.

Why?"Harry asks. Is it because she's your best friend?"

Yes,"I answer quietly.

You like her don't you?"Louis asks suddenly.

What?"I exclaim. No I don't,"I protest.

Yes you do,"Liam says and points at my face. You're blushing!"

I do not like Mia,"I tell them but they don't listen.

Awww the widdle Bradford Bad Boi has a crush on the Miss Goody Two-Shoes,"They chorus together. They knew a lot about Mia. About how she's super smart and more.

She's not a Miss Goody Two Shoes,"I tell them. She got us fake ID's and we snuck into a bar and got stone drunk once,"I tell them and blush harder when I remember of that night.

And?"Liam inquires.

And yeah,"I tell them

You're blushing harder so something must have happened that night,"Niall points out.

Nothing happened,"I tell them.

Tell!"They chant together. Or we'll tickle you,"

I clamp my mouth together firmly. They lunge for me and start tickling me.

Guys, Stop it,"I shout in between laughing from their tickles.

Tell,"They shout in unison.

Okay, Okay,"I yell back and they stop. I gasp for air and laugh a bit more.

Well?"Harry asks.

I kissed her,"I tell them and their eyes widen.

No way and you guys aren't together?"Louis says.

We were stone drunk and we came so close to doing the 'it',"I tell them. If she hadn't ran to the loo, I would be a very different man,"I joke.

Well then what happened?"Liam asks.

Well she didn't remember what happened I didn't want to tell her,"I admit.

Why not?"They ask.

Because I didn't want to ruin our relationship,"I shrug.

They shrug. And then lunge for me again to tickle me again.

Bloody Rapists,"I yell after them. I just died and went to heaven,"I murmur and the lads roared with laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**** Are you sure you're straight?** (Mia)(Mia's outfit .com/meeting_you_again/set?id=47113095)

Be careful. Don't trust strangers. Call me when you get there. Do not speak to unknow people,"Ava preaches over and over again.

Ava I know. This must be the millionth time you're telling me this,"I assure her. I got it and besides I'm only going home,"

Yeah but you're going without me so if anything happens to you I'm the one who's going to be in hot waters."Ava says. She was going to stay in New York for one more week whereas I was going home earlier. We overstayed our stay in New York, but I wanted to come back home for the X-Factor Finals in Wembley. It's a big deal for both One Direction and I. When Zayn called me and told me they made it to the finals, I was already screaming happily for them, having watched it live in New York.

And in four days time, it was going to be the finals and I wanted to be there for Zayn. He got me and Liv tickets for the finals and I'm excited. He told me he'd pick me up when I arrived at Heathrow Airport so I could give him my suprise which was actually an Akita pup to replace the rubbish spider of a pet I had two years ago. I got his medical documents and everything so I could take him back with me to London. And Zayn loved dogs so I'm sure he'd love Hachi.

I named the pup Hachi after the Hachiko, A dog's story. I loved the movie and I felt it fitting to name him that.

Promise me you'll call me when you reach London?"Ava says. I nod.

I promise,"I tell her. Ava sighs and stamps her feet lightly.

Give us a hug will you?"Ava says sadly. I hug her. I'm going to miss you so much,"Ava murmurs.

Sis, You'll be back in Bradford in a week,"I tell her and stiffle a giggle.

You can hardy blame me,"She says. I've been binge eating and so emotional all week. I think I'm going to get my period,"

I hug her again and Ava kisses me on the cheek.

Love You sis,"I tell her and then take the elavator.

I love you,"Ava yells.

I love you more,"I yell back.

She waves at me all the way through immigration.

You're carrying a puppy, Male, Akita, White, along Miss?"The officer asks.

Yes,"I answer.

He nods. He should be in Heathrow Airport already,"he says and hands me back my passport and I proceed to the gates and then board my plane. I was flying bussiness class this time because dad was going to visit London for a business trip but cancelled last minute and gave me the ticket. I brace myslef again for the long flight and sigh happily. I couldn't wait to see Zayn. I pop in my headsets and drift off to the Harry Potter world.

When the plane lands, I get my bag and wait for about 20 minutes for Hachi who barks at me excitedly, through his cage. I open it and he bounds out excitedly and licks my cheek.

Hachi boy!"I exclaim and ruffle his fur happily. He's most adorable and I'm having second thoughts about giving him to Zayn. Maybe I should get Zayn another spider,"I think.

I set Hachi back into his cage because I couldn't find his leash in my Prada Tote and he was attracting too much attention. Then I take my phone out to call Zayn.

Hey Mia are you here already?"Zayn asks.

Yeah I'm here. Sorry for the slight delay,"I say apologetically.

No problem. Which terminal are you at?"He asks.

I'm at terminal 5,"I tell him, looking around.

Okay. Just stay there, The lads and I will head over in a minute or two,"he says.

See you,"I tell him and throw my phone into my tote and wait patiently for them. I look around wildly for the boys and then I catch glimpse of them.

Hey,"I yell and wave excitedly at them.

Mia!"Zayn exclaims and runs to me. I study Zayn for a minute and I can feel my heart beat faster. He looks the same as ever except for the hair which has grown back.

Zayn!"I yell as he hugs me tightly. Hey guys,"I say to the Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam. Then I hug them all.

Hullo,"They chorus together.

Zayn pulls back and smiles widely. I've missed you so much,"He exclaims.

Not as much as I missed you I bet,"I tease him.

You wish,"Zayn says and his eyes dart to Hachi, who's whining noisily. Who's this?"

This is your suprise,"I say bending over to let Hachi out.

One Direction, Meet Hachi named after the famous Hachiko,"I say dramatically.

Zayn and Hachi have some sort of connection just then and I can see that Zayn's totally bonding with the little guy. Louis drives us back to their place in London. The boys insisted I stay with them instead of me staying at a hotel nearby.

Hey you're wearing a One Direction wristband,"Niall points out. Fan eh?"

Of course,"I say, holding my hand up for them to see.

Where did you get them?"Louis asks. Cause we want them too,"

I got it custom made for me,"I tell them apologetically. Get more for you guys the next time,"

So Mia, How was your flight back?"Louis asks.

It was okay,"I say. I'm so excited to be back home,"I say. I click pretty well with the boys and they're all so unique in their own ways.

I'm really happy for you guys,"I tell them. You're doing so well,"

Thanks we knew that,"Harry says. They've been giving Zayn funny looks ever since I got here and it's bugging me.

Right. What's with the looks you're giving each other?"I ask.

What looks?"Harry asks innocently.

Those looks you keep shotting Zayn,"I tell them. Is something wrong?"

Nope everything's all good,"Zayn answers a bit too brightly.

Uh huh,"I nod.

Just then Zayn's phone rings. Harry throws him his phone and Zayn catches it neatly and then answers it.

Hey Rebbeca,"he says. He walks off to another room and I feel the excitement in me build.

Was that the Rebecca Ferguson?" I ask excitedly. Harry nods.

OMG!"I scream silently. That's the Rebecca Ferguson!"I yell.

Fangirling are we?"Louis says. I should join you,"

She's so preety and her voice, have you heard it?"I say excitedly.

Yes we have loads of times Mia,"Liam says with a soft snigger.

Did you know Zayn's dating her?"Niall pipes up.

Really?"I say.

Yeah,"Liam says with a hint of caution in his tone.

That lucky boy,"I whisper. He better not break her heart because I might beat him up,"

Which lucky boy?"Zayn asks behind me.

You lucky Bradford Bad Boi!"I screech. You're dating The Rebecca Ferguson,"

Yeah so?"He asks confusedly.

She's so cool and so talented,"I say. And gorgeous,"

Are you sure you're not a lesbian, Mia?"Zayn asks uncertainly.

Of course I'm not,"I say and whack him on the head. I just said she's gorgeous which she is,"

The lads roared with laughter.

Zayn?"I ask. Can I meet her? Preety please?"

Er, yeah, sure,"Zayn says.

As long as you don't hit on her,"Louis announces and they burst out laughing again.

How knows, I might just have a steamy womance with her like you and Harry,"I joke and wink at Louis.

I think I'm keeping Rebecca away from you,"Zayn says laughing.

Scared of a little competition eh?"I tease Zayn.

Not at all,"Zayn chokes out from laughing.

Zayn introduces me to her later when they were having a rehearsal at Wembley.

Rebecca, this is my bestfriend, Mia,"Zayn says.

Hi,"she says brightly but I stay frozen like a total fangirl. Zayn smacks his forehead and laughs.

Sorry,"Zayn says. She really wanted to meet you and she's a total fan,"

Of course I am,"I say. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you,"

She smiles warmly and we talk a lot and I get to know her so much better and she gives me her number which make me want to jump up to the sky.

I met the Rebecca Ferguson,"I squeal excitedly in the car.

Yeah, yeah, we've meet her too,"Harry scoffs but I ignore him.

After all its not everyday your favorite celebrity gives you her number right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Desires and Wishes(Mia)(.com/cgi/set?id=47178035)**

I'm going to go get Liv at the train station ok?"I say, poking my head into the boys room. They've been rehearsing all morning and its about time I went to pick up Liv.

Okay,"they nod.

Be careful, Mia?"Zayn says before I leave.

Course I'll be careful,"I answer him. I get a cab and then direct him to the station. Liv's already there and she waves at me wildly.

Liv!"I yell.

Mia!"she yells excitedly back. I run over to her and then hug her tightly.

My baby kiddie,"Liv says playfully. Good God, I've missed you loads,"

Me too,"I tell her. We hail another cab and then get back to the apartment. When we get in, the lads introduce themselves. Liv and I sit down and chattered about after that, watching the boys rehearse again and again.

Shall we rehearse one more time?"Liam asks again.

No way!"Niall protests, putting on a starved look. Not until we've gotten some lunch in my tummy,"

I'm with our poor Irish cupcake here,"Louis says. Look at the poor thing, he's half starved,"

We laugh. How about I head down and get you boys some food?"I offer. I wasn't doing anything much, mainly telling them what I thought of their performance. They nod eagerly.

Sounds good by me, Mia,"Harry says.

Anything in your minds then?"I ask but shouldn't have. Niall's grinned widely and then pounces on me. He holds on to me, his arms around my neck and I slouch over and awkwardly cradle him. Liv laughes loudly

Nando's please?"Niall says in a high pitched voice. I let go off him and he falls to the floor with a thud. I laugh with the others.

Nando's it is then,"I tell them. I'll be back in a while,"

Thanks Mia, Liv,"Zayn calls.

No problem,"Liv and I answer together. We head to the Nando's three block away.

So how's life?"Liv asks.

Hmmm, its okay,"I say thoughtfully.

Oh. I heard Zayn's dating Rebecca Ferguson from X-Factor,"she says lightly.

So?"I ask slightly annoyed.

So I thought you felt something for Zayn,"She says.

Well I do feel something for him, Liv. That feeling whenever I'm around with him and so much more. But Liv I honestly don't want to tell Zayn,"I tell her and she frowns.

Why ever not?"She asks still frowning.

Because he's my best friend and I'm scared of being rejected. Things are going to get awkward then,"I tell her.

But he so clearly likes you too,"she protests.

You don't know that,"I turn to say and point out. I turn back around and crash into someone. A box goes flying up in the air, papers are scattered, pens and pencils fall out and roll everywhere.

I am so sorry,"I say and fall to my feet. I pick up the papers, pens and pencils and look up.

Hello Hottie,"I think to myself. I catch myself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes, with cropped black hair, with a major physique and with towering height.

No it's okay. Accident's happen,"he says and then flashes me a smile. He frowns for a second and then studies me.

Is anything wrong?"I ask him and hand him the last of his stuff.

No, but are you by any chance Amelia Vance?"He asks.

I raise my eyebrows. Er yeah I am,"I tell him. Do I know you?"

I'm Leo from school in New York remember?"He says. Our parents work together,"

I take a closer look at me. Then it hits me.

No way!"I think. It can't be him. Not the Leo that cried in 5th grade when I beat him at the Stanford Binnet IQ couldn't stand it that a 3rd grader had beat him. Not the Leo that had the most nerdiest glasses, not to mention braces, and virtually hated me because I beat him at nearly all the subjects at school.

Did you go through a major transformation or what?"I say.

I guess I grew up,"he says with another smile. You're looking really preety are you doing here?"

Oh I'm here for a friend,"I answer. And you?"

Working as an intern for the while being at mum and dad's office,"He says.

I smile. Well I gotta go. But I'll see you around okay?"I tell him.

Yeah. Hang on,"He says and grabs a biro and piece of paper. He scribbles something on it and then hands it too me.

Call me maybe?"he asks.

Definitely,"I tell him.

He leaves and Liv and I head to Nando's.

Major Hottie,"Liv says. Give this one a call will you?"

I'm giving him a call for sure,"I answer. We get the boys food and then head back to the apartment.

We're back,"Liv announces.

We set the food on the dining table and the boys pounce on the food hungrily.

Call me maybe? Love Leo,"Harry says loudly and I freeze. Who's Leo?"

I look at Harry and he's holding the piece of paper with Leo's number on it. I make a grab for it but Harry holds it back.

Hand it over and no one gets hurt Styles,"I joke in a serious tone. He smiles mischievously.

I think not,"he whispers mysteriously. He darts across the room and crashes into Zayn who just came out of the rehearsing room. The piece of paper flies into the air, slowly falling down.

Ooof. Mind watching where you're going Harry will you?"Zayn says, and catches the piece of paper. Zayn studies it for a minute.

Who the _hell_ is Leo?"He growls. Then he glances at Harry gritting his teeth. Sorry Hazza,"

Forgiven,"Harry says and stands up.

That's mine,"I tell Zayn and hold my hand out for the paper.

Who's Leo?"he asks and doesn't hand it over to me.

That's really none of your business Zayn,"I tell him. Zayn slaps the note on to my hand and then stalks off.

Whats his problem?"I think, feeling annoyed.

**(Zayn)**

Zayn buddie?"Harry says. What's wrong?"

Er, Everything's okay,"I tell him.

You walked out just liked that,"Harry says. Something's gotta be wrong,"

Really,"I tell him, trying to be convincing.

Is it about Mia?"he asks.

I don't know,"I tell him. I don't know why I threw a hussy like that,"

Do you still like her?"Harry asks. I thought you were over her,"

I thought I was Harry,"I admit. I do feel something for Rebecca, I do but...,"I trail off.

But?"Harry inquires.

But when Mia came back, everything came back to me,"I say. The way I feel when she's around me, the way she talks, laughs, the way she's genuinely around with me, the feelings, it's all coming back to me,"

Then tell her how you feel,"Harry says.

Its not easy to tell her,"I say. I mean, does she look in the least bit interested in me?"

I don't know about that and neither do you,"Harry points out.

Exactly what I mean,"I tell him. I don't want to ruin anything,"

Harry sighs. Then why did you throw a fit when you saw the number that Leo guy gave her?"

Because I guess I don't want to see her with someone else,"I admit. Harry raises an eyebrow.

You've got it bad for her, don't you?"Harry asks.

I shrug. I don't know, Harry,"

He coxes me to come back inside and I apologise to Mia, who nods cheerfully and accepts my apology immediately.

She's very cheerful for the rest of tommorow, singing songs about gaily and sighing happily.

What's up with you?"I ask her.

I'm going out today with Leo,"She answers. Nothing much, just lunch to catch up,"

My heart sinks and I watch her dance around the room herself. I hope it's really nothing much,'' I think. Mia puts on Pussycat Doll's: Sway with me.

Sway with me,"Mia says and she interlaces fingers with me. We dance around, clumsily stepping onto each other's feet and laughing and making jokes. Then I catch Mia's eye's and we stop dancing to the song. My hands move to cup her face and raise them to face mine as I lean down slowly. Mia closes her eyes and then stands on her tip- toes to match my height. I lean down, her lips just a fraction of an inch from mine.

Then the door burst's open and we move apart.

I'm er, was I interrupting something?"Liam asks.

Yes," I want to shout.

Er, no,"Mia says blushing deeply and backs away to her room.

I had to go and ruin things between us?"I murmur to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Forget it Happened(Zayn)**

I hope I didn't ruin anything?"Liam says apologetically.

Nope,"I answer him. Its a good thing you barged right in,"

Why?"he asks.

I smile meekly. Lots of reasons,"I say. Mia doesn't say anything to me but she doesn't exactly ignore me either. Before she leaves for her date with that_ Leo _guy, I approach her.

Mia?"I say.

Zayn, I...,"She says the same time I say her name.

You first,"she urges.

Can we forget whatever that might have happened?"I ask. It didn't mean anything and Mia, you're my best friend so I'm really sorry. I don't want it to affect our friendship,"

She frowns and the nods.

I breathe in relief. Thanks,"I tell her.

What did you want to tell me?"I ask.

It's nothing,"Mia says unconvincingly.

You can tell me anything,"I tell her reassuringly.

She mutters something I don't catch.

What's that Mia?"I ask.

Er nothing,"she tells me.

I'm going out to have lunch with Leo okay?"She says with a dull tone.I nod and feel terrible. She looked forlorn for a minute, smiles meekly at me and then heads out.

What should I do?"I ask myself.

(Mia)(Mia's outfit:.com/cgi/set?id=47229816)

I call Leo and cancel out on him. I told him that I wasn't feeling very well and I'll meet up with him some other time. I just wanted to be alone. I headed to the nearest coffee shop and get myself a cup of hot chocolate and then head back out. It's cold outside and I'm wishing I'd brought a coat with me. I walked ahead to a nearby park and then sit down on one of the dainty benches.

I cross my legs and watch as couples holding hands and makes me feel even worse. My mind keeps replaying to the scene where he'd almost kissed me. And then when I almost told him about how I actually felt about him. When he goes ahead and basically tells me that he cares for me as a friend and nothing more. It doesn't take very long for the tears to come crashing down. I dig in my bag for tissues and come up with none. But I don't care. I just wipe my tears and cry.

Excuse me, Is there anything... Mia?"A voice says. I look up.

Leo?"I choke out. What are you doing here?"

I just came to the park for a walk,"he says comfortingly. I thought you were sick?"

Leo sits next to me and then squeezes my hand comfortingly.

I am sick. Sick of love,"I tell him.

What's up love?"Leo asks gently. Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. No, I'm done with love for now,"I tell him. He smiles.

Shall I take you for lunch?"He asks. Your hands are freezing,"he remarks. I stand up and so does he.

Sure, I'd actually love lunch,"I tell him.

Here take this,"He says takes of his coat to wrap around me.

No I'm fine,"I protest. Honestly,"

He insists I put it on and we head off to have lunch at a restaurant. After we have lunch I secretly pay the bill when he heads off to the loo. When he comes back he puts his hand out for the waiter and asks for the bill.

But the bills been paid sir,"the waiter answers.

By who?"Leo asks surprised.

By me,"I tell him. He smiles and takes his wallet out.

Here's my share Mia,"he says, holding out some notes. I refuse and in the end, Leo takes his money.

I asked you out for lunch, I should've paid,"he argues.

You can pay next time,"I tell him. He laughs and walk me back to the apartment.

Thanks for cheering me up, Leo,"I tell him. I had a good time,"

It's no problem,"he says. I hug him and he kisses me lightly on my cheek.

Meet me for breakfast tommorow?"slips out of my mouth before I can stop myself. I know a really nice deli,"

Sure,"He says. See you around at 9?"

Sure,"I tell him. I watch him take a cab and wave at me. Then I walk in and notice that I'd forgotten to give him back his coat. It smells very nice and I take it off and leave it on the coat hanger.

So how was your lunch date with ?"Liv asks excitedly, bounding over.

I had a really good time,"I tell her. I forgot my coat and it was really cold so he gave me his,"

Oh his as well is he?"Liv giggles. Why are the tear tracks on your face?"she asks.

Oh, er, Leo told me a joke and I laughed so hard I cried,"I lie.

Liv raises an eyebrow. You sure?"she asks.

Course I am,"I answer. Where are the lads?"

Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam have gone down to the shops to get a snack and Zayn's gone out with Rebecca,"she says.

The last comment hurts a lot. I shook my head. I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend.

Just get over him please Mia?"I ask myself.

**Its not a very long chapter but I hope u like it! Thanks for reading oh and If you'reon Pottermore then add me? Thanks my name is ****ErisedAvis30092**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Handsome Monster and the Devil in Jimmy Choo's(Mia)**(Mia's /be_very_scared/set?id=47293677)

You are so late Missy,"Liv says, wagging her index finger at me.

I know, I know,"I say apologetically. I lost track of time,"

Well go have a quick shower,"She shoos me to the bathroom. I jump into the shower and within ten minutes I'm out. Liv's laid some clothes ot for me and I quickly put them on.

Here let me help,"she says brandishing a hair-dryer. While she dries my hair, I think of my day spent with Leo. We had breakfast at a deli today morning and then I took him out around London. We had had lunch together too and I forgot all about the time and rushed back to the apartment.

Not now Hachi,"Liv growls at Hachi who's wondered into the room. We leave Hachi with one of Liv's friends who volunteered to watch him. I put on my heels and then we get a cab and then head to Wembley.

Here we got backstage passes,"Liv says and hands me a pass. When we get to Wembley, Liv realises she forgot to bring the tickets so we had to go back and get them.

Where are you guys?"Zayn says when I pick my phone up.

I sigh. We left the tickets back at the apartment so we had to go back but we're outside now,"

Okay,"He says. Will you guys head back stage right away?"

Sure. Anything wrong, Malik?"I ask cheekily.

Nope but I'm feeling very nervous,"Zayn says. So nervous I feel like I'm about to barf,"

I laugh lightly. You'll be wonderful tonight, I promise you that,"I assure him. Okay, I'll meet you inside?"

Okay, Hurry,"he says. I slap my phone shut and head in with Liv.

We show security our passes and then head to the boy's room.

Knock, Knock,"Liv says.

Zayn opens the door with a woosh and my breath's taken away. Zayn looks dashing and handsome in his outfit. His hair's been spiked and he looks so much older.

Zayn, Mia?"Liv calls out to us. I snap out of my daze and focus properly.

Mia?"Zayn says. I need a hug to calm myself down,"

Sure,"I tell him and hug him. His perfume hits my nose and I nearly swoon. That clean, husky, inviting and manly perfume. What's a girl to do when she's thrown at handsome monsters with with a like Zayn? Monsters like Zayn?

I'm going mad,"I think to myself.

**(Zayn)**

That must be Mia and Liv,"Liam says.

I get the door and Mia smiles brightly at me and my breath is taken away. She looks gorgeous in her outfit. So demure yet with a dangerous edge. She looks so much more older and I keep staring at her.

Zayn, Mia?"Liv calls out to us. I snap out of my daze and feel the nervousness take over me again.

Mia?"I say. I need a hug to calm myself down,"

Sure,"Mia says and hugs me. Her toxic, delicious and special, spicy and with subtle hints that linger and leaves the scent permanently in my head. Sometimes I really did wonder where my self-control came from because it was becoming hard to keep myself under control with this devil in Jimmy Choo's that's come to break my focus.

The girls hang around for a while more until the leave and head to the front.

Ready guys?"Liam asks. He starts to give the famous pep talk he gives us before every performance we've had so far.

We can do this, I just know we're going to win,"Liam says. We just got to keep focused and stay cool okay?

Okay,"We say together.

Before we know it, we're done. They're announcing the results and we're huddled together, all of us holding hands and looking quesy and nervous.

And 2nd runner up is... The One Direction!"Caroline screams and we start jumping up and down and screaming in happiness. There's a part of us that's dissapointed but we made it to the finals and its a huge achievement and we won third place.

Group hug,"Louis yells and we give each other a great big hug. Mum and Dad are the first to hug me and overload me with huge flower bouquets. And then comes everybody else.

Zayn, Congrats!"Mia screams in my ear.

Ouch much,"I scream back in her ears. She hugs me tightly and I grin widely.

You did it!"She yells. You guys did it. This calls for a celebration,"

Wanna sneak into a bar with me?"I ask her cheekily.

Not if I'm going to snog some random guy,"she says and winks at me.

Damn,"I think. I was hoping she'd say yes. It would be like the cherry to the cake,"

What are you thinking bad boi?"Mia says in an American accent.

I'm just thinking of how much fun I had that night we went to the pub,"I tell her and she laughs.

Of course you had a great time watching me snog someone,"she laughs.

Yeah I had a good time snogging you,"I tell her quietly over the noise.

What?"she says.

Nothing,"I yell back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:Drifting Apart (Mia)(Mia's outfit:**.com/just_when_youre_leaving/set?id=47396548)

What are you planing to do?"Zayn asks me.

I'm going to Bradford College,"I answer him. I'm going to do a course in dramatic arts,"

That's good,"He says. I sigh.

What's wrong?"He says.

Well I've always wanted to go to NYCDA but you know what it's too far away and I'm unlikely to get in,"I tell him.

Try Mia,"He tells me. I give him a look.

Just try. You might get in. Arrange for an audition or something,"Zayn says.

I shook my head stubbornly but I download the form later on and fill it up. I send it in and wait eagerly.

The boy's and I are heading back to London to work on our album,"Zayn says.

What album?"I ask him.

We haven't decided on a name yet but we will,"Zayn tells me. We're going to try and make it big,"

What about college?"I ask him.

I don't know,"he shrugs. The next day, I get my letter for an audition in New York and I was set to perform in May which was a month away. Soon Zayn left for London and I flew back to New York. The auditions had me going mad. I was competing with a million others. Maybe more.

The auditions lasted a day and I was required to perform 2 Contemporary, Contrasting Monologues, one comedic and one dramatic piece, fully memorized and approximately 1 minute per piece. It was a lot of work but I wanted to get into the NYCDA so bad it didn't matter. I came back home and am now eagerly and impatiently waiting for the letter.

Mia?"Ava urgently calls.

What?"I ask, not looking up from my laptop.

Your letter from NYCDA just came in,"she says in an urgent voice. I looked up immediately and jump off my chair, bound over to Ava, She hands it to me and then looks at me expectantly.

Well aren't you going to open it?"she asks.

I can't. I want to do this with Zayn,"I say. Ava rolls her eyes lightly then she grins.

You guys are really inseparable aren't you,"she says with a smile. Go then,"

I smile and then run outside to the Malik's.

Doniya opens the door and beams at me.

Hey honey,"She says. What's up?"

Is Zayn back yet?"I ask.

Yeah. Him and the boys left for Starbucks and then they're going to do 'guy stuff',"Don says making a gesture with the 'guy stuff' with her hands.

I laugh. Did they just leave?"I ask.

Yeah about five minutes ago,"She answers.

Okay, I better get going then,"I say and make a dash for the door.

Are you actually going after them?"Don calls after me.

Yes. I got my letter from NYCDA and I need to open it with Zayn I swear if I wait for him any longer, I might die of suspense,"I tell her. I barge into my house, grab the keys to my Vespa, throw my helmet on and jump on my Vespa.

Good luck in finding the boys, Girlie,"Don shouts after me.

Thanks,"I yell back and head straight to Starbucks. I park my Vespa outside and fly like lightning into Starbucks. I see the boys ordering their coffee's and laughing and joking loudly. They turn to look at the person who's just walked in.

Mia?"Zayn says looking surprised. What are you doing here?"

I'm sorry to interrupt your guys outing I got my letter from NYCDA,"I nearly scream.

You applied to the NYCDA?"Liam cuts in. The NYCDA? That's awesome!"Liam exclaims.

Thanks Liam,"I say.

Have you opened it then?"Zayn asks.

No,"I say and give him a look. You opened your with mine so I want to do this with you too,"

Then what are you waiting for?"Zayn demands. Open it already,"

We gather around at a table and I breathe in and out heavily.

Dear God, I've been really good. So please, please, please, PRETTY PLEASE, just let me get in,"I say and the boys laugh appreciatively. Right, So I'm going to so this,"

My hands are shaking so much and I can feel sweat beads rolling down my forehead. Zayn? Open it for me?"I ask.

Me?"He asks, looking taken aback.

Yes you, idiot,"I tell him fondly. Please?"

Zayn nods and then holds his hand out. I hand him the letter and Zayn opens the letter and then unfolds it to read. I hold my breath. Zayn's face falls for a minute.

Mia, You... You,"He says softly.

I didn't get in, did I?" I ask dissapointed.

YOU BLOODY GOT IN,"Zayn yells.

I got it?"I say after him. Give me that letter?"I say feeling very faint and jelloid. I grab the letter from Zayn and read quickly.

It is our pleasure to inform you that you are being offered a place at NYCDA. We look forward to your reply,"I say, reading. I can't believe this,"

I jump up and hug Zayn and wrap my legs around his waist.

I am so proud of you, Amelia Vance,"Zayn says.

This calls for a celebration,"Louis yells. We're getting wasted, baby,"

Yeah with coffee,"Harry says, holding up his frappuchino up.

I have to tell Ava and mum and dad,"I say happily. I left the boys to get on with their 'guy things' for the day and head home.

Ava,"I yell when I get home. I got in,"I scream happily.

You got it?"Ava screams. You bloody lucky idiot,"she says fondly.

I am going to the NYCDA,"I scream.

Almost a year later,

(Zayn)

What time are is your flight to London?"Harry asks.

Er, Around 5.30 so I should be in London late maybe,"I answer.

Okay then. See you there,"Harry says. I put my phone down and look at the time. Shit! I better get going. Promised Mia I would pick her up from the train station. I got a cab and directed him to the station. I think deeply on the way to the station. About how Mia left a year ago for NYCDA and how much we've drifted apart ever since. We hadn't kept in touch as much as we wanted to what with me and the group working hard at making our album and Mia in New York busy with college.

I felt sorta guilty about not telling her about my tour to the States. To think that One Direction had actually made it big into the music industry. When the cab reached the station I get down and I see a really pretty girl with shoulder length light brown hair fashioned into an untidy braid and with dark blue contacts. She somewhat looks very familiar but I can't put a finger on who she might be I sigh and look around.

Zayn!"The girl says. Good Lord, How I've missed you,"she says.

I take a closer look at her. Mia?"I say uncertainly.

Of course its me,"she says.

What have you done with yourself?"I demand. You look so different,"

Do I?"she asks. Mia's changed so much. She's grown taller but still shorter than me and her features have grown more immaculately adult looking. New York had changed her.

I could say the same thing about you,"she tells me. I mean when did you grow so tall so fast?"

We chatter excitedly and when we go have dinner before coming home. We have dinner at her favourite, Cappreto's and then we walk home from there.

So I heard that One Direction is taking over the world,"Mia says casually.

Yeah, you're standing next to the Zayn Malik,"I say and Mia laughes.

I've missed being here with you, Zayn. I missed it all: Bradford, Liv, Ava but mostly you,"she says softly. But I'm going to be here for a week now and I'm going to spend every second with you,"

Yeah Mia about that...,"I start to say. But she cuts me off.

Hey, I almost forgot,"She says and digs in her bag. She comes up with two bracelets.

I know you might not wear friendship bracelets but I wanted you to have this,"she says and passes both to me. Its very cool-looking, very chic. Its black with metal studs on it. And one of it is my name and the other with both our names and says 'We Rule!'

Mia this is so cool,"I tell her and put on the bracelets.

So do you like it then?"she asks, her cheeks flushed.

Of course I do,"I tell her.

Well that's good. I wanted you to have something so I decided to maybe get us a friendship bracelet,"she says. You know like Best Friends Forever,"

Mia?"I tell her and she stops walking.

What?"she says.

I lock my eyes with her and then leaning towards her, I kiss her very lightly. She lets go of my hands and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. The kiss was nothing intense, nothing like our first. It was subtle, very slow and very sweet. We just stood there, in the middle of the night, kissing. This time with no booze involved, no one interrupting and no feelings to get the better of us.

But I wasn't supposed to do this. I thought I was over her. What was I doing with my lips on hers then? I pull away and look at her.

Mia, I'm sorry but I have to really go,"I tell her and watch her expression change to a confused one. I need to clear my head,"

Zayn, I...,"she says but then trails off. I shake my head and walk off.

Why do I keep doing this?"I ask myself. Its never going to work between us,"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Confused Feeling** (Mia)

Zayn, I...,"I say but trail off. First he kisses me and then just walks off?"

I shook my head and continue to walk home .

Maybe he's dating someone?"I think. Maybe he just needs time to think about our mad relationship,"

I walk up the front, the familiar steps I used to run up and down and ring the doorbell.

Mia?"Ava screams happily. Oh girlie, How I've missed you,"

I've missed you too,"I tell her.

So how's college life?"Ava asks with a mischievous smile.

Its good. Parties every night, , running naked across campus, skinny-dipping in the dark,"I tell her and she laughs.

I miss them good old times at college,"Ava says wistfully. How's your programme going?"

Its awesome, Ava. I love it so much. I put every inch of effort I have into whatever I do there,"I tell her. It feels so good to be there,"

How's Liv?"she asks. Liv had gotten into Columbia University and we were renting a room together nearby college. Our apartment wasn't nothing fancy but it was big enough and a haven for me and Liv.

So are you dating anyone?"Ava asks.

Not really. A couple of flings here and there, that's about it, I guess,"I tell her with a laugh. Ava rolls her eyes.

I don't really want to get into a relationship just yet, Ava,"I tell her. I guess I like things being about me and just me, you know?"

Yeah I know. Don't get into a relationship unless you're really ready,"she says. Speaking of which did you get me anything?"

Course I did,"I tell her. I get my bag out and unzip it. I pull out the fall Prada clutch Ava had wanted so much with a flourish.

Ta-Dah,"I tell her.

Oh Mia,"Ava gasps. I love you so much,"

No problem,"I tell her. Its to make up for a year worth of birthdays, Christmas and more,"I tell her and let her grab the clutch from me.

We head to bed after a while. But I couldn't really sleep. Not when thoughts of Zayn running through my head. I'll talk to him tommorow,"I tell myself.

(Zayn)

Bye Mum, Dad, Don, Waliyha, Safaa,"I tell them. I was going to take a cab to the Train Station and then fly to London. It was really early and I was actually running late.

Be Safe, Zayn,"Mum says tearfully.

Aw, Mum,"I tell her and hug her again. She grips me tightly.

I love you, Zayn,"She says.

I love you too mum,"I tell her. Dad helps me throw my bags into the cab and he hugs me one more time.

I'm so proud of you, son,"He says proudly. We love you so much,"

I get into the cab and unwind the window and wave.

Love you, guys,"I saw as they become smaller and smaller. Here goes anything,"I think nervously.

(Mia)

What do you mean Zayn left for his tour today, Don?"I ask. She's invited me in and she pours me a cup of green tea.

You mean he never told you he's leaving for his tour today?"Don asks suprised.

No,"I say, frowning. But how could he have not told me something like this?"

I know. I don't get it too,"Don says, frowning as well. Did you guys fight or anything last night?"

I blush deeply and shook my head. Don cocks her head to one side and smiles.

Yeah and that's convincing. Come on tell,"She urges.

He kissed me,"I tell her and she smiles.

And?"She says.

And then he just left like that. He said he had to think and he just walked away like that,"I tell her.

He didn't,"Don says shocked.

He did,"I tell her. So when will he come back?"

I dunno. Around four or five months, near summer break, after their U.K tour and then back again for another tour at the States,"

That long?"I ask wearily. She nods.

Well I gotta go Don,"I say and stand up. Thanks for the tea."

No problem Mia,"she says.

Here I got you a little something from New York,"I tell her and hand her the box with a necklace in it. I had gotten everyone a little something and I got one for Don as well.

Thanks Mia, its gorgeous,"she says holding up the necklace.

Its no problem really,"I tell her. I head home and then try to call Zayn.

_Vas Happenin? I'm sorry I can't take your call but leave a message I'll call back," _Zayn's voice rings through the phone. I smile and decide to call him later. The whole week was okay, I mostly stayed at home, slept, went out with Ava and tried to contact Zayn. I emailed him, Called him and tweeted him and everything else but he never and I mean never replied back.

And of course I felt hurt that he wasn't talking to me or replying me back. It felt like I had wasted time and money coming back here for week when I just came back for Zayn. I left a week later for New York and went I went back there were posters and newspaper ads for One Directions concert in Chicago. I kept emaiing Zayn and the rest of the boys but none of them replied. For a while I honestly felt like Bella Swan from Twilight when that stupid Edward had left her and ignored her emails and calls and more.

But it was stupid and I had a busy schedule and wasn't going to let this break my focus so I stopped trying to contact Zayn in all ways.

If he was going to ignore me for something I didn't do then I would too," I say angrily to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I Do Miss You (Mia)

Nope I'm not going to come home for the summer holidays,"I tell Ava firmly. We were talking to each other via Skype and Ava asked me if I were coming home for the three months summer break. Ava's face wrinkles up into a frown.

And why not?"she asks haughtily. Mom and Dad are coming home, I have to take care of Hachi all by myself and Zayn's coming home around that time,""she tells me. I frown.

So?"I ask her.

So you must come home. We haven't seen mum and dad for ages and I want you to come home too,"she tells me, looking at me as I couldn't have figured that out by myself. I groan.

I know why you don't want to come home,"Ava says bossily. Its because of Zayn isn't it?"

I nod at her tiredly. Its very late at New York, almost 1 a.m. and I actually had to get up early tommorow, well today, for my shift at a diner nearby my apartment. I worked as a waitress and its very hard work for a clumsy someone like me. But I liked it either ways. It was nice to put a smile on people's faces every morning when they came in for breakfast.

I took the job up mainly because I needed money to cover my personal expenses like clothes, fuel for my car(I traded the Vespa and got a second hand Honda Civic), and more. I got a monthly allowance from Mum and Dad mostly to pay for my rent and stuff like that but that was it. So the job it was.

Why can't you just let him off the hook like he does?"Ava asks.

Because I'm not Zayn, Ava. I'm Mia and I'm very tired so goodnight,"I tell her and my hand moves to plug my laptop out.

Mia, Don't you dare cut our call,"Ava says.

Or what?"I ask her, grinning now.

Or I'll er,"Ava hesitates. I laugh.

Hachi comes running into her room and put his legs on Ava's lap.

Hachi,"I say brightly when I see him. He barks back excitedly and licks Ava's screen.

Hachi!"Ava says. I just cleaned my screen, boy,"

Hachi gives another bark, licks Ava's cheek this time

I love you boy,"I tell fondly after him. I had to or let's say Ava had to take care of Hachi after Zayn left for his great big tour. He just asked Ava to take care of Hachi when he left and that was about it.

So Mia, Are you coming home?"Ava asks again. I shook my head.

Not even for a little while?"she asks with a sad, pouty face. I shook my head again.

Ava rubbed Hachi's head. Not even for this little man here?"she asks, hugging Hachi now.

Maybe,"I tell her with a weak smile. Ava smiles and punches the air.

Great then I'll book your tickets?"she says.

Okay fine,"I tell her, giving in. I did want to see Mum and Dad so bad and Hachi too. And I missed England. But book it one way please, Ava?"I continue.

Why?"she asks.

I'm sure when I come home, I'd want to spend more than a month with you guys,"I tell her with a wink. She grins.

I just rule when it comes to persuading people into doing what I want," Ava says airily.

Correction. You just rule when it comes to persuading me into things you want me to do,"I tell her.

Whatever,"Ava says, waving me off.

Alrighty I'm going to sleep,"I tell her.

Goodnight,"she says and blows me a kiss. I smile and pretend to catch at the air and bring my hand to my heart.

Love you sis,"I tell her and log off. But just before I switch my laptop off, I type Zayn another email.

Hey Zayn,

Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry and I really want us to be on good terms. Please talk to me? Its been six months since you talked to me and we haven't even gone without talking to to each other for a two days the last time I left for New York. So why are you so angry with me? I'm terribly sorry and I do miss you. Please reply back to me? Tweet me or or call me or even send me a message.

Love Mia.

I reread the email and then erased it. I didn't send him the email, instead I shut my laptop down and went to sleep. I did miss him and I felt really hurt that he wasn't even talking to me in any sort of way. I thought it would wear off, him not talking to me within the first or second week but then he stopped talking to me completely altogether. I didn't know what I did to make him feel so angry with me or upset. I must have sent him a hundred emails, a thousand text messages and called him at least a million times. Nothing. Zero. Zip. Zilch.

Seeing him on TV and listening to the bands songs would set me off to tears when I had my period or when I had really bad days, I would turn the TV off and start swearing angrily. That was the reason I didn't want to go back to Bradford. I didn't want to see Zayn or forgive him. I had apologized enough and I was sick of this. I'm his best friend or I was his best friend.

The next morning,

I had a strong cup of black coffee and then headed off to work. I waved at James, the doorman and I said good morning to the George, a man I saw every morning with his dog, a Great Dane, Ralph. Liv had already headed off to college and I only had a class later on in the afternoon.

Morning, Annie,"I tell my fellow waitress.

Morning Mia,"she says cheerfully. You're early but here catch,"she says and throws me a pad, a pen and menus.

I catch them and see a customer sitting at a table. I walked over to the table and smile.

Good Morning Sir, what can I get you?"I ask and look up at him.

I'll have the eggs and bacon with a coffee to go with it,"he says grimly. I continued to smile at him and ignored his grim expression.

Coming right up,"I tell and head off to hand my order to Henry, the cook. I'm almost done with my shift and head to take my last customers order. He's back is facing my front and he looks somewhat very familiar with brown hair.

Good Morning, What can I get... Leo?"

Mia?"Leo says in a surprised tone.

Are you stalking me?"I ask him with a smile. What are you doing in New York?"

Dad got me to move here to take his place at the company for a while but I'm moving back to England next month,"he tells me with an easy smile. And what about you?"

I'm studying at NYCDA,"I tell him proudly.

No joke,"he tells me with a huge grin. That's awesome,"

I know,"I tell him.

I see your my server today,"he tells me. Had breakfast yet?"

I shook my head. I only had some coffee today,"I tell him.

Have it with me then?"Leo says.

No, it's okay. There really isn't a need for you to wait for me,"I say.

Nope. I'll wait for you and we can head off together,"he tells me. I nod and smile. Five minutes later, I get my coat, fix my makeup in the rest room and together with Leo, we exit the diner.

So where are we going for breakfast?"I ask him. Leo looks around for a minute.

Just wait here okay?'he tells me and runs off for a second into a deli. He comes out a few minutes later with a white package and two coffee containers.

Lets head to Greenwich park?"He tells me. I nod and take the white package from Leo. He holds his arm out, grinning widely and I laugh and take it. We sit down on a bench and I open the package.

Croissants and Danish pastries?"I say with a knowing smile. Those are my favorite,"

I know. You told me at London that they were you favourite,"he says and hands me a cup of coffee. Sugar?"

Four please,"I tell him. I rip the tops off the sugar, pour them into my coffee and then stir it and take a grateful sip. Thanks,"

Its no problem,"Leo tells me. We spend nearly an hour at the park, strolling around after we had finished our breakfast and we talked, mostly about home and college and living here in New York.

I'm really sorry, Leo but I have to go,"I tell him apologetically. I'm already running late for class,"

No problem,"he says with an easy smile. Er, Mia would you like to go out for a movie or something tonight with me?"

As in a date?"I ask and he smiles.

Yes. As in a date,"he says. My heart gives a tiny lurch and I grin.

Sure,"I tell him cheerfully.

Excellent. I'll pick you up for dinner at around 7.30?"he asks.

I nod. That would be great,"I tell him. See you 7.30 then,"

He nods and I walk back to my apartment. When I come home from college, I see Liv on the sofa.

Hullo you,"she says.

Hey, I tell her. You will never believe who I say today?"

Who?" She says. The boys?"she continues referring to Zayn, Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall. I frown and shook my head.

Nope I met up with Leo at the diner today,"I say.

Not ,"Liv says sitting up straighter.

Yes Leo,"I tell her.

And?"she says with a laugh.

He asked me out,"I tell her.

Really?"Liv says. What time are you guys going out?"

7.30,"I tell her.

Let me dress you up please?"Liv begs.

No because you would make me wear something over the top,"I tell her.

I would not,"she protests. I laugh and have a bath and then change into .com/cgi/set?id=47506707. I wait patiently for Leo and then the door rings.

Bye Liv,"I tell her and dash door to the door. I check myself out in the mirror and then open the door. Leo smiles and hands me a small yet elegant bouquet of a mixture of white, pink and red roses. He smiles at me and then leans and kisses my cheek.

You shouldn't have Leo,"I tell him as I walk back inside to put the flowers in a vase. He grins.

Just a little something for you,"He tells me. We leave together in his car which happens to be a sleek but big, black Range Rover(./imgres?q=range+rover&num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=n9ncoEB2SI1KgM:&imgrefurl=&docid=swSViQgpG3k03M&imgurl=/data_&w=1024&h=681&ei=8YCRT9CCI8vhrAfj28D6BA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=368&vpy=91&dur=1015&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=191&ty=73&sig=103620342066742137458&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=182&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:132)

Big car huh?"I tell him.

Please, Its Dads,"he tells me with a laugh. We have dinner at an Asian Cuisine restaurant. We walk to the teater nearby and watched a movie and then he drove me home.

That was a lot of fun,"Leo says with a flirty smile.

I lean against the door and smile at him. I certainly had fun tonight, a really good time with Leo. He was charming, funny, nice and so romantic. I had a really good time. Thanks for taking me out," I tell him coyly. He smiles.

Goodnight then Leo,"I tell him and then lean in to kiss him on his cheek and when I pull back, Leo holds onto my hand.

Won't you kiss me goodnight?"he asks in a really tacky but romantic way. I laugh and reach for him but he's too tall. Leo laughs and leans and kisses me gently and softly on my lips. Then we pull apart.

Wow,"He says and shoots me an adorable smile.

Goodnight, Leo,"I tell him. I'll call you tommorow,"

Goodnight Mia,"he says and watches me slip into the apartment. I smile and dance around the room for a bit.

I totally saw you guys kiss Mia!"Liv exclaims behind me. You guys look so adorable!"

I smile at her and sigh happily.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it and I know I wrote this chapter mainly about Mia but I promise you the next will be about Zayn and why he doesn't answer Mia's calls, email, text messages and more... I love u guys and thanks so much for commenting and favorting and following... Will update tommorow! If you have any ideas you wanna give me, please do. I really could use some ideas! Thanks Lovies**

**A/N**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Time To Come Home****(Zayn)**

That was a bloody awesome concert,"I tell the boys. And boy, Were the fans amazing,"

I know right,"Niall says slapping my outstretched hand.

Louis imitates us with both of his hands and then bounces onto my back. Run, Vain,'Louis says and whacks my bottom. I run around for a little and stand up straight and let Louis fall to the ground.

Ooof,"he says when he hits the floor.

Is that pretty bottom of yours alright Lou?"Harry asks. We burst out laughing and we head backstage to get changed. We were going to leave Chicago, go back home to U.K for a fortnight or so and then come back for the New York tour and spend around a month or more there. I couldn't wait for the New York tour.

I really couldn't wait to go back home especially to mum. I missed her most. And my sister and my dad of course. And Hachi too. I didn't know whether Mia was coming home or not for the summer holidays but I did want to see her too. I wanted to apologise and I wanted to ask her out, properly this time. I did want to make her mine, the girl had me going mad for her.

Gah!"I yell and run my hands through my hair.

Come on lads,"Liam says. We've got only an hour left for our flight,"

The boys were going to crash at my house for around two days and then leave for their own homes. We decided at the last minute, with Paul, that we needed a break, however short it was. But tickets weren't able to have been booked so they lads were staying at Bradford for the while.

Excited to see you girl, eh?"Harry asks, slapping me on my back.

Don't even know whether she's going to be even home,"I tell him. Harry smiles.

If fate wants it then she will be at Bradford,"Harry says cheesily. I look at him.

Hazza, you're too cheesy,"I tell him.

So you think,"Harry scoffs. Girls can't get enough of me,"

Yeah, yeah,"I tell him and chuckle lightly. We check out of our hotel ten minutes later and head straight to the airport. They've closed the terminal we were going through for us so we wouldn't have to deal with fans breaking past security and doing something stupid and then getting hurt. We loved them, the fans. We were only here because of them.

We reach the airport in ten solid minutes and then after 8 autographs and 3 pictures with fans we emerged from the crowd and then headed to our terminal, dragging our bags behind us, with security hovering around us like hawk and Louis and Niall having a sugar rush from the the bottle of pop we shared in our room. Niall was on Louis back, piggyback and Louis was snorting loudly.

Right this way boys,"Paul says. Louis, stop jumping from seat to seat. No, not you too Niall,"

We're flying in privately this time,"Liam says.

We are?"Louis says, looking shocked. He changes his expression to a cheeky one. We're going to have a lot of privacy then right?"

Duh,"Niall says.

Where's my Hazza?"Louis yells looking for Harry. He spots him by Paul and bounds to him. We're going to have loads of fun tonight, Hazza,"

Yep, we were a bunch of sillies. Especially our crazy, hyper, funny Louis. We board our flight and I brace myself for the long flight back home.

No I want to sit next to the window next to my baby,"Louis protests and jumps on to my seat next to Harry.

Fine then,"I tell him and grab an unsuspecting Liam and Niall. I'll sit next to my boys then,"

Noooo,"Louis howls. He grabs Liam and Niall and squashes them to his cheek. We somehow end up rolling all over the plane until Paul comes in and forces into pairs and I get to sit next to Louis in the end.

Goodnight my widdle bad boi,"Louis says and fake snores loudly.

**(Mia)(Mia's outfit:.com/coming_home/set?id=47567283)**

I'll be back here Liv, in say a fortnight or maybe a month,"I tell her apologetically. She's come to see me off at the John Kennedy International airport and I was already regretting my decision to go back. One, I didn't want to leave behind Liv or Leo as a matter of fact. We were sort of dating now, going out on our fair share of dates. But we weren't official yet. Just yet.

It was silly to miss home since he was going to move back to London in a week and that's I should really start missing him then when I come back to New York without him.

Call me when you get there will you?"Liv says.

I will,"I tell her and hug her. Take care of yourself will you?"

Of course I will,"she tells me sweetly. Don't go punching Zayn in his pretty face will you? Get him in groin,"

I will,"I tell her laughing. Liv leans for a hug.

Take care will you?"she says. Don't let him break your heart again,"

I don't know, Liv,"I tell her with a shrug. There's part of me that wants to see him so bad and apologize for something I didn't even do and then there's part of me that wants to kick him in the groin,"

Liv laughs. If I were you, I would do the second act,"She says with a wink.

Well I better go now,"I say. Bye love,"

Bye Mia,"Liv says. Have a good flight and send my love to Ava, Hachi and your parent for me, will you?"

I nod. Sure,"I say and head to Gate 8. I wave to Liv who gave me an air kiss. I laugh and send her back an air-kiss. God, I'm looking forward to getting this flight over with and I haven't even boarded it yet.

**(Zayn)**

You complete oaf, Louis. Those are mum's favorite flowers,"I tell Louis, trying hard not to laugh my head off. We just got back home and Louis tried to _coolly _shuffle up the front but then Harry and Niall pushed him off and he went whizzing about and landed on Mums flowers.

Seriously, Can you guys be a bit more careful?"Liam says, trying to look serious.

Aw come on Liam,"Louis says with a smile. You know you want to laugh,"

Liam smiles and starts laughing.

I love you, Lou. I really do,"Liam says and hugs Louis.

Hey, hands off. Lou's mine,"Harry says in mock anger.

Golly, they're fighting over me,"Louis yells in a high pitched voice. I'm so flattered,"he continues and waves his hand in a really funny manner. I laugh at them clowns and ring the doorbell.

**(Third Person's Point of View)**

Mia's flight was a day earlier than the boys so she arrived home earlier in the evening. The boys arrived home late almost midnight. And so then the next day when Zayn finds out that Mia's actually home.

**To_ be continued..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Some Hot Chick(Mia)

Mia?"Ava says shaking me.

What?"I snap and open my eyes. She keeps me awake all night by forcing me to tell her about Leo and then she wakes me up at 11 in the morning. And Ava waking up on any morning is impossible. My sister could sleep like a log. I was still sleepy and I wanted more of it.

I need you to head to the library and drop off some books for me,"she tells me with a sugary, syrupy voice.

I groan. What are you doing up so early anyways?"I ask her, frowning.

Early?"Ava scoffs. You call 11 in the morning early?"

Yes,"I mutter sleepily. What time did you wake up anyways?"

Oh around 8, I think?"she says thoughtfully.

8?"I say and my eyes shoot open. You're kidding me? How come you're an early bird now?'

Well after you left and I was all alone here, I guess I just started waking up real early,"she says brightly.

Oh. Well, can I have at least five more minutes of sleep?"I ask sleepily and close my eyes for a few more minutes.

No, you can't,"she says and pulls my duvet off me and leaves them on the floor. It was like old times. I would curl up and simply go back to sleep. Then Ava would come back in five minutes or so and then wake me up properly. I would drag myself to the bathroom and then spend at least half an hour in there. Then I would come out and dry my hair and then get into some clothes. Some days I took the trouble to dress up properly but other days, when I wasn't really in the mood to dress up or just wanted to wear comfy clothes, I would just fling on whatever I liked to wear.

And today was no different. I got up and had a bath, brushed my teeth and then changed into a pair of shorts and an over sized shirt and head downstairs to the kitchen. I made some toast and then took the cup of freshly brewed coffee from Ava and sat down on the table. I ate my breakfast slowly while Ava riffled through the papers and tinkered around in the kitchen.

I looked outside the window and it looked pretty gloomy. It had just rained and I wasn't exactly thrilled about going outside where it was going to be all wet and slippery. I should be back in bed all tucked up, nice and cosy.

I such a lzay person,"I tell myself and chuckle lightly.

What time are Mom and Dad coming tommorow?"I ask Ava.

Erm, Late in the afternoon. Mum said maybe around three or four,"She says. Why?"

Just wanted to know,"I tell her

Hey are you planning to go anywhere after you drop off my books?"Ava asks.

I shook my head. Nope I'm coming straight home back to my bed,"I say longingly.

God, Mia. Why are you such a bore?"Ava says.

I'm not a bore,"I say defensively. Its just that it's cold outside and I want to stay all curled up in bed and maybe read a book,"

Sound nice but you and I are going out to do something,"she says firmly.

But Ava I don't want to,"I protest but she stuffs my mouth with leftover bits of my toast.

No buts,"she says and skips off. I sigh and swallow my toast and then head upstairs. I change into this .com/some_hot_chick/set?id=47617457, Did my make-up and braided my hair into an untidy side-braid and then head downstairs. Ava wasn't down yet so I decided to head outside and dump her large stack of books in her car.

I sigh when I open the door. The cold, humid air hits my skin and cause goose bumps to rise and I rub my hands together.

(Zayn)

Wake up, boys it 10.30,"Mum says gently. She switches on the light and it fills my dark room which a lightning speed.

Mum no,"I protest and cover my eyes. Off the light,"

I know you too well, Zayn. The minute I turn the light off, you're going to go back to sleep,"Mum says with a laugh. Next to me Harry's still sound asleep and Louis's mumbling something in his sleep. Mum gives another 10 minutes and then I head to the bathroom and then have a quick shower. I didn't shave today eventhough I had a two day stubble on.

That's enough of looking at yourself, Vain,"Harry grumbles sleepily. He's standing at the entrance of the bathroom, waiting for his turn to use the shower.

See you downstairs, Curls,"I tell him and pinch his cheeks affectionately.

Zayn!"Harry protests. When I head downstairs to the kitchen, I see Niall and Liam already seated at the table, Niall with his plate groaning of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast and Liam reading the papers, slowly sipping his tea

So is Mia coming back for the holidays then?"I ask Doniya. From the corner of my eyes I see the boys smile knowingly.

Coming back?"she scoffs. She's already home, she arrived a day earlier,"

I nod and I know instantly what I'm going to do today. I scurry down my food and then gulp my tea quickly.

Pass the bacon will you Zayn?"Niall asks. This must be then 5th time he asked me to pass him the bacon but you know our Niall. He eats a lot. Suddenly there's small explosion of a noise and I whip head around.

Niall's dropped a big one this time,"Harry says, pinching his nose. Phooey Niall!"

What?"Niall says innocently. It doesn't even smell,"

Sure it doesn't,"I tell him with a laugh. I pass the plate of bacon to Niall and finish my breakfast. Anyone want to come with me, see Mia?"

I'll come,"Louis volunteers. But let me finish me breakfast,"

Then I'll go ahead first,"I say impatiently.

Someone's eager to see his one true love, isn't he?"Louis teases. Liam laughes into his tea, Niall chokes on his food and Harry winked at me.

Shut up,"I say and smile. I'm gonna go ahead okay?"

Louis gives me a look and then nods. Try not to love her too hard okay?"he says. Save some for me,"

I laugh and head outside. Its a normal cold-humid day out and I'm actually enjoying this weather. I walk too fast down the steps and nearly lose my balance. I walk slowly then and see Mia walking outside, with a tired and annoyed look on her face. I can feel my confidence wearing off and I take a deep breath. I walk up to their house and smile at Mia but she doesn't see me.

Mia's holding a huge stack of books and doesn't even look at me when I walk into their house path. The stacks of books she's carrying is too much for her to even see so I clear my throat but even that doesn't work. As she nears me, I wave awkwardly at her and as she nears me I catch the scent of her perfume. That toxic, delicious and special, spicy and my favorite one on her. She crashes into me, her books sliding of her grip and falling on to the ground. She falls to the ground without even looking up.

Watch where you're going, will you?"she says in an annoyed tone. The exact same words I had told her the first time we met.

There are better ways to say sorry, Douche,"I tell her with a grin and get to my knees to help her. She looks up into my eyes and her expression changes from an annoyed one to a look of recognition. _  
_

Zayn?"she stutters, looking stunned for a second.

Hey Mia,"I tell her cheerfully. Vas Happenin?"I continue and hold my hands out for a hug. But then her expression changes completely to one full of fury.

Vas Happenin?"she says. You ignore me for half a fucking year and you come back and tell me Vas Happenin?"she continues. She loses it completely and then flings a book at me.

Zayn Malik you complete cow. You ignore my emails, my messages and my calls and come back and tell me Vas Happening?"she screeches and throws more books at me. I duck and try to dodge as many as I can, most of them hitting my shoulder and my legs.

Mia, I can explain *duck*, I'm really sorry,"I yell at her.

Oh so now you're sorry huh?"she says. I'm not letting you off the hook so easily for this Zayn,"

(Louis POV)

Right gentleman, I'm off to Mia's,"I say and stand up in a very important sort of manner. Harry snickers and I turn my nose up at him haughtily. It was sort of funny to behave like that. I scoot out the front and skip along the pavement like a little girl. I can hear a girl yelling and I walk curiously in that direction and then I see some hot chick throwing books at Zayn so I run back in to get the boys.

Guys! Guys! There's some hot chick throwing books at Zayn!"I yell. She's gotta be a Belieber or something,"

What?"Liam says. Louis is this one of your lame jokes, I swear I will chop you up and eat you myself,"

Go ahead then,"I tell him. I bet I taste better than the rest of you,"

No, Niall would cause he eats the most and would taste the best,"Harry points out. I give Harry a look.

The boys follow me out and when they see the pretty girl throwing books at Zayn and yelling furiously, we head to break the fight up. I head straight to the girl and hold her back. Boy does she have some strength. It took both Harry and I to restrain her and event hen we had problems holding her back

Let go off me Hazza and Lou. Just let me have one go at that complete...,"the girl says some very colorful words (Harry winces lightly) and manages to throw another book at Zayn which hits him right on his face, who's obviously let his guard down.

Oww,"Zayn says and the girl laughs hysterically.

Hang on,"Harry says surprised. Do we know you?"

Of course you do,"She answers and holds still so Harry and I let her go.

No we don't,"Niall says awkwardly.

Oh this is new. You don't know me?"She scoffs. Have you all gone and gotten your memories wiped off then? I'm his ex-best friend,"

Mia?"

(Zayn)

So now I'm positively baffled. The boys came outside to see the commotion and managed to stop Mia from hitting me with more books. But the minute I let my guard down, she manages to hit me squarely on my face and its taking a lot of control not to swear as loud as I can. Then when the boys say the don't recognize her, she points a finger at me and says "I'm his _EX-BESTFRIEND_,"

And then she shakes Harry and Louis off her and stomp back into her house and slams the door behind her.

That was Mia,"Niall says, looking stunned. We look at each other for a second when the door is opened again.

You guys too,"Mia says to the lads. I tried to get to all of you but no, none of you answered back,"

Well we had to change our numbers and emails and stuff like that,"Liam says defensively. We couldn't have fans calling us all the time could we?"

That's still no excuse for Zayn to have not have my number or email as a matter of fact,"Mia says, pointing an accusing finger at me. She shook her head and turned around to walk back in but I run after her and stop her.

Mia, Look at this,"I tell her and hold my wrist up for her.

What?"Mia snaps angrily and then looks at the friendship bracelet on my hand that she'd given me before I left for the tour.

I never took it off and I'm really sorry,"I start to say. I know what I did is unforgiveable but I want to make it up to you and show you that I can be a better friend. If you would just give me another chance,"

To my utter suprise, Mia starts tearing up and smiles meekly. She runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

Oh Zayn,"she says while sobbing. I've missed you so much and I didn't know what I'd done to make you this angry with me until you stopped talking to me for months and I felt so hurt and angry that you just threw me aside like that,"

I'm so sorry I threw the books at you and of course I forgive you,"she continues and buries her head onto my shoulder and cries harder. I hug her back and turn my head around to look at the boys. Harry, Niall and Liam have the same bewildered look on their faces like me while Louis's crouched over laughing as hard as he can.

I will never understand women,"I think. And as if she's read my mind, Mia looks at Louis and frowns. She steps away from me.

I'm having my period, ok?"she says. That's why I'm so emo,"

She wipes her tears and then smiles at me.

I've really missed you, Mia. More than you could possibly imagine,"I tell her and hug her again.

I bet I missed you more,"she says.

Nope. I missed you more,"I tell her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Introducing my boyfriend**(Zayn)

So finally everything's alright and Mia's cooled down. The lads have gone home but not before the burst out laughing at Mia's reaction. First she was a fiery as a lioness and the next as pliant as a kitten. Sometimes I couldn't understand that girl. When the lads and I were back at home in my room, mainly doing nothing we started laughing.

That was so awkward,"Niall declares. I mean like one second, Mia was throwing books at you and the next second she's in you arms, crying,"

I know right?"Liam says. I swear that girl is just plain feisty, funny and so unexpected,"

Can say I blame her for hitting Zayn,"Harry says laughing. I would have threw bricks at my best friend if he did that to me,"

I don't know about you guys but I know I just laughed my arse off,"Louis says.

The lads left the next day and Mia promised she would visit them before they left. The lads made the both of us promise we would visit before we left again for our tour.

I snap out of my thoughts and head to Mia's house. She told me we could go out do something today and couldn't wait too. I was still debating whether I should tell Mia about my feelings and I wanted too. I was sure of myself this time and I wanted to tell her. I run up the steps and walk straight into her house without knocking(the door was not locked) and I see Mia and a familiar looking guy leaning down to her.

Ahem,"I clear my throat and they see me and pull back.

Er, hey Zayn,"Mia says, looking sheepish.

Hey Mia,"I tell her tersely. Who's this?"

Leo,"The guy says and holds his hand out to me. I don't take it, instead I feigned a smile.

Er, hello,"I tell him. So what are you doing here?"

Oh I'm just down to see Mia before I move back to London today,"he says.

Oh,"I say and nod. So how do you know Mia?"

Er I met her at school and then back at New York and we started dating,"he says with a triumphant smile. Mia gives me a funny look. I feel like my heart has dropped down to the floor. Stupid, stupid me.

Oh,"I say and give Mia a look.

Well, I, er, gotta go Mia,"Leo says finally. I'll call you okay? And when will you go back to New York?"

Er, I don't know,"Mia shrugs and a light bulb lights up in my head.

I am bloody smart,"I think to myself. After _that_ Leo leaves, I stood next to Mia and smiled.

Mia?"I ask slowly.

Yeah, Zayn?"she says as equally slow.

I was wondering if you'd like to come with us boys on tour to New York,"I start. I can pay for your flight ticket because I just want to spend time with you,"

Well, I would love to come with you boys,"Mia starts. But I don't want you to pay for my ticket,"she continues firmly.

Why not?"I ask and frown.

You're my best friend and I don't want you to spend money on me when I can get the ticket myself, thank you very much,"Mia says with a smile. Is Eleanor and Danielle coming along to?"

Yeah,"I lie. I was sure they weren't coming but I'll get Louis and Liam to get them to come. Anything to get Mia away from that daft idiot.

Well okay,"Mia says thoughtfully after a while. I'll come but only if I can pay for my own boarding, entertainment and more,"

What?"I protest. No can do. I'm asking you so I should pay,"

Then I'm not coming,"Mia says in a very simple tone.

I look at her and I know this is one of the things that's made me fall for her. Even now when I had money, she refused to let me pay for anything concerning the both of us.

Fine then,"I say quickly.

Great, so when will you guys leave for New York?"she asks.

In a week or two,"I tell her. We'll spend a month in New York and then its heading to Australia for us,"

Okay then I'd better book my flight tickets,"Mia says, thinking hard.

There's no need for that,"I tell Mia. We're flying via private jet,"

Wow, really?"Mia asks, looking impressed.

Course,"I tell her. We're loaded,"

She laughs. Zayn why haven't you shaved your stubble?"she asks curiously.

I think it looks sexy on me, don't you think?"I say.

No it doesn't. You look daft,"Mia jokes.

I do?"I say and then lunge to tickle her at her weak spot.

Zayn!"Mia yells laughing.

What were you saying about my stubble again?"I ask her.

It looks so sexy,"Mia says finally. Just stop tickling me,"

I let her up and she stuck her tongue out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: What do you want to do?(Mia)(Mia's outfit:.com/cgi/set?id=47741449)**

So what do you want to do today?"I ask Zayn. He's just come over and I've come off the phone, talking to Leo. He moved to London already but I felt a bit guilty for not helping him out but I wanted to spend time with Zayn and Leo told me not to worry about him.

I dunno?"Zayn answers

Wanna go out?"I ask holding up the keys to Ava's car. She had an orange mini cooper convertible much to my envy.

Sure,"Zayn says. Where do you want to go?"

I dunno,"I shrug. Where do you wanna go?"

I dunno,"Zayn says in a sly tone. Where do you want me to want us to go?"

I caught in quickly on to his answer.

I dunno,"I tell him with a cheeky smile. Where do you want me to want you to want us to go?"

Hahahaha Mia,"Zayn says dryly. You're such a copycat,"

Am not,"I say and scowl at Zayn.

Only kidding,"Zayn says and pinches my cheek playfully.

Get something to eat, then?"I ask, glancing at the clock on the wall. Its nearly noon, let's go grab some lunch?"

Sure,"Zayn says and smacks his hands together and rubs them. I need some fast food in me,"

McDonalds it is,"I tell him. I grab my keys, purse and grab Zayn's hand and drag him outside with me in a playfull manner. The minute we burst out of the door, we see a bunch of girls standing outside Zayn's house looking very hopeful.

There he is,"One of the girls shout. I look at Zayn who looks back at me. I smile mischievously at him.

Here have him girls,"I say and push Zayn out of the door. Have fun,"

Mia!"Zayn yells at me. I laugh and head to the back door. The fans were all really great. I myself loved them. Wait scratch that. I myself was a Directioner so I could understand.

I head to the garage through the back door and then get into Ava's gorgeous convertible and then reverse out of the garage. I wait for Zayn for about 2o minutes when he jumps into the car.

That was sorta unexpected,"He says. I wink. But the way you pushed me to them,"Zayn continues. It was totally whoa,"

They came all the way to see you Zayn,"I say. I just wanted them to have a little fun with you,"

You're too sweet Mia,"Zayn says smiling as I pull out of the driveway.

Hey, I'm a Directioner myself,"I tell him. Just not as crazy as some of them are,"I continue fondly. We head to a McDonald's drive-in and then order.

Er, I'll have a Big-Mac with medium fries on the side and fanta please,"Zayn says politely. Mia?"

Er, medium fries for me,"I say. We get out food and then I head to King Kone's.

I am in serious need of Mint Chocolate Chip,"I tell Zayn as I park infront of the place.

Great,"Zayn says and jump out of the car. I need some too,"

Dibs on the first scoop,"I yell and race in. Zayn races after me but I made it in first.

Hullo you two,"Matt says.

Hullo Matt,"Zayn says rather suprisedly. You're still working here?"

Yes for I unlike you, mate have remained unknown unlike you,"Matt says in a sarcastic tone. What can I get you two love birds today?"He continues and then winks at us.

We're not together,"Zayn and I yell.

You still haven't gotten together?"Matt asks in what sounded like a shocked tone. Oh well,"

I smile and then get a pint of mint chocolate chip ice-cream to go and a double scoop to eat right away. Zayn doesn't get any because he says he would share with me and I agreed and got an extra scoop of it. We waved to Matt and headed back to the car. I sit down and dig in happily to the ice-cream.

Here,"I tell to Zayn, holding out a spoon of ice-cream. Zayn attacks the ice-cream and then finishes the whole cup.

Hey,"I complain. That was mine, greedy guts,"

Oopps sorry Mia,"Zayn says, not looking very sorry. I just thought since you had a pint of it, I could have this,"

I turn to glare at him and Zayn gives me this smile that totally gets me all melty and soft inside. It was that sort of look that made girls faint and go all jelly in the knees. Where did this little monster learn this? God, Why is he so cute?

Oh My God, Mia you complete idiot,"I tell myself. You're dating someone else,"

Mia?"Zayn says, nudging me.

Huh? What?"I say snapping out of my own little world.

I said do you want to rent a movie and maybe have movie night today?"he asks me.

Yeah sure. Anything,"I say and nod. You get the movies and I'll get us some snacks,"

So Zayn got down at the CD store and I headed off to get us some snacks. I got us some junk food and also some other food to cook for dinner later. Then my phone rang and when I saw the person calling it was Ava.

Hello?"I say.

Mia?"Ava says. Where are you?"

I'm out with Zayn,"I tell her.

Do you know what mum just called and told me?"she says furiously.

She told me that she and Dad are not coming back because the company had Mum head off to Tokyo to deal with some stupid client and Dad's gone with her,"

No way,"I tell her, feeling very annoyed. This is total waste of money,"

I know,"Ava says. But at least you know now how long you're going to stay right?"

True. Maybe I'll go along with the boys,"I say. It might be fun,"

Go ahead then, Mia,"Ava says. I think I'm going to arrange a holiday to somewhere,"She continues sounding bored.

You sure?"I ask her. I don't mind staying back with you,"

Nope and anyways I'm going out with Eugene right now,"She says. Eugene happened to be her boyfriend and though I haven't meet him, he sounds like a very nice person. From what I've heard from Ava he's really funny, cute and nice.

Okay,"I tell her.

Bye Mia,"Ava says and cuts the line. I rolled my eyes.

Bye Ava,"I say. Just then Zayn came ran up to me with the movie DVDs on his hand.

Want to see what I got for us?"Zayn says brightly.

Nope it's okay,"I say smiling. I trust you,"I say and wink at him. We hop back into the car and then just drive around for a little until we get home. When we get home Zayn helps me put my stuff inside the refrigerator. We had completely forgotten about my ice-cream so when I shoved it to the back of the freezer, it was already a melted blob of cream.

Zayn headed back home for a shower and promised me he would be over around 8. I went upstairs to laze around, then had a shower and changed into some comfy clothes(.com/cgi/set?id=44405328). It was cold outside but I switched on the air- conditioner in the living room and brought pillows and duvets downstairs and threw them on the sofa. I headed off to the kitchen to make dinner and then decided on spaghetti with red sauce.

I had taken out some minced chicken earlier to defrost so I set it on a plate and then fried it. I had sun-dried tomatoes and started chopping it when someone had wrapped their arms around me. I got the scare of my life and jumped lightly and in the process I had managed to cut my index finger very lightly. Still maybe lightly wasn't exactly the word when blood was oozing out of my finger and on to the tomatoes, which ruined it.

Well you can't expect me to not have had a scare,"I tell Zayn who was looking around for a plaster and some antiseptic cream.

I'm sorry,"Zayn says sheepishly and then holds his left hand out in victory. I found a band-aid,"

I smiled and washed my hand and let Zayn wrap the band-aid around my finger. He helped me finish making dinner and then we cleaned up and brought our plates out to the living room and plopped ourselves comfortably onto the sofa.

So what did you get?"I ask him when he fished out the DVD's.

Er, Scarface, Exorsicm of Emily Rose and for you The Notebook,"Zayn says. So what should we watch first?"

The Notebook,"I yell excitedly.

Mia!"Zayn whines. You'll cry and then get your food all salty,"

True,"I say laughing. Okay we'll watch what you want to watch,"

Excellent,"Zayn says and shoves Scarface into the DVD player. He hops on to the sofa and starts digging in to this food enthusiastically. We watch the movie for what feels like hours to me and when it finally ends, Zayn heads to the kitchen to get some snacks and I quickly put The Notebook on. We sit down, this time with popcorn and watch. I lean my hand onto Zayn's shoulder and Zayn put his feet up next to mine to warm his cold feet up.

Zayn!"I whine. Take your feet away,"

I can't,"He protests. Your's are so toasty warm and mine's so cold and lonely,"

Hahaha very funny,"I say but I let him warm his feet against mine. Zayn gets up halfway through the movie to head to the bathroom to change into some new clothes because I had cried into his shirt and made it soaked up with all my tears. He had brought extra clothes because he knew I was going to cry buckets when we watched the movie which was exactly what happened. We watched The Exorcism of Emily Rose next, and I had to clamp my mouth shut to keep myself from screaming my lungs out.

Ava was already home and she had gone straight to bed when she knew we were going to watch a horror movie. As for Zayn? He laughed throught the movie whenever I closed my eyes or had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I forced him to stay over after the movie finished,

Zayn Malik, you are not going anyway,"I tell him, shaking. You made me watch that stupid movie now you sit down next to me for the next couple of weeks until I finally get over watching that movie,"

Zayn laughes. Why are you such a chicken?"he asks, laughing.

I am not a chicken,"I protest. I'm just being a normal person who's afraid of ghosts unlike you,"

We go to sleep at the living room with Zayn and I fighting for the duvet to curl around and sleep with content. I woke up next morning, next to Zayn who's still sound asleep. Well that was a fun night,"I think and shudder of the horror movie we had watched last night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, This story has reached 200 favs! OMG I love you guys so much! And I made some changes with what Mia had studied. She had previously studied Law but I changed it to Bussiness okay? Thanks for reading lovies and please comment! Thanks! ****Chapter 24: Why You little...(Mia)**

Zayn's gone home to take a shower, brush his teeth, talk to the boys about some urgent thing he was talking about, etc, etc.

So since I chose what we did yesterday,"I start to tell him. You pick today's agenda,"

Hmm,"Zayn murmurs. Well I guess I need some clothes for the tour and stuff,"

Great,"I tell him. I could help you with that,''

Sure you can,"Zayn says with a laugh.

Are you making fun of me?"I ask glaring.

Nope,"Zayn says with an easy smile. He heads off and I start cleaning the mess left over from yesterday and was done by 9. Ava was suprisingly not up yet but I didn't wake her up. Hachi came bounding downstairs and stood by his plate and whined noisily. He was probably hungry so I filled up his bowl with some water and gave him so dog biscuits. He'd just come back from the vet yesterday but was sound asleep when Ava brought him back home. Hachi gives me a long lick across my cheek and I laugh and stroke his head lovingly.

I left him downstairs and run upstairs to get ready. I did so want to have a nice long soak in the bathtub but I knew Zayn would come over soon to go out so I had a quick shower instead. I get dressed into .com/fa_la/set?id=47848113 and then liberally spray some perfume all over me and then I make my way downstairs. I open the door and breathe in deeply, savoring the fresh morning air and smile.

Zayn just walked up the path and the paperboy who stop's infront of my house, flings a bundle of the daily newspaper's at us which hits Zayn on his head. Zayn frowns, picks up the paper, turns around and walks right up to the paperboy. I'm trying very hard not to laugh and watch Zayn.

Look here, Mate. You're supposed to walk to the doorstep and leave the papers there,"Zayn says through gritted teeth. The paperboy smirks.

You got legs, use them dummy,"he answers.

Do you know who I am?"Zayn says tersely. The paperboy rolls his eyes and then grabs the bundle from Zayn. Zayn turns around and smiles victoriously and then turns back. Then the paperboy does the complete unexpected. He jams the bundle of papers down Zayn's shirt and pushes him down, jumps on his bike and cycled off laughing.

I was laughing too. Rolling on all fours, I laughed so hard, my sides hurt and tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Oh my god,"I say trying to catch my breath. I should have caught that on video. It would have been epic. I bet you anything the fans would be rolling on all fours like me,"

When I look up, I see Zayn smiling back at me.

That was funny,"He admits. After I wipe off the tears rolling down my cheek, I throw the newspaper inside, grab the keys to Ava's car and we head out. We headed over to a diner to have breakfast first where Zayn orders a good old English breakfast and me, two pancakes and a cup of coffee. I had to have coffee in the morning, it was just a must in my life. Then we headed over downtown and head to a mall where we did some shopping.

I helped Zayn pick out some clothes and golly, he made everything look good on him. Whatever I thought might look good on him simply turned out to be delicious on him. He got a couple of sweatshirts, basic t-shirts, jeans, pants and more. In fact we did a lot of shopping for Zayn alone. I did some shopping too but it was nothing really next to Zayn's pile. Next Zayn wanted some shoes so we headed over to the Converse store and Zayn got himself 2 pairs. Then I wanted to get some make-up from Bobbi Brown and some perfume.

How does this smell?"I ask Zayn handing him a sample.

He takes a whiff and then shakes his head. I liked Rihanna's perfume better,"He says with a wink. I smile.

I'll take that then,"I tell the salesgirl pointing to .com/rihanna_rebl_fleur_fragrance_collection/thing?id=52717192. She packs it up for me and I hand her my money and then Zayn and I leave.

Anything else you want to do, Zayn?"I ask him, throwing our bags at the backseat.

Nope,"Zayn says, hopping into the car. Let's go home?"

Sure,"I say. Just then my phone started ringing so I picked it up.

Hello?"I say.

Hey Mia,"Leo says very slowly.

Hey Leo,"I say happily. What's up?"

I just saw the papers,"he says slomenly.

Er, so?"I ask confusedly.

Mia, there were pictures of you and Zayn holding hands at King Kone's yesterday afternoon,"he says.

What?"I say, surprised. Zayn and I weren't holding hands. We were just going in to get some ice-cream,"

Then why is there an entire article of you and Zayn plastered on the papers then?"His voice hard and accusing.

Look Leo, Zayn's my best friend and we went out to grab some lunch and some ice-cream,"I say slowly. Zayn looked at me curiously and kept nudging me. Why is it that you can trust the papers and not me, your girlfriend?"

How do you expect me to trust you when there's proof plastered all over the papers?"he yells over the phone.

Well then we shouldn't even be dating because you need trust in a fucking relationship,"I yell back at him.

You know what?"Leo says normally now. We shouldn't be dating anymore because you're the one who's not making any effort in this relationship,"

What do you mean by that?"I ask him angrily.

I mean, is that you never call me or send me text messages before I do at night or say you love me,"He says and I'm stunned.

Wow,"I say sarcastically. I had no idea you were so clingy,"

See and this too,"Leo says. You're so controlling,"

Is that all you have?"I yell down the phone. Keep it rolling,"

He stays silent on the phone and I shook my head.

You know what?"I say. I'll just talk to you later, okay?"I continue and cut the line. I thrown my phone into my bag and then reverse out of the parking lot.

I am coming with you to New York

What happened?"Zayn instantly.

We're on the paper's Zayn,"I explain.

For what?"Zayn says frowning now.

Apparently the paparazzi caught us holding hands which we were so totally not doing," I tell Zayn. I drive home on full speed and then without even bothering to get our stuff out, I shoot to the dining room without a word to Zayn, who follows me closely. The house was empty, I think Ava's gone out with Eugene and the newspapers been unrolled and clearly looked like Ava had through them.

At the side of the front page, there's a headline reading One Direction's Bradford Bad Boy seen out with mystery girl. Ava had even circled that part of the page with a red sharpie and with ? on it. I start flipping the pages feverishly and read certain parts aloud for both Zayn and I.

_**One Direction's Bradford Bad Boy seen out with Mystery Girl. Are the duo dating?**_

_It was reported that Zayn Malik was yesterday seen downtown Bradford with a leggy brunette mystery girl. The two were spotted at a McDonald's drive-in and were looking very cosy holding hands as they made their way in to King Kone's where they were spotted sharing a cup of ice-cream together. The mystery girl, by a source, is none other than Amelia Vance, 19, who happens to be not your ordinary girl-next door. With a bachelor of business degree under her belt already from Harvard, Mia is momentarily living in New York where she is attending the New York Performing Arts School._

_Mia, apparently lives right next to Zayn's family home where both of them attended the same school and were firm friends from the start. By the way the two were looking at each other, We can tell that they're both very much interested with each other and are most likely to start dating soon, if they were not dating already. Well girls, guess that leaves just curly haired hottie, Harry Styles and Irish cutie, Niall Horan "Up for Grabs". _

_Report by Jessica Withers_

I frown when I see the pictures. There was one of us holding hands but it was only me dragging Zayn into King Kone's in a playful manner. God, it was going to be even worse tommorow if the paparazzi's to pictures of us.

I have to call Leo,"I tell Zayn who's picked up the papers and is reading it very intently. I pick my phone up and head to my room. Leo picks up at the first ring.

Mia?"Leo says softly.

Leo?"I say, feeling sorry I had shouted at him.

(Zayn)

So from the shouting match Mia and_ that Leo _had gotten into I'm sure they've broken up. It's going to make the New York tour even more fun. Mia's gone upstairs to talk to him and I'm hoping they've broken up for good.

Just then my BlackBerry rings loudly and I pick it up. The caller says that Louis's calling so I answer right away.

Why you little...,"Louis says in a funny tone. You've got Mia just wrapped around your finger already,"

How did you know?"I ask suspiciously.

It's all over the news, dumbo, you guys looking all cosy and holding hands,"Louis answers. There's rumours flying around you stayed at over at Mia's place for the night. Why you little ,"Louis continues to say but I cut him off.

Hang on, we just watched a horror movie and Mia was too scared too head to sleep so she forced me to stay over. We did nothing sexual,"I laugh. And about us holding hands? Mia was dragging me into King Kone's, that's it,"I continue.

Boo-Hoo,"Louis says with a sad tone. Is she coming then? Cause I got Eleanor to say yes to coming with us,"

You did?"I say. Wonderful. Thanks so much mate and yes Mia's coming,"

Good then ,"Louis says brightly.

I'm glad we're flying via private jet because Mia doesn't want to let me pay for her tickets and and stuff like that,"

She's not letting you pay?"Louis says surprised. She's not making it easy for you to not fall for her, is she?"

Nope,"I say laughing. Then I hear Mia coming down the stairs. I'll talk to you later Lou?"I say quickly and cut the line.

So what's going on?"I ask Mia.

Nothing really. We made up,"She says brightly and I really did feel like breaking a table just then.

So are you still coming for the New York tour then?"I ask dissapointed. She was definitely going to say no now. I bet you anything she wants to go spend time with _Leo _in London.

Of course I am,"Mia says. I'm not missing it for the world,"

You're coming?"I say happily, brightening. My one and only chance to show her how much and what she means to me.

Of course, Zayn. You're my best friend and I want to be there for you,"she says smiling.

Well I guess then we're leaving for London next week Wednesday for New York,"I tell her happily.

Great, I'm looking forward to meeting Eleanor and Danielle,"Mia says happily. I smile. I couldn't wait for the New York tour. It was going to be an tour to remember!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Road Trip to London **(Zayn)

Mia!"Niall yells and bounds over to Mia and hugs her when he sees her in the morning getting ready for her jog with me.

Niall?"Mia says surprised but hugs him back. What are you doing here?"

Surprise,"Niall yells. I dropped by Zayn's because I wanted to come along with you guys instead of coming by myself,"

That's awesome,"Mia yells. That means I'm not the only one stuck with Zirror over here,"

Niall roars with laughter. Very funny,"I say dryly.

Niall want to join us for a run and then head to Starbucks?"Mia asks.

You guys want to run all the way to Starbucks?"Niall asks horrified.

I told you she's a freak when it comes to her morning jog,"I say.

I didn't know she was that much of a freak,"Niall says.

Go ahead and talk like I'm not here,"Mia says.

Sorry, Mia,"Niall apologises.

Its okay Niall,"Mia says with a smile. We did go with Mia for her jog but we walked while Mia ran past us a couple of times. We laughed and then walked to Starbucks where there paparazzi swarmed around us like bees.

Mia?"I say into my phone. She was still doing her jog and I didn't want her to come here, not when the place was swimming with the paparazzi.

What?"Mia says.

I'm at Starbucks. What do you want?"I ask.

The usual,"Mia answers. Cold please,"she says.

Okay,"I say and put down.

Two Caramel Macchiato and a Mocha Frappe,"I tell the guy behind the counter.

Coming right up,"He says cheerfully and then gets our coffee's for us. As Niall and I were waiting for our drinks, a couple of fans came in and saw us .

Oh my god, it Zayn Malik,"One of them scream. They rush over to me, all of them at once and when I look at Niall, he looked very hurt indeed.

Just then I spotted Mia who'd managed to fight her way in. When she saw the girls all crowded at me her expression turned to a very annoyed look. She reached in her bag, took out a pen and a notebook and walked up to Niall, who smiled sheepishly.

Oh my god,"Mia screams. Its Niall Horan. My little Irish Leprechaun Cupcake!"

The girls around me turn around and look at Mia. I smiled at Mia. She rushed over to Niall.

I know I'm all sweaty and all but Niall if you would give me a hug, you would make me the happiest person in the world,"Mia says to Niall who hugs her instantly.

Can I like have your autograph?"Mia says and smiles. Niall takes the notebook from Mia and signs it with lots of xoxoxoxo's. Then he leans in and kisses Mia's cheek.

Oh my god,"Mia yells. The Niall Horan just kissed me. I think I'm dying of happiness right now,"

Niall laughed and then Mia looked up at me. Oh hey Zayn Malik,"she says in a bored tone.

Shall I kiss you too?"I ask, flirting.

No,"Mia says cheekily. I only want Niall to kiss me. Niall kiss me again,"she continues and Niall and I laugh. Then Mia looks at the fans.

There's five boys in the band,"She says. Not one, so get your facts right please?"she continues cheerfully.

They look back at Mia and then walk off. Looked like Mia killed the fake Directioners and Directionaters with kindness and sarcasm.

Way to go, Mia,"I say and hug her. Eww you're all sweaty,"I continue and push her away.

Awww Zayn,"Mia says with a mischievous tone. You know you want me,"

She sticks herself to me and I'm thinking "you have no idea how much I want you".

I hate fans like that,"she says with disgust. And Niall, I love you so much,"

Thanks Mia,"Niall says tearing up lightly. It hurts when they do that but you saved me from thinking that none of the fans will ever like me,"

Don't ever forget that you have me. I'm your number one fan,"Mia says and hugs him. And besides I know a bunch of true Directioners on my Twitter who love you Niall,"

You do?"Niall asks.

Yeah. They're forever talking about all of you guys,"I told him. Especially one trend that I loved which was about you hips and it was called Niall's Hip's Don't Lie,"

That's funny,"Niall says with a laugh. We get our drinks and then brace ourselves for the paps outside.

Okay, so don't answer their questions. Just run, got it?"I ask. The both of them nod.

Ready?"Mia asks when we hold hands. Niall and I nod.

One,"Mia says.

Two,"Niall says.

Three, Let's go,"I shout and we barge out and make a run for it. The pap's make a dash for us too.

Niall, Tell us is it true you're going to quit the band because you're feeling like you don't deserve to be in the bad?"One reporter loses her temper and forgets what I had said inside.

He's not depressed. In fact he's the most happiest person in the world and he's never going to quit the band,"she yells and I tug at her and force her to run. We run straight back home and shut the door behind us.

Well wasn't that a good jog?"Mia says, coolly sipping her coffee. Niall and I pant and smile at her.

We really do love you, Mia,"Niall says. Especially Zayn,"

I elbow him in the ribs.

I know,"Mia laughes.

Get ready for the road trip boys,"Mia says and takes another swig of her drink. We were driving up to London this time, with Mia driving her parents old Range Rover. She'd gotten the car serviced and had a full tank of petrol poured for it. Niall heads upstairs to take a shower and Mia sneaks into her house through the back door.

(Mia)(Mia's /cgi/set?id=47854360)

Ava helped me throw my bags into the car and I wonder if the car wasn't so big would the boys luggage fit. I was taking only one suticase because I had clothes in New York and also because I bought too much of stuff this time and there wasn't enough space in the first bag. Between Niall and Zayn, they seven bags and we couldn't throw all of them in so we put two in the front.

Right so how's going to sit with me infront?"I ask. I need someone chatty to keep me awake,"

Me,"Zayn says.

I'm sleepy,"Niall says yawning. Wake me up when we're making a stop for food,"

I laugh. Okay time to say goodbye and then we're off in five minutes Zayn,"I tell him and he nods. I head off to say bye to Hachi and Ava.

Ava, Hachi,"I call out. I'm leaving,"

Awww Mia,"Ava says. Don't go,"

I can't stayback now Ava,"I say with a laugh. Ava hugs me tightly.

I'm going to miss you so much,"she says.

I know you will,"I say and grin. Hachi!"I say and hug him furiously. I say goodbye to the both of them and then jump into the car.

Bye Ava and Hachi,"We yell together. Ava waves and Hachi barks. I reverse my car out very slowly because the were a lot of paparazzi's outside.

Guys, Would you move a little please?"Zayn shouts.

Yeah we don't want anyone to get hurt,"Niall says. But they don't move much so the minute I manage to reverse out of the driveway, I drive slowly until I reach the highway where I start driving in full speed.

Right boys,"I say loudly. This road trip is on,"

I put on a CD of my favorite songs on and turn up the volume. We open our windows, the sound of Niall munching loudly on Oreo's and the music blaring makes me feel good.

Tonight, Tonight, Tonight there's a party at the rooftop, on top of the world,"We sing along to the CD loudly. We stopped by a Nando's along the way and Niall and I went in together and ordered a takeaway. When we were there a mother of a little short girl and a boy sitting in a wheel chair of around 12 came up to us with pens and notebooks.

Hello Niall,"the mother says pleasantly. This is my daughter, Danielle and my son, Jacob,"

Niall got to his knees and talked to them. So what happened to you ,Jake?"he asked.

I contracted skin cancer when I was 8 and they had to amputate my legs to prevent the from spreading,"Jake explains. But I'm determined to do thing myself and I try not to be so depended on my family,"

I swear I cried when I heard that. Niall smiled bracingly and gave them both a hug and before we left Danielle smiled at me.

Thanks Niall,"Jake and Danielle say together. We think you guys rock and all of you are so talented,"

I think you're perfect for Zayn and you guys are made for each other,"she says.

Thanks honey,"I say and kiss her on the cheek. I didn't correct her because we were running out of time and I didn't have the heart too.

See Niall,"I tell him. You are special and so talented in your own ways and you should never let someone bring you down because they don't have the right to do so,"

He smiles and after we finished our takeaways, I got behind the wheel and continued driving. Niall curled up behind and went straight to sleep. Zayn was talking to me until he drifted off to sleep too. So I was left all alone to drive. We reached London in three hours and a half. I woke Zayn up and got his to direct me to Louis and Harry's apartment.

He called Harry after that to tell him that we were downstairs and Harry told us to park at Louis empty parking lot. I got out of the car and stretched my feet and woke Niall up.

Niall,"I say gently prodding him. We're here already,"

He stirs and then we head upstairs together.

Louis! Hazza!"I yell as they launched themselves on us.

Where's the girls and Liam?"Niall asks.

They're on their way. Danielle's coming down with Liam and Eleanor's driving down herself tommorow morning,"Louis says. Our flight was only tommorow evening so Harry made us some bangers and mash. Harry and Louis slept in Louis room whereas Zayn and I slept in Harry's room and Niall took the couch. I took Harry's bed and Zayn went to sleep on the bed on the floor.

It was a good day overall and I had loads of fun,"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Bunch Of Sillies(Zayn)**

Wot?"I ask sleepily. My eyes open to Harry's face and I rub my eyes sleepily.

Liam and the girls are here,"he says softly. They just got here, change of plans and I need you to move up with Mia,"

No way,"I tell him. She's a nightmare when it comes to sharing beds,"

Mia was a nightmare when it came to sleeping next to her. She liked to cuddle up all warm under her duvet and I didn't mind that, were it not for the fact that she also liked to put the air-conditioner in full blast. She made it impossible for me to sleep without a duvet then because the last time we were fighting for the duvet and it was a king-sized duvet, more than enough for the both of us. But no, Mia has to tug at it and leave me with nothing.

Well then, it's hitting the floor for you,"Harry says apologetically. Liam's hitting the couch with Niall and the girls said they'd share the mattress on the floor in my room if you shared with Mia,"

I groaned and got up and looked at the clock. It was nearly 1.a.m and I roll my eyes at Mia, who's sleeping soundly. She talks in her sleep too, did I mention that? And very cute things she mumbles in her sleep too. A bunch of tush but they were fun to listen too. When I stayed over, she went rambling on about the new Pottermore website and making potions and stuff like that.

Then she started talking about nothing in particular. Just a mention of my name here and there and how much she hated me because I'd never replied to her calls, messages and emails during the tour. I tried so hard just then to not burst out laughing. And the best part was when I had mentioned it to Mia, she couldn't remember anything she said. I smiled at Mia fondly and then nudged her gently.

Mia?"I say and she stirs.

Wot?"she mumbles.

You need to move in, there isn't enough space,"I say softly and Mia nods and surprisingly makes space for me to sleep next to her. She doesn't even fight when I reach for the duvet and actually moves closer to me and I catch a whiff of her perfume which drives me mad.

What are you doing?"I ask, glaring now. She was moving closer to me and snuggling up to me.

I'm cold,"she complains. And you're so warm,"she continues.

So?"I ask her.

So could you just move closer to me and make me feel warmer?"she asks in a matter of fact tone with her eyes closed. She reaches for my arm and then wraps them around her, pulling me closer to her. She smiled contently and within moments she's gone back to sleep. By now, I was awake and I studied her face intently. Her big, long lashed eyes with her perfectly pulled eyebrows. Her clear skin with a small blemish or two on her face. Her lips, an orangey- pink with a her lower lip slightly more curved then her upper lip.

I wanted to lean in just then and just press my lips to hers but then I shook the thought off. I switched the air- conditioner off and let Mia snuggle up to me closer and wrap my arms around her tightly. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

(Mia)

I wake up but I don't open my eyes. I'm to lazy to do so and I just want to lay in bed. Then it suddenly feels very hot and like something heavy was lying on me. I reach for the air-conditioner remote with my eyes closed and fumble around. My eyes shoot open when I couldn't find it and turn around to see Zayn, sleeping, snoring softly and looking very docile and innocent. He's face peaceful and serene. His arms were wrapped around me and I was starting to feel very hot and uncomfortable so I push him away from me lightly.

He stirs out of his slumber and looks at me with an annoyed look.

What you do that for?"he asks.

Well it was hot and I wanted the remote without waking you up,"I tell him with a shrug. Zayn rolls his eyes and slumps back to sleep. I reach for the remote, switch on the air-con and head off to good old Slumberland. Twenty minutes later, Someone pulls the cover off Zayn and I. I simply roll back to Zayn to consume his warmth. I press my feet against Zayn's and he wakes up and makes a face.

Shove off Mia,"He says. I ignore him and leave them there happily. In a matter of minutes, Zayn lets me lean on to his body and instinctively wraps his arms around my neck.

Ah the two lovebirds are keeping each other warm, aren't they?"A voice sounding like Louis says.

Shush Louis,"A girl says. They look adorable together,"

Come on you two,"Louis says and starts tickling the sole of my feet. My eyes shoot open and pull my foot away from Louis and get up. Louis does the same to Zayn and Zayn wakes up after a while.

Well hello Eleanor,"He says cheerfully seeing the gorgeous brunette leggy girl infront of me.

Hi,"I say sleepily.

She smiles at me warmly. Hello Mia,"She says brightly. Its so nice to meet you. Zayn's told us a lot about you,"

He has?"I ask.

Sorta,"Zayn answers sleepily. I smile and excuse myself to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and then have a shower and come out of the bathroom. I quickly get dressed( .com/cgi/set?id=47908610) and bound out of the room, feeling fresh and alive.

Right so we're going out for breakfast and...,"Louis says and then stops. What in Superman's name are you wearing?"

I grin at him. I'm wearing Batman,"I tell him.

Take it off Mia,"Louis says, closing his eyes. It's killing me,"

That sounded really wrong, Louis,"Liam says with a smile. Hey Mia,"

Hey Liam,"I say brightly and lean over to hug him. I spot Danielle and I smile at her too.

This is Danielle,"Liam says proudly. My girlfriend,"

Hi Danielle,"I say and hug her too.

Hey Mia,"she says. Heard a lot about you from the boys,"

You did?"I ask amazed.

Yep,"she says winking. Especially Zayn,"

I smile confusedly.

You guys are adorable together,"Eleanor says, coming in to the room.

But I'm not dating Zayn,"I say.

You're not?"Liam asks surprised. Louis told me that the tabloids on the papers were true,"

Eleanor smiled. Louisssss,"She yells.

Yeah girl?"Louis says poking his head into the kitchen.

You told us Mia and Zayn are dating,"Liam says accusingly. But they're not,"

Well yeah. It was just a funny, harmless little joke,"Louis says with a cheeky smile.

Who's dating who?"Zayn asks, coming into the room. He's looking very nice in a black plain Versace T-shirt, stone-washed jeans and a pair of the new Converse shoes we'd gotten when we went shopping together.

Louis groans loudly and pretends to fall on to Eleanor's arms. We burst out laughing and Zayn looks at us with raised eyebrows.

So we girls have had our breakfast with the boys and they've headed back to the flat. Eleanor wanted to get some clothes before we left today evening for New York and together with Danielle we headed off in my Range Rover downtown. Eleanor had gotten a couple of shirts and shoes and Danielle a pair of tights and skirts. Then I dropped the girls home and headed off to see Leo.

Hey Leo,"I tell him brightly and he hugs me and then leans down to kiss me. Somehow when he kissed me, I felt like something wasn't right. The kiss was sweet but I didn't feel sparks or fireworks when we kissed.

How long are you going on tour with them?"Leo asks.

About a month or maybe more,"I tell him. I doubt I'll come home after that,"

That's too bad,"he says. I did want to spend more time with you,"

Me too,"I say cheerfully. We walked around and did nothing in particular, just talked and cuddled each other a lot.

Want to get some ice-cream?"Leo asks, spotting a Baskin Robbin's ice cream parlour.

Sure,"I say and we head together to the parlour.

So what will it be for you two?"the guy behind the counter asks.

We'll have a single scoop of Double Chocolate Chip each,"Leo says and I frown.

Hang on, that's not what I want,"I say. I'll have the Min Chocolate Chip,"

The guy nods and shoots me a look as if to say 'Controlling much' and I laugh inside.

Min Chocolate Chip?"Leo says with a laugh. Mia, that tastes like toothpaste,"

No it doesn't,"I say defensively. It's my favorite,"

It is?"Leo says surprised. I thought it was the double choc chip?"

No it isn't and never was,"I tell him shortly. We had an awkward silence afterward until we finished our ice-creams.

I guess I better go now,"I say, looking at the time. Leo nods.

Bye Mia,"He says and leans down to peck my lips but I turn my face so his lips land on my cheek.

Well I'll call you when I get to New York okay?"I tell him. I left after that and when I get to the flat, everyone's almost ready with their stuff. I ran to the shower, had a bath and then get dressed into .com/cgi/set?id=47910041. We'd gotten Niall, Zayn and my bags thrown into the stretch limousine and which took us straight too Heathrow airport. The airport was swarming with fans and Danielle, Eleanor and I went ahead without the boys, who stayed back to take pictures and give out autographs to the fans.

Go ahead first,"Liam yelled. Get some stuff for Niall to eat or he might throw a fit,"

I laughed and Liam winked at us. We had checked in the boy's and all our luggage and then got Niall some food. Fans came up to us too. One particular girl caught my attention.

I think you make a great match for Zayn and that you two are so cute,"She says, beaming brightly.

Sorry to dissapoint you, love,"I say gently. Zayn's my best friend and we're not dating,"

You're not?"she says, looking surprised. But you should,"

Maybe one day,"I tell her and she smiles and I catch myself. She even asks me for an autograph and a picture.

What's your name, Love?"I ask her, smiling at her. She was maybe 13 or 14, not very old. I'm Annelise,"

Wow,"I say. That's my mother's name too and its a really pretty name,"

Thanks,"Annelise says and grins. She bounds off and then the boys make their way to us. We didn't even have to go through customs. Instead the air-stewardess greats us and offers a glass of champagne (or orange juice if you're underage) and then ushers us to the plane. You were even allowed to use your smartphone or laptop or tablet when you were on air and the plane even had WiFi installed.

Right,"Paul says. To avoid the fiasco that happened the last time we flew via private jet, I'm going to put you in pairs,"

Paul put Eleanor and Danielle together, Liam and Niall, Harry and Louis and Zayn and me together. But we changed places later onwards. After the plane was safely up in the air, we took off our seat belts and stretched about, running up and down the plane and generally making noises.

Let's play truth or dare guys,"Harry says and everyone gathered around.

Mia, you first,"Harry says cheerfully.

Why me?"I protest.

Because we're going alphabetical order,"he says. Truth or Dare?

But Danni's name starts first,"I argue.

Just play Mia,"Zayn says. Don't be a wimp,"he teases.

I am not a wimp,"I say and glare at Zayn. Truth,"

Okay, Have you ever skinny dipped?"Harry says with a grin.

I smile. Yes I have and my friends and I took pictures,"

How come I don't know about this?"Zayn says in suprise.

Because it happened in New York. Liv and I had a slumber party with other girlfriends and we ran to a park nearby and we did it,"I say with a wink.

I want pictures those pictures,"Harry and Zayn say dreamily together. I smile sweetly at them.

No and you're not going to see them,"I say with a flourish. They're stashed away safely,"

Right I'll go next and I pick dare,"Harry says.

I dare you to lick Louis smelly feet,"Zayn says instantly.

(Zayn)

I dare you to lick Louis smelly feet,"I say instantly.

Ewww,"Harry says and wrinkles his nose. Louis takes his socks and shoes off and wriggles his toes at Harry.

Lick it while its smelly, Hazza,"Louis jokes. Harry took one look at Louis's foot and turned green. He leaned in slowly and licked Louis smallest toe. He pulled back in disgust and ran to the toilet.

That was disgusting,"Harry says, walking back and takes a gulp of water and swallows deeply. You're going to pay for that Zayn,"

I smile devilishly at him and he returns the smile by looking at Mia.

Shit,"I think.

Zayn, you're turn now,"Harry says.

Truth,"I say firmly. Harry leans down and whispers something into Louis's ear. Louis smiles mischievously at me and then at Mia.

Have you ever fantasized about anyone on this plane"Louis says mischievously. I gulp and the boys glance at Mia, making it so obvious.

Yes,"I answer finally.

Who?"Harry yells. I smirk.

The question was have I ever fantasized anyone on this plane and my answer is yes,"I say smartly and grin at them and Harry smacks his head. The girls burst out laughing.

Idiots thought they got me but in their faces. I outsmarted their sorry pretty arse's.

I love you guys,"I tell Louis and Harry and hug them.

Only cause we keep secrets for you from Mia,"Harry answers.

Mia and Zayn sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...,"Louis starts to sing but I clamp my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I really did love my boys.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Seriously Getting Mad(Mia)**

So last night, after playing Truth Or Dare we went to sleep and now I've woken up and I'm feeling very sore and tired. Its still quite dark outside but I'm looking out of the window and enjoying the gorgeous view outside. Next to me was Niall who's still sleeping. Except for me and Danielle, the rest are still asleep. We had all changed places. Harry and Zayn, Eleanor and Louis, Danielle and Liam and Niall next to me. I was mainly just writing in my journal about the days events and how much fun its been. And then I set it down and looked around.

They all looked so cute while they were still sleeping. Danielle and I had gotten up and started taking pictures of them and we decided to keep it a secret that we had taken photos of them while they were sleeping. Who knew we could use them for a little blackmailing

At around 1 in the morning, Paul had us going to the loo to freshen up and said that we were going to touchdown at the John Kennedy International airport in about half-an hour or so. Danni went first and then me and then we woke up Ele. We had a hard time waking up the boys except for Liam who was up and about already.

It took nearly ten minutes to wake Zayn and Harry up who went back to sleep after they had used the loo. Harry hadn't taken off his clothes this time, thank God for that, because I'm sure eventhough the boys have seen him naked, we girls weren't very thrilled about the idea. Finally we managed to get them up and wait for the flight to touchdown. Niall was chewing on some chips I'd gotten for him yesterday.

Right,"I say in a matter of fact tone. Lou I know you've taken my journal, would you kindly return it to me?"

But I didn't take it,"Louis says looking confused.

Very funny, Lou now hand it over please,"I say. I've got too much of important stuff in there,"

Not only did I write my days events and feelings in but I wrote little stories and had drawings and photographs in there. They weren't very good but all the same the meant the world to me. And I also had a bucket list, of things I wanted to one day and some of them were sort of silly but some were very important to me.

I don't have it. I'm serious,"Louis says seriously.

Well then where is it?"I ask, looking around. I just had it here with me at my seat,"

Maybe Niall ate it along with his chips,"Louis says.

You wish,"Niall answers. We turned the place upside down looking for it and I still couldn't find it.

I'm starting to think that Niall ate it,"Liam jokes looking at Niall.

I admit Mia. I'm real sorry but I ate it and washed it down with these,"Niall says sarcastically holding up his bag of chips. We laughed and I shrugged.

Maybe one of us took it and put in their bags,"I say with a shrug. I guess I'll just look for it later,"

I leave it at there and we start chattering about eagerly.

I want to check out Broadway,"Eleanor says eagerly.

Its awesome and it's so much of fun,"I say. I went with my friends and it was marvelous,"

What else is fun there?"Harry asks.

Well the food is a lot fun,"I say with a wink.

Really?"Niall says, his eyes bulging.

Really,"I say with a wink. The plane landed and I still hadn't found my journal yet but I decided not to make a fuss.

It'll probably turn up later,"I tell myself. It was almost 1 in the morning and the airport was crowded with fans but we went through the back way of the airport. We were going to check into our hotel, Waldorf- Astoria. My eyes almost popped out when Zayn told me and insisted I stay with them. When we arrived to the hotel, Paul signed us in.

Right kids,"he says, holding the keys to our rooms. Who's with who?"

The whole bunch of us start fighting about who we wanted as a roommate. I was fine with anyone actually and I watched amused, while the rest of them argued about who got who.

You can't have Louis, Harry,"Ele says with an amused tone. Why are you not with Zayn?"

Because I know that Zayn wants Mia real bad,"he says with a wicked glance at me and I raise an eyebrow.

I'll pretend I didn't hear that,"I tell him and he winks.

Well I want Lou,"Ele says.

You can't have Lou,"Harry says with a look. We know what you would be doing. *cough*sex*cough*,"

Very funny Harry then what about Mia and Zayn then,"Ele says and then looks at me apologetically.

Well they're very er, shy,"Harry says. Yeah shy with each other. My little baby here's very shy with girls,"Harry continues and grabs Zayn and presses his cheek to Zayn's.

Yeah right Zayn wishes,"Ele scoffs.

Right shut up, you guys,"Louis yells. Everyone turns around and looks at Louis.

How about this. I'll go with Niall, Liam you with Harry, Ele and Dani and Mia and Zayn,"He says sounding very diplomatic.

Everyone nods and then Louis looks at me.

Okay with you Mia?"he asks, looking at me.

I'm fine with anything Louis,"I tell him with a smile.

Even if someone pushed you into a room with nothing but spiders?"he asks cheekily. He knew I had some paranoid problem with spiders. Golly I sound like Ronald Weasley.

Maybe not that,"I tell him, shuddering a little. We headed off to our rooms after that. Our room was huge and it actually had two beds in the room. So Zayn and I actually didn't have to share spaces. We took the lift and find that our entire floor is closed specially for us. Security's already at their places: The lift, the stairs, outside our doors, etc.

Well goodnight,"I say to the rest.

Don't do anything naughty okay?"Harry tell us with a cheeky grin.

And if you simply must do something naughty then use protection will you Zayn?"Louis says and throws something at Zayn.

Louis you dirty- minded, little,"Zayn groans and I see a pack of condoms on Zayn's palm.

Louis William Tomlinson, you are unbelievable,"I yell as he grabs Niall's hand and drags him to their room.

Good Morning, You guys,"He sing cheerily. This lucky boy is going to have the time of his life today,"

Louis winks and laughs as he drags Niall into the room. We laugh and then Zayn and I head to our room.

Those clowns,"Zayn says fondly.

I know. Especially Louis,"I say knowingly. Handing you condoms. I mean, really?"

Zayn laughs and we head in to our room. Our room is huge and is divided to two rooms. So I take one side of the room and we discover that both rooms have queen- sized beds. There's only one bathroom but its got a bathtub and everything. We even have a small kitchenette with a mini fridge stocked with snacks and soft drinks.

Right I am going back straight to sleep,"I announce and head straight to the bathroom to change. Our bags were already upstairs and I was exhausted. I knew that we were going to sleep in late. I exit the bathroom and see Zayn sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes, looking very young and innocent.

Good night, Love,"I tell him and he smiles.

Can I have a huggie?"Zayn asks in a high-pitched voice.

Course you can,"I tell him and Zayn stands up and hugs me tightly. Somehow it feels so good and soothing to be in his arms. So right and so important to be there, it almost felt like a need.

Mia?"Zayn says.

Yeah?"I ask.

You can let go of me now,"he says and I release him.

Oh I, er , sorry,"I say blushing.

No thanks for the hug. I feel better already,"He says.

What's wrong,"I ask concerned.

I'm just having a slight migraine,"he tells me.

Here I brought some tablets for your migraine,"I say and dig in my bag. I pour him a glass of Evian from the bottle on the table and hand it to him.

You sure this is safe?"Zayn asks with a cheeky grin.

Nope it isn't,"I answer. It's poison and you must eat it,"

He laughs and then pops the tablet in and takes a swig of his water. Right,"He says and stretches. I am off to sleep,"

I nod and then head to my room. I had brought a book with me and I opened it and started reading eagerly.

Mia?"Zayn says.

Hmm?"I answer and sit up. Zayn was wearing an old t-shirt with Gun's N Roses on it and a pair of shorts.

I can't sleep,"he says. Can I join you?"

Sure,"I say and move in to make space for him. He jumps right into bed and then scrambles for the duvet.

Hey that's mine,"I tell him and start tugging.

Aw come on Mia,"Zayn protests. Sharing is caring,"

I sigh and let him pull some away from me.

What are you reading?"he asks.

Jeffery Archer's latest book,"I answer and continue reading. Zayn pulls my back away from me and puts it on the table.

Hey,"I say frowning. I was reading that,"

I know and I'm bored,"Zayn says. Entertain me,"

What do you want me to do?"I ask with a smile. Strip tease for you?"I continue sarcastically.

I definitely wouldn't mind that,"Zayn says with a cheeky grin.

In your dreams lover boy,"I say. I get up, get my book, jump back into bed in between my cosy sheets and continue reading.

I'm bored Mia,"Zayn says and tugs at my hand.

Go to sleep Malik,"I murmur, not tearing my eyes away to even glance at Zayn.

I am going to start screaming if you continue to ignore me,"Zayn says in a mock hurt tone.

Go ahead,"I tell him, trying not to laugh. Be my guest,"

Zayn edges towards me and then cups my ear. Then he screams loudly and I wince and push him away.

You have my attention,"I tell him, rubbing my ear. Zayn gets up and pulls my journal out of his bag.

Why you little...,"I say but Zayn cuts me off.

Your bucket list is highly entertaining no?"Zayn says with a mischievous smile. I might just slip out a thing or two,"

You wouldn't,"I tell him.

I would,"Zayn says with a serious look and then smiles. Lucky for you I didn't read it,"

Really?"I ask him with a doubtful look.

Yeah. That cause I am too good to be true,"

Very funny. So what do you want to do now?"

I'm going to sleep now,"he says with a yawn.

I glared at him. I really do wish I could slit your throat right now and throw you out of the window,"I tell him, murderously. Zayn laughes and then closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I read a little more and then fall asleep.

(Next Morning)

Mia,"Zayn yells. We're going to be late,"

I know,"I yell back. Just give me a minute,"

I'm going to Louis room for a while and I'll be back all right?"He yells.

Okay,"I yell back. I was still using the bathroom and Zayn wanted to go down to have breakfast with the rest. About a while later, I heard the door open and close very quietly. I finish up, wrap my towel around me and then exit the bathroom.

Zayn close your eyes, I'm in my towel,"I tell him and then let out a little scream when I see someone else in the room.

Who the _hell_ are you?" I ask the stranger.

Oh my God,"the guy screams. You're Zayn's girlfriend. Oh and I'm a big fan of the boys,"

Er, could just get out please,"I tell him, eyeing the camera around his neck.

Can I have a picture with you please?"The guy asked.

I'm sorry but I'm in a towel. So can you please just go out?"I ask, trying not to freak out. This was so awkward and weird and kind of scary. I mean what kind of sane person wants to take a picture with you when you're wearing nothing but a towel?

*Click*


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: I Like Overprotective Guys(Mia)**

Where the hell was security?"Zayn roared.

Calm down Zayn,"Paul says calmly. They were downstairs escorting the boys,"

Well then some of them should have stayed back for the rest of us,"Zayn says.

Sheesh Zayn,"I say. I'm not even making a fuss out of this and the best part is its not pictures of you in a towel plastered all over the Net,"

Exactly what I mean,"He says furiously. What if something like this happens again and we don't happen to be wearing any clothes eh?"

Would you chill?"I ask, somehow amused. Zayn was making to much of fuss about this and the best part was I was the one whose photo was taken by some paparazzi and had it plastered over the Net. The guy had taken my picture before I could jump back into the bathroom and I screamed and Zayn who stopped by the room, heard me scream and burst in to the door. And you can imagine what happened. But the guy got away and the photo got leaked on to the Net.

How do you expect me to relax when we have a crisis like this?"Zayn snaps.

Look you know what?"I say soothingly. Let's go down, have breakfast and then go out,"

Zayn sighs and smiles at me weakly.

Okay,"he says. I smile triumphantly and grab his hand.

You too Paul,"I say and drag both of them to the lift. Zayn lightened up considerably and then everything felt better.

Why were you throwing such a fuss?"Niall asked. When Mia was a laid-back about it?"

He just gets super overprotective when it comes to Mia, Niall,"Louis says in a matter of fact tone. I mean, He practically beat up the pap."

No I didn't,"I protest. I pushed him out of the room,"

Well you would have beat him up if Liam hadn't stopped you,"Harry points out.

No I wouldn't,"Zayn argues.

Yes you would,"Harry says. Anything for our Mia,"

Right why do you guys keep teasing Zayn and I?"I ask. We're not together,"

Its nothing but a favorite pastime,"Louis answers smiling.

That's enough guys,"Liam cuts in. Its going to far,"

Yes,"Zayn says through gritted teeth.

So what's on the agenda today?"Eleanor says, changing the subject.

Nothing really,"Louis answers. We're free to do what we want today,"

Really?"Danielle says. Anything exciting we can do Mia?"

I shrug and then think. Well we can head to the Empire State Building and we could go see the Statue of Liberty,"

We should totally do that,"Liam says.

Yeah and we can go clubbing tonight,"Harry announces. Anywhere posh celebs hang out Mia?"

Loads but one just opened downtown and its supposed to be one of the best,"I say with a wink. Heidi Klum, Leonardo DiCaprio and the Kardashians have been hanging out there a lot,"

Really?"Louis says excitedly. We ought to make reservations,"

Its called Ph-D at Dream Downtown,"I tell him, taking a sip of my coffee.

Excellent,"Harry says. Its settled then,"

After breakfast we headed back to our rooms and were going to laze around for a while and go out later in the evening, come back and have dinner and then go clubbing.

Right,"I say to Zayn. Why did you throw such a big fuss earlier?"

(Zayn)

Right,"Mia says to me. Why did you throw such a big fuss earlier?"

What do you mean?"I ask and slump onto my bed. She rolls her eyes at me.

Why did you start shouting about the incident earlier when I wasn't even making a fuss?"she demands.

I guess I get a little over protective when it comes to you,"I say with a shrug.

Mia frowns and then smiles. I like guys who get a little over protective with the girls,"she says with a wink. I hate it when they get all clingy and all,"

I smile and then squeeze her hand and her phone rings in her bag. She pulled her hand away and starts digging in her bag. When she looks at her iPhone screen, she frowns.

Who is it?"I ask.

Leo,"she answers and then puts her phone on silent. He must be calling about the damn picture,"

I laugh. He's clingy eh?"

Yeah. But I like him. He's so sweet and romantic,"Mia says with a smile. I roll me eyes and then grin.

Hey lets go get out of here?"I ask her. She smiles at me.

I was just waiting for you to tell me that,"she says. I grab her hand and we get out of the room, tell Paul where we're going and then head down the lift.

What do you want to do?"Mia asks.

Well what would a good New Yorker do?"I ask her. Mia smiles grabs my hand.

Welcome aboard Sir,"she says sounding professional. I'll be your tour guide around New York today,"

We had lots of fun. We toke a cab and went downtown where we spent a good 3 hours. Then we stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee.

So that will be Mocha frappe and a Caramel frappe,"I say, looking at Mia who nods. We get our drinks and then head outside.

Just hold my hand and don't let go,"I tell Mia who nods. A swarm of paparazzi's swarmed towards us and started blasting question after question to us.

Is it true that you're dating Mia?"One reporter asks.

Maybe,"I say slyly. At the back Mia's denying all their reports.

No we're just friends,"she says firmly but I'm sure they liked my answer better. Mia didn't hear my answer to the paps and I'm sure she'd go mad if she knew.

We got back to the hotel at around 4 and then we went with everyone else to see the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty. Then we had hot dogs at stand by the road.

This is the best,"Niall exclaims, looking at the hot dog dreamily. He had two more and then Mia took us to candy shop where we literally went mad.

Now this is what I called heaven,"Louis yells, his mouth full of pink cotton candy.

Tell me about it,"Liam says, scarfing down his fudge chocolate. He had a spot of it on his cheek and Danni leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and wiped it off.

Oh get a room you two,"Harry says with a sigh. I was having fun too. Mia got me some of their special mint chocolate cookies and they were the bomb. I spied Mia opening a small bar of Flake and I leaned over slyly.

Mia look,"I yell and point. Mia turns and look and I leaned down and took a huge bite of Mia's chocolate and then licked Mia's cheek when she turned around.

Eww Zayn,"Mia yells and wipes her cheek. Why you little..,"she says.

Here Mia,"Ele says, laughing and hands a tissue.

Thanks Ele,"Mia says and gratefully takes the tissue. She wipes her cheek and then hits me with her bag on my shoulder.

Someone help,"I yell and hide behind Harry. We laugh and head back to the hotel, to get ready to go out.

Tonight is going to be so much of fun,"Louis yells.

You bet,"I say.

Of course its going to be for you,"Harry says. You're hopping to score with Mia"he says cheekily.

Oh shut up,"I tell him and blush.


	29. Chapter 29

******Righto so I hope you like this chapter because I swear I must have put in at least three hours of effort into this and I hope you find it funny! Also will you guys comment more? Thanks so much lovies! This one is for you guys! **

**Chapter 29: Highlight of the Night(Zayn)**

The girls have thrown me out of the room because they decided that they needed their girl time and I've headed to Louis room. We were only going to the club at around 11.30 and the best part was it was only 8.30.

What the hell do they need 3 hours for?"I ask scratching my head. We had all crowded about in the room with Niall poking his head in the mini- fridge, Louis raping Harry on the bed beside me and Liam who are trying our best to ignore them.

Guys,"Louis says. Let me, the Sex God in this room, tell you why girls take so long,"

You? A sex God? You wish!"Harry scoffs.

Well that's how you fell into bed with me and that's how we conceived Kevin,"Louis answers. We burst out laughing.

Fancy conceiving a pigeon," I say roaring with laughter.

That's because I'm a highly unique person," Louis says.

Yeah because you enjoy stuffing your face with carrots,"Niall pipes up.

Is that someone I hear?"Louis says mockingly, cupping his ear. I think I can hear only their voice is so muffled because their faces been stuffed full with food,"

What?"Niall says blankly.

Get on with what you were saying, Louis,"Liam says impatiently.

Well as I was saying, Girls simply spend so much time getting all dolled up for us,"Louis says.

They take hours to do that?"Niall asks.

I don't know,"Louis says. Do I like a girl?"

Sorta,"Harry says and Louis hits him.

Well here's to us,"Louis says, grabbing a can of coke from Niall and opening it. To getting laid. Well except for you two,"He continues, eyeing Niall and Harry.

I laugh and high-five both Louis and Liam.

Right I am going to have a bath,"Louis announces. Harry want to join me?"

Oh Lord help me,"I snigger under my breath.

I heard that, Zayn,"Louis yells. Don't think I don't know you don't want me,"

In your dreams, Lou,"I yell back at him.

**(Mia)**

Right what are you wearing, Mia?"Danielle asks.

I have no idea,"I tell her riffling through my wardrobe. I had an old black number and a boring blue one. I hadn't really thought to bring an outfit for a night out and I didn't really have anything suitable to wear to the club.

Well lets go get you a dress then,"Eleanor says.

Now?"I ask. Isn't it too late for this?"

Come on Mia, its our night out. Don't you wanna look good,"Danni asks.

Well yeah I do but...,"I say but Ele cuts me off.

No buts. Let's get going,"she says. So we locked our door, headed off downstairs. There were a couple of boutiques down the street and most of them had some really gorgeous dresses.

Can I help you?"The salesgirl asks us.

We're looking for something for a night out,"Ele says. Something dangerous and sexy but not too much,"

The girl nods and heads off to get a couple of dresses. Danielle and Eleanor head off to look for dresses too. They came back with a bunch of dresses on and push me into a dressing room.

Right try this,"Danni says, handing me a a chic looking black studded, one- shoulder dress. I changed into it and then stepped out.

Hmm not bad,"Danni says.

Not bad at all,"Ele says approvingly. Try this,"she continues and hands me a fuchsia and black strapless dress.

Hmm nope not this,"Ele says and Danni nods.

It makes you look younger and maybe sort of sillier,"Danni says. The two hand me dresses after dresses and then handed me a red slash neck lace dress by John Zack.

I throw it on and then poke my head out. Is this the last dress?"I ask hopeful.

Maybe,"Ele says with a laugh.

I sigh and step out. Ele and Danni gasp.

I think this is the one, Mia,"Danni says. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror and I actually looked stunning, if I may say so myself. The dress was impossibly gorgeous, making me look taller and leaner.

Oh my God," Danni says. Look at the time. Its almost 10 and we have around an hour or so to have our showers and get dressed,"

It is?"I ask. I jump back into the changing room and change into my clothes.

I'll take the dress,"I tell the salesgirl.

Wonderful choice, Miss,"she replies. That will be $150,"

I smiled and whipped out my purse and headed to the counter. I hand my money over and then take the carrier bag from the girl.

Thank you for shopping with us,"the girl says. I smile.

Thanks for selling this dress in your shop,"I tell her and the girl laughs.

Right, I'll have my bath first if that's alright with you two,"Danni says.

Be my guest, love,"I tell her.

No problem at all Danni,"Ele says. While Danni has her bath, Ele and I put together our outfits. Ele was going to wear this gorgeous black Club L Peplum dress with the classic black Louboutins. Danielle was going with a grayish black strapless dress that showed off her curves. I took out my Bobbi Brown party eye set with my concealer, foundation, blusher, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and my set of brushes.

Right since you guys helped me out with my dress, I'm going to help do your makeup,"I say, waving my brush with a flourish.

You sure we can trust you?"Danni says laughing.

A hundred and ten percent,"I say with a nod. I was the make-up artist for almost all our performances at school,"

Really?"Ele says looking impressed.

Come on, Danni. Just let me do you,"I say. And Danni nods.

Okay so since you're going with a that dress, I'm going to give you grey smoky eyes with a nude lipstick to balance it out nicely,"I tell her and Danni nods. I set to work and after almost half-an hour, I put my brush down and let Danni look at her reflection in the mirror.

Oh my God, Mia!"Danni exclaims. I look wonderful. This is excellent,"

Aww thanks Danni,"I say.

Why are you so good with this?"Danni asks with a smile.

I don't know,"I say with a shrug. But hey there was a time where I wanted your gorgeous hair and Ele's legs,"

She laughs. You are so cute,"She says with a smile. Just then Ele hopped out of the bath.

Oh Danni, you look gorgeous,"she says. Liam's not going to be able to resist you tonight,"

Danni laughs and blushes. Once Mia's done with you, I think Louis might think again about Larry Stylinson,"she says laughing. Ele and I burst out laughing.

And Mia, I refuse to believe nothing's going on between you guys,"Ele says. You guys just ooze sexual tension,"

Yeah, there's so much of chemistry going on between you guys,"Danni agrees.

Well sorry to dissapoint you guys,"I tell them, frowning a little. Zayn's just my best friend and I'm dating someone else,"

Oh really?"Danni says surprised. Who?"

A classmate from elementary school,"I say. This is him,"I say whipping my phone out and show them a picture of the both of us.

Mmmm he's hot,"Ele says with a laugh.

I know,"I tell them.

But we know that you and Zayn are just meant to be,"Danni says with a sly smile.

You wish Danielle Peazer,"I tell her.

Wanna bet you guys would be together by the end of this tour,"Danni says.

You're on,"I tell her with a wink.

Losers have to come over to the winner's place and act as slave for a week,"Danni says.

Bring it on girl,"I tell her. Danni gets dressed then and I hop into the bath and just put on my fancy underwear and help Ele with her make-up. Then the doorbell rings.

Who is it?"Ele says cheerily.

Its me, Zayn,"Zayn says.

Just a minute,"I say, looking for my dress.

Come on you guys,"Zayn says. How long does it take for you to take get ready? It's 11.15 already,"

Hang on, I'm not decent,"I yell. I grab my make up and stuff and head to the bathroom.

I'll see you, sexy ladies later,"I say with a wink.

See you later Mia,"Danni says. Try not to blow Zayn's mind away with that dress,"

They both laugh uncontrollably and then head out of the room. I start blow-drying my hair and then start putting on my make-up and I hear Zayn come in to the room.

Where are you, Mia?"he asks.

I'm in the bathroom,"I yell. I quickly apply my make-up and then when I turn around to throw my dress on, I realize I left it on my bed.

Shit,"I think. I'm standing here with nothing but my bra and knickers on, with my face all done up with makeup.

**(Zayn)**

Zayn?"Mia asks.

Hmm?"I say.

Can you pass me my dress?"she asks.

Where is it?"I ask.

Its in my wardrobe,"she answers. I head to her wardrobe where there are four other dresses. I simply grab all of them and head back to the bathroom.

Here I didn't know which one you wanted to I brought it all over,"I tell her and hand her the clothes.

Thanks,"She says gratefully.

No problem,"I say and head off to look for something to wear. I take off my shirt and I'm about to take my pant off to when the bathroom door clicks open and Mia steps out and I'm taken aback.

Her makeup was very classic yet bold. Smoky eyes and a natural look except her riveting cherry red lips. Her hair fell in soft cascading waves, making her look somewhat sexy. But it was the dress and heels that had rendered me speechless. The dress was a violent shade of blood red that matched her lips and nails. It was fitted like no other dress could fit. Almost like a second skin. It ended at mid thigh showing off her legs and the black 4 inch heels.

What?"Mia says.

Er, nothing,"I say, forcing myself to tear my gaze away from her.

What are you going to wear then?"she asks, making her way to my wardrobe.

Clothes,"I tell her joking.

Mia hits my head.

Mia you have got to stop that,"I tell her.

Nope,"she says with a laugh. What are you going to wear then?"

A t-shirt and jeans,"I answer and Mia frowns.

No way you're not,"she says and starts pulling out some clothes.

Here wear this,"she orders and throws a t-shirt, a black and red varsity jacket, a pair of black Levi jeans.

I laugh and just put on the clothes. Mia waits at her side of the room and smiles when she sees me.

Now that's much better,"she says. She forces me down on a chair and even does my hair. She did it very nicely, the usual way I did it and then smiled.

Right ready to go then?"I ask.

Wait a sec,"she says and then sprays herself liberally with perfume.

How do I look?"she asks.

Terrible,"I joke and Mia smacks my head again.

I'm just kidding, you look stunning,"I tell her sincerely.

Thanks Zayn,"she says with a smile. She leans over to kiss my cheek and I wanted so much to run my hands through her sexy hair and kiss her till the end of the world.

Zayn?"Mia says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Oh yeah er, lets go,"I say hurriedly.

We join the others where Harry whistles at Mia.

Mia, why you look so hot?"Harry says cheekily. Mia laughes and then we head down together. Louis had made reservations for us at the club and we were pretty peeved up about tonight.

Right lads, try not to lose control and do stupid things tonight,"Liam says as we enter the club.

Don't worry, Liam. You know we will,"Louis says. So don't fret about us and just party the night away,"

Liam laughes and then we start ordering our drinks.

Dirty Martini for me,"Mia says and I smile at her.

Remember that night we snuck into the bar?"I tell her and she laughs.

How can I forget?"she says. I snogged some random stranger.

Yeah and that random stranger was...,"Harry starts to say but I clamp my hand over his mouth.

Right anyone want to dance?"Harry says, looking at us.

Me! Me!"Louis yells hopping up and down like a little girl.

Wanna dance Mia?"I ask her and she nods. I take her hand and together with the rest we head to the dance floor. At first Mia was totally shy but then she loosened up and started dancing.

Yeah shake it girl,"Harry says and I give him a look.

What?"Harry says. She's an older women and if you don't make a move I might,"

She's just a year older than you and plus she's not interested in younger boys,"

You guys snogged and she's older than you by a week,"Harry points out.

I'm the only exception,"I say with a wink. Harry shrugs and then makes his way to Mia. I push him out of the way, laugh at him and head to Mia and start dancing with her.

Suddenly the music stops and the D.J's voice sweeps the room.

Right guys, we're having a sing-off tonight and the lads of One Direction are in the house so lets get them and their sexy ladies to start us off tonight?"he says and then looks at us.

No problem man,"Louis yells happily. Girl's against boys,"

That's no fair,"Ele says. There's five of you,"

Yeah,"Danni says.

Well let's get some girls to join us,"Harry says looking around.

Right we need two girls to join us to beat the sexy lads of One Direction,"Mia yells and places her hands on her hip and turns and gives me a mischievous smile.

The crowd goes wild but eventually they get two girls on their side and then we look at them.

Right I think it'll be the guys first then,"Louis yells. Put on Dedication to my Ex ma man,"

The song comes in and Louis starts off. He walk up to Eleanor and starts singing.

Hey ya  
I came to talk about this girl that had my love  
See  
I went away for a while  
And she gave my love away, huh  
I really shouldn't blame her  
But now that p-ssy is a stranger

And then Liam glides up to Danni.

Baby, something's on my mind I gotta say it  
Yeah, Your p-ssy done changed  
It aint the same girl and thats a shame  
(A crying shame baby)  
Ooohhhhh, aint being funny  
I know another bee's been in that honey  
Ooh, baby, that p-ssy done changed  
It's such a shame girl and thats a shame  
(who the hell you giving my loving to girl?)

Then we all sing the chorus together.

Oooh Nooo  
Tell me where that p-ssy gone  
Oooh Nooo  
Cause it don't feel the same no more  
(I miss that p-ssy, that p-ssy, that p-ssy)

Oooh Nooo  
(how you do me like that baby?)  
Oooh Nooo  
Why is this happening to me?  
Oooh Nooo  
She told me that it was my p-ssy

(I miss that p-ssy, that p-ssy, good p-ssy, that p-ssy, bye p-ssy)  
Oooh Nooo  
Yeah yeah yeah yeh.

Then I smile at Mia cheekily and then walk over to her. I glide up to her, our faces almost touching.

She, she used to be a really special lady  
I guess she's feeling kinda freaky lately  
It's such a shame cause now the p-ssy's changed  
(My p-ssy changed)  
She used to squeeze me  
Grip me tight enough so she could please me  
But nah-nah, that p-ssy changed

It's such a shame, that p-ssy changed  
Oooh Nooo  
Where did your p-ssy go?  
(Where is it at baby)  
Oooh Nooo  
Cause girl, I need to know...

I especially emphasized on the dirty parts and Mia crossed her hand and looked at me in this coy, sexy, sultry way. We stopped half way and give the girls a minute. The huddled for a second.

Katy Perry- Kissed a girl,"Mia shouts to the D.J. He nods and then smiles. Ele starts off and she sounded great for someone who normally didn't sing much. She sashayed up to Louis and had him going mad and at the end of her stanza, she smacked Louis arse.

This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

Then Mia smiled at me coyly and practically cat-walked her way up to me.

I kissed a girl and I liked it, tasted better than kissing you  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.

She brought her face so close to mine and I almost kissed her, had she had not pushed my face away playfully.

Oh no she didn't just say that kissing a girl was better than kissing you,"Harry says cheekily. We did two more songs and in the end the girls won. We had crashed to the bar after that and got drunk. I know that Mia and Ele were drunk like the rest of us.

By the time we got back to the hotel was almost five in the morning. Danni and Liam dropped everyone back safely in their rooms, thank god they were sober.

Wait why are we going to sleep?"Niall asks. I've got all this energy to liven up the night more,"

Its morning Niall,"Liam says. And I think its about time we went to bed,"

Zayn buddy,"Louis says laughing hysterically. You still have the condoms I gave you?"

Huh what?"I slur loudly.

Hope to see you "well" tommorow morning,"Harry yells with wink.

Oh shut up,"Mia says. Lets go, Zayn,"

Someone's eager,"Louis says with a laugh.

Oh shutup Louis. Ele's waiting for you,"

All I know is that we crashed into bed. I couldn't remember anything after that.

**(Mia)**

I wake up, feeling even more horrible then the last time I went out with my friends. I yawn and stretch tiredly. I turn around and then see Zayn next to me. At first I just look at him, my brain not registering whats happened. Then my eyes widen when I see Zayn's bare chest. Instinctively I move away from him and in the process I manage to push him out of bed.

What the hell, Mia?"Zayn yells.

You and I did the _it_ while we both clearly not in the sanest of minds,"I tell him.

Mia, I'm wearing my pants,"Zayn says tiredly.

So?"I shoot back. You could have put it on after we did the 'it',"

You're wearing your clothes,"He yells out. I look down and see that I'm still wearing my red lace dress from yesterday.

Oh, er, sorry false alarm,"I tell him apologetically. Zayn rolls his eyes and then laughes. I smile and start laughing too.

That was some night huh?"He says. I nod knowingly at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:The Stuck Up Know It All and the Vain(Mia)**

Right so the keys are with Janelle who lives right next to us?"I ask Liv.

Uh-huh,"Liv says. And your car keys are in the apartment too,"

Right okay then hope you enjoy your stay back at home,"I tell her.

How is it with the lads and how are the girls like?"

The lads are okay and the girls are terrific. I love them all so much,"I say, thinking of Eleanor and Danielle fondly.

Really?"Liv says cheerfully. And how's our Bradford Bad Boi eh?"

He's good. We're sharing a room together,"I say. Yeah I know, I know but we're not going to do anything,"

Are ya sure?"Liv asks.

I'm sure,"I tell her.

Right well then I've gotta go,"she says. My flights about to leave and I should really go now,"

Okay bye Liv,"I tell her. I love you,"

Me too,"She says. Normally I would have gone to see her off but she was all the way at Rochester at her aunt's place and I couldn't drive up all the way to Rochester.

Right Zayn, I'm going to go pick up my car,"I tell him. You wanna come?"

Sure,"he says and jumps up. We get a cab to my apartment and then pay him.

Right so this is it,"I tell Zayn.

This is it?"Zayn asks, looking around glumly.

What's wrong?"I ask.

Well I expected something bigger and modern,"he says and I whack his head lightly.

Not everybody's rich like you,"I tell him and grab his hand. We take the lift and then head up to my floor.

Right Can you just wait here?"I ask Zayn.

Why?"He asks.

Because I have to get the keys from my neighbour and if she's kind of old fashion. If she sees you she might think we're having some sort of affair and then blurt it out to the entire world,"I tell him and he laughs.

Steamy,"Zayn says with a wink. I laugh and then head to my neighbour's door and then knock.

Er hello Jan.. er I mean Mrs. Parker, I'm here to get my keys from you,"I say, smiling.

What keys?"she asks suspiciously.

Er the keys my friend Olivia gave to you?"I say. She thinks hard for a moment and then her expression lights up.

Just a minute,"She says and then hobbles off to get my keys.

There you go,"she says kindly.

Thanks ,"I tell her and smile.

You welcome Mia,"she says and then closes her door.

Right I got my keys,"I tell Zayn.

Oh good,"Zayn says eagerly. I fumble a little with the keys and then turn the lock and push the door open.

Welcome to my heavenly abode, Zayn Malik,"I say in a mysterious voice. Zayn chuckles and heads inside with me. The apartment is clean and sparkling. I guess Liv really cleaned up or maybe got someone to come in and do it for her.

Right I've got my car keys,"I say, holding them up and then head to my room with Zayn following me closely. I open it and my eyes widen.

Whoa,"I say and turn around to push Zayn from coming in. But he's already seen everything and his eyes widen and he blushes. My room is an utter mess from the last time I was here and there's underwear all over my room and clothes and books and coffee cups on my table from late night studying and more.

Right let me just get this cleaned up,"I tell Zayn who laughs and comes in.

I'll help you,"he says.

No,"I yelp. Don't touch anything,"

Why?"Zayn asks confusedly.

Well I don't want you touching my stuff,"I tell him.

I'm just going to help you out,"He protests.

No,"I tell him. Now get out,"I continue and push him out. He laughs.

Fine,"he says. I close my door after him and start cleaning up. And then I come across a box labelled Mine!. We didn't have much time so I decided to bring it along with me to the hotel.

Right I'm done,"I say and step out of my room.

Great, lets go,"Zayn says brightly, taking a swing of the can of Red Bull from the fridge. I grab my car keys, lock up my apartment and then head to my car.

Not bad,"Zayn says approvingly. What's in the box?"

I'm not sure,"I tell him. I'll open it in the hotel room,"

He nods and turns the radio on. He play around for a while with it until I swathe his hand away. I drive fast back to the hotel, where I hand my keys to the valet.

Thanks,"I say to the Marco, the guy at the valet and smile.

No problem, Miss,"he says cheerfully. Zayn and I head back to our room and we bump into the boys and Ele and Danni.

Where did you guys head too?"Harry asks.

I had to go get my car at my apartment and some stuff,"I tell him.

Oh. What's in the box?"Niall asks. Food?"

Oh Niall. Why do you think that everything contains food?"Liam asks chuckling.

What?"Niall says defensively. I'm hungry,"

We laugh and then everyone heads to our room. While I head to my side of the room, Niall pokes his head into the fridge, Louis races to the bathroom and the rest put the TV on.

I open the box and then start going through it. In it was pictures when we had first moved to England, locks of hair from my first haircut, old writings, a collection of Harry Potter merchandise and the story books too. I smiled as I went through the box and then I came across another box which had a heart on it. I smiled and blushed lightly as I opened it slowly.

So what's in the box?"Zayn asks, poking his head through the door and giving me a scare. I drop the box and the contents of the box fall out and scatter about in the room. I bend down quickly and try to grab everything at once. I can't let Zayn see this. Zayn falls to his knees and then helps me pick up my stuff.

What's all these pieces of paper?"he says with a laugh and then reads one of it. I make a grab for it and then watch in disbelief as Zayn's expression turns into an unreadable look.

What's this all about?"Zayn asks, waving about the piece of paper. On it was Liv's faded writing which had Zayn's name and 'Mia's Sexy Bad Boy' scrawled all over it.

That is nothing,"I say and grab the paper from him. I scramble for the rest of the stuff and stuff them back into the box and leave it on my table.

Can we go?"I ask, not looking at Zayn's face.

Mia?"Zayn says.

Yeah?"I say with a sigh and turn around and face him.

What was that?"he asks firmly this time.

Its just some notes that Liv used to pass to me when we were in school,"I explain. She just liked teasing me and that's about it,"

Why do you still have it then?"Zayn asks and leans over the table. He pushed over the box of all the notes down accidentally and we sigh together.

Shit sorry,"Zayn says, getting back on to his knees.

Don't be daft. It happens to anyone,"I tell him. I chuck everything back into the box and reach for the last paper on the floor. Zayn's hand reaches for it too and our hands touch in typical fashion. He looks up at me and then looks deep into my eyes.

**(Zayn)**

Her gaze is just magnetically pulling me towards her and I use my right hand to move around her neck and slowly lean in to her face closer, closer and closer.

Zayn?"Mia says pulling back. What are you doing?"

I'm trying to kiss you?"I blurt out before I can stop myself.

Zayn I'm with someone else now,"Mia says with an unreadable expression. Is she for real?

So you're saying that the kiss we shared before I left for the tour meant nothing to you huh?"I ask her. That we meant nothing at all to you until you had to go and start cheating on me with someone else? Way to being a hypocrite Mia,"

Excuse me, but I never asked you to kiss me,"she says loudly. And you just walked away from me after that kiss so what did you expect me to think? That we're automatically together when you ignore me for the next six months?"

I had my thoughts to sort out,"I yell back. But I meant the kiss,"

Wow then you should have told me that the kiss meant something to you because then we wouldn't be fighting over some silly thoughts you had to sort out,"She says sarcastically.

Well yeah I wouldn't have had to have gone and sort out my thoughts if you weren't making me feel all confused about this,"

Oh so now I'm the one to blame because you felt all confused about this?"Mia scoffs. Go get a brain Zayn,"

Well its not my fault that you have an overloaded brain that just loves to correct people and make it clear that you're a a stuck-up bloody know it all,"I shoot back.

I am not a stuck up know it all,"Mia protests. At least I'm not vain like you and can't myself a driving license because you'd probably be so busy looking at yourself in the mirror to even drive,"

Whatever, just get out my room will you?"I say, shaking with anger.

You're in my room,"Mia says triumphantly.

Fine then I'll go out then,"I say but stupidly stand my ground.

You were leaving?"Mia says, narrowing her eyes.

Oh er, yes,'I say and then recover. I'm leaving,"

I push past her and fling open the door angrily.

What are you looking at?"I ask the bunch of them whose eyes are all on me.

**(Mia)**

Stupid idiotic cow,"i murmur under my breath and pace around my room angrily. Thinks he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants,"

I continue like that and then sit down heavily on my bed. I hated it fighting like this with him, it made me feel guilty and the best part was I didn't even start this fight in the first place.

Go apologise,"I order myself and stand up and then hesitate and sit back down. I repeat this for a few more times until I get up and walk to the door and much to my suprise, Zayn falls into the room.

I'm really...,"We both say at the same time.

Zayn I...,"I say at the same time he says my name.

I'm really sorry,"We both blurt out at the same time. I smile and Zayn chuckles and gives me the smile that make my heart melt.

Forgiven,"We both say at the same time.

We need to stop that,"We say again together and then we laugh.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Rumours, Periods and Chocolate Bars(Mia)  
****__**

**_Couple alert! Zia the spicy, sizzling new couple in New York. Check pages 34 for the juicy details._**

**__**I frowned as I picked the magazine up and turned to pages 34 and 35. There in all its glory were a one page spread, A bloody one page spread on Zayn and I, looking all glossy with pictures of us and my eyes flit to the bottom to see the writer of the article.

Not that dreadful woman Jessica Withers,"I think with a groan._  
_

**_Zia the sizzling new couple of the year? _**

**_Looks like Bradford's Bad Boi is officially off the market, ladies. The two were spotted in a Starbucks cafe, grabbing some coffee and holding hands! Apparently Mia, had joined the boys and Eleanor Calder and Danielle Peazer for the boys U.S tour in New York. Also spotted in Club Ph-D at Dream Downtown were the whole bunch partying the night away where they were invited to kick-off a sing-off. The duo were spotted kissing and looking very cosy and are apparently sharing rooms together in their hotel, Waldorf- Astoria. Very juicy, no?_**

**_Also the two who were seen downtown together touring New York City alone where our journalist had asked them if they were official to which Zayn replied 'Maybe' but on the other hand, Mia had denied the rumours and insisted they were nothing but friends. Does it look like they're friends much? _**

**_Looks like this Miss Goody Two- Shoe_****_ has the Bradford Bad Boi wrapped firmly around her finger._**

**__**Underneath it were pictures of Zayn and I from us touring around New York City, Certainly not _holding hands _and when we were coming out of the club, obviously still in a drunken stupor. This was just absolutely a bunch of tush that they've created and its plastered on every stinking magazine and newspaper and all over the internet too.

People have started sending me death threats and stupid tweets on Twitter and on my blog page. It was honestly stupid and I'm determined to have my opinion voiced out but there's too many haters and spammers. Zayn suggested I delete my Twitter account but I wasn't going to do that. Hell to the no! I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of thinking that they've scared me off easily.

And the best part was Zayn and I weren't dating. I was dating Leo for god sakes. And whom has been calling me all morning but I've ignored his calls. I know his going to go on and on about the stupid rumours. Why he couldn't trust me I didn't know. It felt so frustrating. I was trying to please everyone at one go and I didn't want to anymore.

I wanted to go shut myself in my room and cry. God I think I'm going to get my period. I've been so emotional and binge-eating for the past two days. I've been snapping at Zayn for the tiniest things and I can tell he's going to burst his bubble soon but I can't help it. I shove the magazine back on the rack, and grab some Mar Bars, pay for it and then head back to the hotel. When I go up to my room, Zayn opens the door and then smiles at me. He's being very careful as to not set me off.

Here this came for you,"Zayn says and hands me a white envelope.

What's this?"I ask surprised.

Dunno?"Zayn shrugs. Breakfast? I got us room service,"

Oh thanks so much Zayn,"I say gratefully, taking off my coat. Its been pretty cold outside lately. Just like me. Zayn smiles and rubs my shoulder comfortingly. I sit down at the table and then rip the letter open.

_**You are the sluttiest slut in the whole wide world for sleeping around with Zayn. How dare you sleep with my darling husband? Hands off Bitch, he's mine and only mine. Go get the other members off the band, I don't care about them. All I care is about my Zaynie. So keep your filthy, whorey paws off him, you little tart or I swear I'll put an end to you.**__** Yours hatefully**__** Zayn's Wife**_

_****_Right this does it,"I say angrily, ripping the letter to pieces and then pause and look at the ripped pieces of it. I was so tired of all this utter nonsense. I mean was it so wrong to be even friends with Zayn? They didn't even know him well into the X-Factor.

What's wrong?"Zayn asks concerned. He's just came out his room and into the kitchenette and is looking very handsome in a pair of brown tailored pants and a red cardigan. He hasn't shaved his stubble for some photo- shoot for days now and I have to admit, He looks very sexy.

I take one look at him and burst out crying. I didn't know why I let the letter get to me but I did and now I was paying the price.

Mia?"Zayn says alarmed. What's wrong,"

I stop crying for a minute and then smiled weakly at him. I just had a really bad morning,"I tell him and then burst out crying again.

Fancy a hug?"Zayn asks, trying to be helpful.

Yes, please,"I tell him with a nod, desperate for any sort of comfort and warmth.

You can't let the haters get to you, Mia,"Zayn says gently.

I know,"I tell him. But its too much to cope. I mean, is it so wrong to be you friend? Why is the world taking everything the wrong way?"

Look here,"Zayn says. Don't listen to them. Just ignore those voices. They're nobody and they shouldn't have the consent to make you cry without your permission,"

I nod and then wipe my tears. Thanks Zayn and I'm really sorry for being a grouchy old pig,"I tell him.

No it's okay,"Zayn says, smiling. I feel really bad for bringing you into this. I hate to see you like this,"

I smile. Honestly Zayn was being very sweet and patient at the moment.

Thanks Zayn. I really do love you so much. You're the bestest friend in the whole wide world,"I tell him and if I'm not mistaken, hear him sigh.

Pass me a Mars Bar will you?"I ask him as he pulls back. He grins and throws me a bar.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:The Bucket List(Mia)**

Can't Touch This,"My phone sings about gaily. I sigh and pick it up and then look at the screen.

Just answer it, Mia,"I tell myself but my fingers don't move. I force myself to accept the call and then press my phone to my ears.

Hello?"I say.

Hey Mia,"Leo says cheerfully.

Hey Leo,"I say back cautiously.

What's up, love?"he asks concerned. You don't sound very good,"

I'm alright. I just feel a little tired,"I lie. How are you?"

I'm good. I miss you,"he tells me.

Why are you being so nice to me?"I ask Leo surprised. Hasn't he seen the rumours?"

What do you mean?"Leo asks in an amused tone.

I mean aren't you mad at me or haven't you seen all those stupid rumours?"I ask him.

I have but Mia I'm choosing to trust you,"Leo says sincerely. I smile.

You have no idea how that makes me feel right now,"I tell him.

Is that why you were avoiding my calls?"Leo says with a laugh.

Sort of,"I tell him. But I really do want to make this work,"

Me too,"Leo says. I really feel something for you, Mia,"

That's good,"I tell him. I've been receiving non-stop death threats and hate mails,"I continue tiredly.

Really?"Leo says with a hint of dissaproval in his tone. And?"

And they're really stupid but its taking a toll on me and I just want to come home,"I tell him. To tell the truth, I did want to go home but it was only because of the stupid hate mails and death-threats.

Then come back to me then,"Leo says. We can go on a holiday to somewhere nice, Mia,"Leo says.

Sounds very tempting but no, I promised Zayn and I'm going to keep that promise,"I tell him firmly.

And nothing I say will ever change that?"Leo says slyly.

Nope,"I tell him, smiling.

Oh well, I did want to take you to the Harry Potter world,"Leo says. Where we can visit Hogsmeade and drink Butterbear and visit Honeydukes and more,"

No I'm thinking my promise,"I tell Leo. But like I said, I'm keeping my promise,"

Drats,"Leo says with a chuckle. I laugh and smile. I was on the phone with Leo for barely even 5 minutes and he already had me smiling.

Right then, I'm really sorry, Mia but I have to go,"Leo says apologetically.

Okay then I'll call you tonight,"I tell him.

Bye Love,"He says.

Bye,"I tell him. All my love and hugs to you,"

I put the phone down and smile to myself. Zayn comes in to the room, looking very annoyed and in a bad mood.

What's wrong?"I ask him.

Nothing,"he snaps.

Obviously somethings wrong,"I tell him comfortingly. Come on tell me,"

He sits down next to me on my bed and sighs. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"he says.

Pinkie swear,"I say, holding my pinkie out for him. He smiles and then takes a deep breath.

Well it's like this. I really like this girl but she like someone else and no matter what I do to get her attention she doesn't seem to notice me,"

Well who's this girl?"I ask curiously.

That is a secret,"Zayn says with a spark in his eyes. I want to know how I can make her feel the same way about me,"

Well maybe you could take her out as friends, do things she likes or she's never done before but wants to do,"I suggest.

Hmmm,"Zayn says, thoughtfully and sticks his tongue out.

And compliment her, not too much but just nice,"I tell him and he nods.

Well I guess I'll put those ideas to good use then,"Zayn says with a smile. His snappy mood was gone and replaced with a good natured smile.

Well is she here in New York then?"I ask.

He shook his head. Nope she's back at home,"

Ooooh who is she?"I ask. Is it Liv you have the hots for?"

Nope,"Zayn says with a smile.

Who is it then?" I bug him.

My lips are sealed,"he says with a sly smile. I shrug.

Wanna do something today?"Zayn asks.

Sure,"I tell him. The problem is what,"

Well what do you want to do but never did?"Zayn asks. His eyes flit across the room for a minute and spots my journal. He bounds over, gets the book and then opens it.

Zayn Malik, Don't you dare,"I yell but Zayn's already reading aloud.

My bucket list,"Zayn says loudly. I clamp my hand over his mouth and he licks my hand.

Ewww,"I say pulling my hand away. Zayn smiles back mischievously.

Well where was I then,"Zayn says. The list of things I want to do before I die,"

_1. Get a tattoo._

_2. Bungee- Jumping_

_3. Kiss a celebrity_

_4. Sing infront of a bunch of unknown people._

_5. Lick Zayn's cheek because he licked mine when we were 17._

_6. Kiss in the rain_

_7. Publish a book_

_8. Adopt a child_

_9. Get Married when I'm older_

_10. Attend a Masquerade _

_11. Fall in love _

_12. Visit the wizarding world of Harry Potter, _

_13. Have a waterball fight_

_14. Ride a roller-coaster_

_15. Do something for charity_

_16. Be happy _

Is this it then?"Zayn asks. Well lets go do the first one on your list then,"

But I don't know what to get,"I tell him.

Get yourself a death mark since you love Harry Potter so much,"Zayn scoffs and I laugh.

But I'm on the good side. I think I'll get a phoenix or a lion,"I tell him with a laugh. When I had signed up for Pottermore, I was placed into Gryffindor and the lion seemed fitting and as for the phoenix? I always did have a soft spot for Fawkes, the phoenix.

Bring that journal of yours will you?"Zayn says.

Why?"I ask him.

Lets try to finish some of them so you can add more,"Zayn says with a smile and my heart melts. I throw my book into my bag and then follow Zayn out.

Instead of taking the limo, We took my car and we went around for a while, looking for a tattoo store. We finally did come across one and I parked my car and we headed in.

Well hello kiddies," A girl says brightly. She looked maybe at her late 20's and didn't have a single tattoo on her body.

Hey,"Zayn and I say together.

So who's getting a tattoo today then?"she asks and I raise my hand.

Well what do you have on mind then?"

Er well I did think of maybe a phoenix,"I say nervously. She nods and whips out a book full of pictures.

Colour?"she asks.

Er, black,"I say. Black was classic and could never look trashy. Besides I was only going for a small tattoo. She showed me some very nice sketches and photos of other people's tattoo's.

There was one that had particularly caught my eye. It was very fine, very fiery in a way and showed the elegance of the phoenix.(./imgres?q=Phoenix+tattoo&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=KdfcfKoKtBbqtM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=nsrMtnCMSyto2M&imgurl=./_jLGyBoPa6zk/TM6amgaO-tI/AAAAAAAAAww/nBGLjlsJ284/s1600/Japanese%252BPhoenix%&w=300&h=430&ei=L-WjT8egOMuJrAeo3IWQBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=820&vpy=130&dur=1762&hovh=269&hovw=187&tx=50&ty=138&sig=103620342066742137458&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=95&start=0&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:105)

This one,"I say, jabbing at the picture.

You sure?"She asks. I nod firmly.

Well where do you want it then?"she asks.

At my back. About two inches from my neck,"I tell her and she nods.

Right this way then,"she says, pointing to her chair. I take a deep breath and look at Zayn.

Hold my hand will you?"I ask and he smiles and nods.

**(Zayn)**

Mia got her tattoo and in the process of getting it, she nearly broke my hand. Sure she nearly screamed her head off with the pain but this was not painting we were talking here.

The tattoo artist had done Mia's phoenix very nicely indeed. It was exactly who Mia had wanted it and at least Mia didn't bleed much blood. Mia didn't cry but she didn't exactly look very elated. Instead her eyes were red and her cheek were a bright red. She's bitten her lips till they looked ravaged and a blistering red.

Thanks,"We told the artist together.

You guys welcome,"she yelled back at us. Mia smiled at me weakly as we headed back to the car. She slumped on to her seat and then looked at me.

Can we go back to the hotel then?"she asks. I nod and she smiles in relief.

But we are going to have a waterball fight at this place I know,"I tell her and she rolls her eyes. By some miracle we manage to drive back to the hotel and then I carry Mia piggyback to our room.

Liam and Danielle who'd seen us come in, rushed over.

What's happened to Mia?"Liam asks.

I got a tattoo,"Mia mumbles and then forces me to let go of her.

You did?"Danni says with a smile. Where did you get it then?"

Mia turned around, her shirt was low enough for the two of them to see.

Wow that's cool,"Liam says with smile. The others saw it too.

I think tattoo's are a turnoff,"Harry says with a dissaproving look.

I think tattoo's are a turn on,"I say, giving Harry a look. He smiles back at me.

I honestly don't care what the both of you think of my tattoo,"Mia says with a nod. Louis and Niall roared out laughing.

That's the way, Mia,"Louis says. Slam them in the face,"

Mia smiled. No offense taken Hazza love?"

Nope,"Harry says with a grin. I think the tattoo's pretty nice,"

Right troop,"I tell them. After our meet and greet today we're going to have waterball fight at this place I know,"I say.

They nod.

Excellent and after that we could go to a gun-center,"Louis says excitedly. I've always wanted to do that,"

Maybe we'll do that first,"I tell Louis with a smile. So that afternoon we lads went for our meet and greet and we had a great time as usual. The fans were awesome and we took longer than we normally did.

Hi,"I said to the next girl. She didn't look very excited but very calm.

Hi I'm Gina and I'm here to get this for my little brother who adores the hell out of you guys,"she says with a smile. Next to her was a small boy, looking 10. He grinned at us excitedly. I smiled amused. It wasn't everyday we met a boy directioner.

Hullo there,"Louis says with a smile. The boy continued smiling excitedly and said nothing.

Josh say something,"Gina says. Gina smiles amused.

I think the littler tyke is a tad bit too excited,"she says and hands us a notepad. The boys smile and take the book.

I think Mia's very pretty,"Gina says

Thanks,"I say with a smile. I think she's very pretty too,"

You guys make a great couple,"she says.

If only we were together,"I say wistfully.

Does that mean you're not together?"Gina asks frowning.

Not yet,"I tell her and she smiles genuinely.

Good. Get her before she slips out of sight,"she says. What she said had struck a thought in my head. What if Mia did fall for Leo real hard? Mia didn't do the long relationships much and I'm guessing this was the first time she was ever serious about a guy.

Get her before she slips out of sight,"My mind kept saying. After the meet and greet, we headed straight to the gun center. The girls were already there and Mia looked very hot in her had that don't mess with me look on her and it sort of suited her. The girls were already in their protective gear and they looked like some undercover agents.

Louis wolf whistled when he saw them. We had fun when we were picking out guns and among all of us the most pro was Mia.

She had hit her target at her second try, her eyes filled with concentration, sweat beads rolling down her forehead and at that moment I really did want to mess with her.

Whoa Mia,"Harry said. You're a freaking pro,"

Thanks but this is not my first time,"she answered. I took lessons ages ago from Carl,"she continued looking at our instructor. He smiled back proudly at Mia.

What for?"Niall asked.

Well I've always wanted to do this and the area Liv and I lived at had some major robberies at the time so we took lessons,"she answers. I even have my own gun,"

Does Leo know about this?"Ele asked slyly with a smile.

Nope,"Mia answered. He'd probably tell me to get rid of the gun,"

I laugh. Mama's boy can't handle a little danger?"I ask.

Mia glares at me. Like you can,"

Imma Bradford Bad Boi,"I tell her.

Yeah whatever Zayn the Vain,"Mia shoot back.

Hey the ladies can't get enough of this can they?"I ask with a cheeky smile. Mia gave me a funny look. For a minute regret flickered across her face but to be replaced by a smile. A genuine smile.

Later we had gone for the waterball fight and changed into t-shirts and shorts. We were each given our own boxes of colored balloons filled with icy-cold water.

Zayn?"Mia called.

Hmm?"I murmured and was answered with an balloon balled to my direction. I ducked and the ball hit Niall flat on his head. Niall turned around and lobbed one at Mia. It hit Mia and she squealed loudly.

Oh my god that was so bloody cold,"she yelled. We had loads of fun, lobbing each and other with the waterballs. Everyone was soaked within every inch of skin.

Louis had taken a couple and shoved them his underwear and paraded around singing I'm Sexy and I Know It. We had all bowled over


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Breakfast with the Girls(Mia)**

I hit my alarm with a start and then get up. I sit down on the edge of my bed with my eyes closed, savouring the bliss of sleep for a few minutes. Then I open my eyes and look around, yawning. Things deemed normal enough and I get up and grab my towel and head to the bathroom. I let the water run in the bathtub, throw some liquid soap in and then I sit on Zayn's bed waiting patiently for the bath to fill.

I had some very funny and amusing dreams last night. I dreamt Leo grew another head and then Zayn snogged Leo and then the bunch of us got letters to Hogwarts( Not including Leo) which was mechanically impossible as I was sure Zayn hadn't a drop of magical blood in him. So we went to Hogwarts together and then Louis, Niall and Harry were sorted into Gryffindor whereas Ele, Zayn and I were sorted into Slytherin. And as for our lovebirds Danni and Liam they were sorted into Ravenclaw. Funny no? When I'd woken up at 2 after the dream, I burst out laughing like a banshee.

I laugh again a little and then skip of to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and then wash my face. The tub was full so I took my clothes off and slipped into the hot, bubbly bath. I was going to soak in the bath for as long as I could and then head downstairs for breakfast with Eleanor and Danielle. I think it was around half an hour when someone started banging on the door.

Mia?"Zayn yelled. Open up,"

No way,"I yell back. I woke up early just so I could soak up in the bath,"

I need to do my business Mia,"Zayn yells.

Go piss at the balcony,"I yell back.

Hahaha very funny,"Zayn says. Please, Please before I wet myself,"

I roll my eyes and refuse to get out of the bath but eventually grab my towel and wrap it around myself. I pull open the door and Zayn gives me a grateful look. I wait impatiently for him to finish and when he comes out, sighing happily.

Baths all yours,"Zayn says, holding his hands out in a gesture and I roll my eyes and walk into the bath. Enjoy your bath,"

Oh I will,"I tell him.

Oh for your information I pissed in the bathtub so don't use it,"he yells. I had almost put my foot back into the bath and I retreat with a scream. I push open the bathroom door and then look angrily for Zayn.

Zayn Malik get your sorry arse here and clean it up right now,"I yell and run after him when he stuck his tongue out at me. Zayn screams like a girl and runs to my room. I follow him and then look around in my room.

Under the covers,"I think and take a step forward but then slip on a puddle of water and I fall backwards. But then strong hands catch me, their grip on me gentle yet firm. And then I'm staring back into Zayn's beautiful dark brown eyes.

Er Zayn?"I say hesitantly. We're both breathing heavily for some reason.

Yeah?"Zayn says, not letting go off me.

You can let go off me now,"I tell him.

Er yeah sorry,"he says looking abashed.

No its okay. I mean er, thanks for catching me there,"I tell him. He walks out of my room and I get dressed and then head to the door.

I'm er going down for breakfast with the girls,"I tell Zayn but when he doesn't reply I whip around only to see that he's gone back to sleep. I laugh lightly and then head to Ele and Danni's room and before I can ring the doorbell, the door is swung open and Ele smiles back widely at me.

Hello you,"she says cheerfully. You're looking peaky,"

Really?"I ask. I had some really funny dream last night,"

About what?"Ele asks with a smile.

I'll tell you downstairs,"I tell her with a wink. Where's Danni?"

Right here,"Danni says, hopping out of the room. She closes the door behind her and we head to the Swez Brassiere, chattering about excitedly.

Table for three,"Ele says to the concierge who shows us to a table. We put our bags on our seats and then head off to the buffet table. There were lots for breakfast but I only got myself croissants, a danish pastry and instead of the usual coffee, I had tea.

Right so what was your dream about then?"Ele asks curiously.

What dream?"Danni asks curiously. I smile

Dreamt Leo grew another head and then Zayn snogged Leo and then the bunch of us got letters to Hogwarts,"I start to say and Danni and Ele laugh.

No way,"Danni says with a smile.

Yes way,"I say with a laugh.

Go on then,"Ele says.

So we went to Hogwarts together and then Louis, Niall and Harry were sorted into Gryffindor whereas Ele, Zayn and I were sorted into Slytherin. And as for our lovebirds Danni and Liam they were sorted into Ravenclaw,"I say and the three of us burst out laughing.

Fancy me at Hogwarts in Slytherin,"Ele says in between laughs.

Maybe you're somewhat twisted like Mia and Zayn and the rest of the bunch,"Danni teases.

At least we're not stuck up smart arsed Ravenclaws,"I tell her and she laughs.

We all want to get into Gryffindor,"Danni says. I nod.

So what's on our agenda's today then?"I ask.

Well there's a fair tonight somewhere,"Ele says with a smile.

I know where,"I say. I went to the fair with Leo the last time they had it,"

Leo huh?"Danni says with a cheeky tone and glances at Ele who smiles back knowingly. They've been doing this quite a lot lately but I chose to ignore it instead of asking them about it.

Well we can head to the fair with the boys after they're done with the CD signing today,"Danni says. What can we do now?"

Well we can head to the gym and then head to the spa,"Ele says. I nod.

Hmmm yeah that sounds good,"I tell her and Danni agrees.

Then its settled then. We'll head to the gym later and then hit the spa and maybe do some shopping downtown,"Danni says. We agree and then make small talk while we finish up with breakfast and then head upstairs.

Right how about we meet at around 12 then?"Ele asks, glancing at her watch which now said 10.30.

Perfect,"I say. I had an excellent idea as to what I was going to do in that one and half hours. The girls head to their room and me to mine. I put my key into the slot and then push the door open.

Zayn I'm backkk,"I say and my hands fly to my eyes and a yell escapes my mouth.

Oh my God. Put some clothes on will you?"I yell.

**(Zayn)**

I finish showering and then look around for a towel and then realize Mia's used all the clean towels up.

Drats Mia,"I think, clicking my fingers together. Since she wasn't in, I decide to jump out of the bath and run straight for my clothes. At the same moment, the door opens and Mia walks in.

Zayn I'm backkkk,"she says and then looks at me for a full five seconds before her hands fly to her eyes and yells.

OH my God. Put some clothes on will you,"she yells. I run to my room and burst out laughing. I threw on a t-shirt and jeans.

Its not funny, Zayn,"Mia hisses. That was a gory sight,"

Yes it is funny,"I tell her. You should have seen your face,"

Mia groans. I will never in my life, understand you,"she says and then shook her head.

Well then don't,"I tell her with a smile and she shakes her head at me again.

Silly boy,"She says and throws a pillow at me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:Candies and Fighting(Mia)**

Right Ele said we could go to this fair downtown tonight after your CD signing. Is that okay with you guys?"I tell the boys. They were having breakfast at Swez Brassiere and then us girls decided we were going to go early, spend more time working out at the gym and then hit the showers and then the spa. The boys were going at 1 and wouldn't be back till around 5.

A fair?"Niall say, his face adorable with his mouth stuffed full with food.

How can we ever say no to a fair?"Louis says brightly. Of course we're okay with that,"

Great then it settled then. We're going to a fair in the evening maybe at 6 or 7,"I tell them.

Great,"Harry says with a smile.

Oh and Mia, do me a favor and get me some sweets from the candy shop you took us to the other day?"Niall says, whipping his wallet out.

Sure,"I say with a dissaproving look at his wallet. Lads want anything?"

Instantly the whole bunch of them start yelling their orders.

Mint chocolate cookies! Flakes! Jelly Beans! Cotton Candy! Iced Lollies!

Whoa!"I tell them. One at a go,"

I want those awesome Mint chocolate chip cookies you got for me,"Zayn says with a dazed look in his eyes. I laughed inside.

Mmmmm Flakes and every kind of chocolate for me,"Liam says with a smile.

Cotton Candy for me!"Louis yells.

I want the Iced Lollies,"Harry shouts. I nod, mentally taking it all down.

You Niall?"I ask him.

Everything in the shop,"Niall says with a smile. I laugh.

I'll get you boys as much as I can ok?"I say with a smile. They nod and then I head off to my room to change to head to the gym. On the way I bumb into the boys again.

Where are you going?"Liam asks.

I am headed off to the gym with Danni and Ele,"I say with a smile.

You have those too?"Louis says, grabbing my Beats. I have them in black but the red looks so much cooler,"

Girls got more style,"I say with a wink and grab my Beats from Louis. The lift stopped at the gym floor and I say goodbye to the boys and head off.

Hello girls,"I say brightly to Ele and Danni.

Hullo Mia,"Ele says with a smile. We get to work exercising and talking and listening to music.

About two hours and half later,

I am wiped out,"I groan. My legs were aching and sweat was rolling down my forehead like rain.

Tell me about it,"Danni says, leaning tiredly on a wall.

I think I'm not going to be able to walk,"Ele says with a groan. We force ourselves back to our rooms and into the showers. It was almost 1 and we were almost shaking with hunger.

Right lets order room service then go down to the shop, get the boys their candies and then head back to the hotel and sleep the afternoon away,"Danni suggests.

Perfect idea,"I tell her, tiredly. I hanged out with the girls in their room. We ordered room service, watched the Notebook on the telly and then cried buckets together and then laughed at each other. Then we got dressed properly and went down to the shops. Today there weren't paprazzis swarming around, thank God for that. And we had a huge surprise today at the candy shop.

They were selling Harry Potter sweets! You now Liquorice wands and Droobles best blowing gum and every- flavour beans and chocolate frogs with card in them too and loads more. I swear the three of us went mad and bought almost a full big bag of candies and chocs.

I can just see the calories I burnt coming back once I start on these,"Eleanor jokes sadly.

I now,"Dannielle says with a smile.

Sinful things these are,"

And just as we exited the shop, a bunch of reporters came swarming up towards us.

Here we go again,"Ele says under her breath. Should we make a run for it then?"

Nope I'm so tired,"Danni says. They start shooting questions at us of course. But one particular question caught my attention.

Mia, why do you keep denying your relationship with Zayn when he's made it clear you guys are dating?"One reporter says.

When did Zayn say that?"I say whipping around.

Sometime ago he said you guys maybe are dating,"the reporter says. I turn around and look at Ele and Danni who have a confused look on their faces.

Oh he is in so much of trouble,"The three of us say together.

**(Zayn)**

So we got back to the hotel and hung around in Louis room. Mia had the keys to our room and since I didn't have a key, I was forced to wait for them. Just then the doorbell rang and Liam got up to go get it.

Yay you got us the sweets,"Niall says happily and Mia shoots him a smile. Then she looks around the room and when he gaze falls on me, she shot me a nasty look.

You, Me, in our room now,"she says pointing at me and then herself then the direction of our room.

Someone's eager,"Louis says with a grin.

Very eager,"Mia says with a funny look. She stalks off to our room and I'm racking my head.

What did I do?"I think urgently. What did I do?"

I enter our room and Mia's looking very pretty with her hair all messy and wet from a shower no doubt.

Explain,"she says briskly.

Explain what?"I ask confusedly. She calmly takes out a magazine, turns it to a page and then shoves it on to my hands. I read the magazine and I now I'm caught.

You told the pap's that I'm dating you?"Mia says. Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"she demands.

It was just for fun,"I lie.

That's your idea of fun?"Mia drawls angrily. Twisted way of fun,"

Thanks,"I tell her with a cheeky smile. She shook her head angrily and then stalked off.

Mia, I'm sorry,'' I yell and run after her. To my utter surprise Mia's eyes are filled with tears.

What's wrong?"I ask her.

You won't understand,"She says, wiping her tears angrily.

Tell me,"I tell her firmly.

Leo and I are fighting non stop because of this and I'm stressed out because I really do want to make this relationship work,"she says. My heart breaks when she says that.

Well then maybe you shouldn't date him anymore because as far as I'm concerned, he's only making you cry,"I tell her comfortingly.

She shook her head stubbornly. No he's a great guy one you get to know him,"she says and I shook my head.

Why couldn't she see me wanting her so badly? What did he have that I didn't? I wanted to yell at Mia, tell her that I was standing here, waiting and would do anything to make her see. I hug her comfortingly but I needed comforting myself. I swear I did want to go and yell at a wall or something.

Mia, I love you,"I whisper softly but she doesn't hear.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Stress Reliever(Zayn)**

So after howling at a wall who did nothing at all to me I headed off to my bed and slumped off to sleep. Mia woke me up at around 6.

Zayn, We're going to go the fair,"Mia says. Are you coming?"

Nope I don't want to,"I say sulkily.

Aw come on now,"Mia says. Don't be a spoilsport,"

Fine I'm coming,"I snap and Mia retreats. She could sense that I wasn't in the mood to argue which wasn't fair to her. I mean she had the right to lash out at me like that. I started it anyway. I have a quick shower and then get dressed. I threw on a Gun's N Roses t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and my converse shoes.

Have you see my journal?"Mia asks, frowning.

Er, no I haven't,"I say, blushing. I had taken her journal and I left it under my pillow and yes I have read bits. Especially her entries from when we were seventeen and Mia actually had a crush on me. I'm sure she'd kill me if I told her but to think we actually had a crush on each other and didn't want to tell because we terrified of getting rejected and then making things awkward between us.

I felt like a complete idiot when I read that part.

_Maybe Zayn likes me. Oh I don't know. First he tries to kiss me and then says can we forget it ever happened? That crushed me because I thought maybe he did like me too. Oh lord help me._

Another entry went like this

_I hate Zayn so much. Can't understand his behavior at all. I mean what did I to make him so angry with me? Excuse me love, I'm just going to go cry in a corner now._

And then another like this,

_Guess who I met today? Leo! We went out for breakfast and then he took me out for dinner and we shared a romantic kiss. Aaaaaah Leo's so sweet and romantic!_

It has to be somewhere here,"Mia says, looking around. You didn't take it did you?"

Of course not,"I lie convincingly. Mia narrows her eyes at me and then heads to the bath. I dove under my bed covers, grabbed her journal and then ran to Mia's room and threw it under her bed. I had to put it somewhere where she wouldn't have looked to make it convincing.

Right Zayn let's go,"she says. I'll come back and look for it,"

I nod and then take a good look at Mia. She's wearing this(.com/carnival_outing/set?id=48511914) and she looks great as usual. We meet the others.

Oh no she didn't,"Louis yells covering his eyes.

Oh no who didn't?"Danni says confusedly.

Oh no Mia didn't wear stripes,"Louis says.

What's wrong if I wear stripes?"Mia asks, looking down at her shirt.

Only I wear stripes, Mia for I am the sex god,"Louis announces.

Sex god?"Ele says. So what does that make the rest of you?"

Zayn's the sex kitten in the group and Niall's the Leprechaun cupcake,"Mia says with a laugh.

And Harry's called Curls,"Ele says with a laugh

And Liam the smarty pants,"Danni finishes.

Well, I'm not taking it off Louis,"Mia says with a wink.

Oh nevermind. You look good in that,"Louis says with a smile.

So do we take Mia's car or the limo?"Harry asks.

We can never fit in my car,"Mia says. We'd have to chuck Ele and Louis in the boot to fit then,"

Limo it is then,"Liam says with a laugh. Harry and Mia went off to tell Paul where we're going and then insisted Paul come with us but then Paul managed to worm his way out.

I'm going with a couple of friends kids. Head to a bar, have a drink or two maybe,"he says with a smile.

Well okay then,"Harry says.

Want Mia's car since we're taking the limo?"I ask, without looking at Mia.

Yeah you can take my car,"Mia offers.

Nope it's okay Mia,"Paul says with a smile. Thanks love but nope I'll take a cab,"

The cabs here are pretty scary,"Mia says. Just last week a man was robbed of his credit cards and money almost USD2000 and then he was thrown at out of the cab when the cab was still moving,"

Are you sure?"Paul says looking at Mia with an easy smile.

Absoutely. Infact just two days ago..,"Mia starts to say but the Paul cuts her off.

Right before you scare me again with another story, love,"he says.

Well then take the keys,"Mia says, pushing her car keys on to Paul's hands.

Paul takes it and smiles. Thanks kids. Don't be out to late,"he says and we smile.

We won't," We chorus together and Paul laughs. So then we went downstairs and got on to the limo. Mia set the GPS for the chauffeur and then set back. She wasn't talking to me much, guess she was still mad at me from today afternoon. Well you can't blame me. And at the same time her.

Zayn mate?"Niall says. We're here?"he says. To my surprise, I see that the rest have already gotten off and we're at the fair.

Daydreaming about Mia?"Niall asks with a sly smile.

Nope. Just thinking,"I say and shrug. We head together towards the rest whom are waiting at the ticket- booth. The good part about New York is that when you're famous people don't bother you much. They come up for autographs but that's it. Which is good.

So that will be 8 tickets please?"Ele says to the guy behind the counter who hands her the tickets and Ele hands him the money. She comes out of the line and then towards us.

Are we ready to go have a good time tonight?"Ele shouts.

Yeah,"We yell together. Ele hands each of us a ticket and then we head inside, chattering and squealing about like excited little kids.

Which should we go first?"Harry asks, rubbing his hands excitedly, looking around.

Roller Coaster!"Niall yells.

No way,"Harry and Mia yell together. Right so everyone probably knew that Harry was afraid of roller-coasters but not Mia. When she was younger, Ava told her that people fall out of roller-coasters and then got eaten by a giant snake. She admitted that the snake part was stupid but she believed that if she ever went on it, she would fall off.

Haunted house then,''Louis yells.

No Ferris Wheel,"Danni protests.

Bumper Cars,"I yell.

Hey yeah,"Liam says. I've forgotten all about those. So how bout we go on those then?"

Hell yeah,"Louis says excited. The fair wasn't very full, it was quite the opposite actually and that meant we didn't have to queue up for rides.

Eight people,"I say to the girl waiting at the Bumper Rides. She nods and then another guy comes and showes us to the cars. We decided to play once with a partner and then head to another ride. I got paired with Harry, Louis and Ele, Liam and Danni and Mia and Niall. When we started, I took the steering but I couldn't exactly manage the car properly. And Mia kept ramming into us.

Oi!"Harry yells. What's your problem?"

I'm just taking my stress out on the driver that's all,"Mia says with a cheeky smile. Next to her Niall clutched on to his seat belt, looking terrified.

Charge at her Zayn,"Harry yells with a laugh. I finally got the hang of the steering and drove towards Mia. She steered the car away to avoid Harry and I and ended up hitting Louis and Ele.

Oh this is war,"Liam yelled smiling. He drove towards Mia and Niall.

Someone help us,"Niall yelled laughing.

Did someone cry help?"Louis says, cupping his ear. Never fear for Superman is here,"

Louis got up and pretended to tear open his shirt. Lucky for my mate, he was wearing a superman t-shirt and Superman inspired bands. He sat back down and drove infront of Mia and Niall protectively when Eleanor smiled and pulled Louis on to the passenger seat and took control of the steering.

Well I'm your kryptonite and now you're all weak so I'll take the steering,"she says with a laugh. Behind them both Mia and Niall were roaring with laughter.

We went on riding our cars like that and then stopped playing and got off.

Right what ride next?"Liam asks.

Roller Coaster,"Niall says instantly. Come on Mia, Harry its not scary,"

Mia shook her head. Nope you go ahead. I'll stay with Harry and watch you guys,"She says.

But if you do this ride, you get to tick off Riding a Roller Coaster off your journal,"I tell Mia.

Well okay but someone has to hold my hand all through the ride,"Mia says.

Well okay then. I'll do it,"I volunteer. She smiles, the tension from earlier evaporated. She couldn't stay angry with me for long. Nope the girl just loved me to much.

Oh yes Mia loooooves Zayn,"Harry whispers in my ear.

Oh shut up,"I say blushing. We go for the roller coaster and I get in next to Mia.

Don't let go of my hand okay?"she says, looking nervous.

Never,"I tell her and she smiles. Of course after the ride both my hand and my ears were never the same. I swear Mia didn't scream her lungs out, she screamed her intestines out. And as for my hand, she nearly broke it.

We went on other rides too. Then after the rides, We went to the haunted house and had too go as pairs.

So who wants to be my pair,"Mia says. Niall started to open his mouth but Louis clamped his hand over Niall's mouth and smiled convincingly at Mia who shot them a funny look.

I'll be your partner,"I say, glancing at Niall who got it. He gave me a thumbs up when Mia wasn't looking.

Right you ready?"I ask Mia.

Yeah,"Mia says, trying to sound brave but I know she's a sacred little chicken inside.

You can always chicken out if you want,"I tell her. Like the chicken you are,"I continue, teasing her.

No way,"Mia says. This was what I liked about her. She was just so feisty and always rose up to the challenge. Course when we went in, Mia had eyes clamped shut and kept knocking into things. At one point she accidentally punched a boy's nose who was pretending as a ghost.

I am so sorry,"She apologises and hands the scrawny, wire haired blonde boy a tissue.

Nah it happens,"he says with an easy smile. Mia made sure his nosebleed stopped, apologised again and then got him a soda. Then we headed out and while we were waiting for the others, we went to play games by ourselves.

I won Mia a teddy- bear and she laughed and wrinkled her nose up which I think is cute. I laughed too because I knew she wasn't that sort of girl. She did like it when guys gave her flowers and stuff but she wasn't much of a toy person.

I'll take it anyways because you worked so hard at beating the small boy who was trying to win for his girl,"Mia says with a laugh. She leans in and then kisses me on my cheek and my cheek burned where Mia kissed me.

Is that all I get?"I ask her cheekily.

Like I told you before its all you'll ever get from me, Loverboy,"Mia says with a flirty smile.

Oh yeah?"I tell her.

Yeah,"She says.

Bet you guys are all over each other by the end of the month,"Louis says, wrapping his arms around Mia and I.

My widdle babies. The Bradfor Bad Boi and the All- Rounder,"Louis says with high pitched voice.

Mia and Zayn. Sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came love, then came Marriage, then came three little Larry Stylinsons,"Harry, Niall and Louis chorus together.

Oh shut up you three,"Zayn and I say together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Silly Girl(Mia)**

What was the big meeting all about?"Danni asks. Right after we got back to the hotel, Paul called the boys to meet in Louis room for some urgent matter. I was sort of worried because what if the boys had to go back home or something? It was only the start of the summer and I didn't want Danni and Ele to leave with the boys as well if they were going.

Nothing urgent but we have an event to attend to and perform,"Liam says with a smile.

What sort of event?" Danni asks critically.

Well its a masquerade actually and they want us to sing at it," Harry says.

So who's this person that wants you guys to sing at their event?"Ele asks.

Some big shot,"Louis answers. We're getting paid a whole lot more because we were told at such a short notice,"

How many songs did they pay you for?"I ask.

6 and we're supposed to be dressed up too and we're allowed to bring you girls,"Zayn answers.

Really?"Danni says with a smile. That's going to be a fun event,"

I nod, agreeing with her.

I guess we'll have to go shopping then?"Ele says, with a smile.

Not only for you guys but for us as well," Niall says stiffly.

That's going to be some job,"Danni says thoughtfully. When is the event then?"

The following night,"Liam answers. We're supposed to have the masks and all,"

On Saturday?" Ele asks. That's much too short notice,"

We know but all we have to do is practice and you girls get us our stuff to wear," Harry says with a smile. Easy,"

Its not that easy Harry,"Ele says. We're going to have to find a costume shop that has the masks and then outfits,"

Well I know a costume shop where we used to get all our costumes from,"I say with a smile. They charge student rates,"

Excellent Mia,"Liam says with a smile. So its settled then. Boys will practice tommorow and girls will get the stuff,"

Danni sighs. We need you guys to come try out your outfits,"she says with a heavier sigh.

Oh yeah I forgot that,"Liam says with an adorable smile. They share a secret smile and I sigh. The both of them were just to cute to not watch.

We nod and then everyone heads off to their room. I change out of my clothes into some comfy clothes and then plonk myself infront of the telly and watch Catwoman.

Tell me Zayn, Why is she so sexy?"I moan when Zayn comes into my room.

Who's sexy?"he asks with a confused grin. I point to the telly sadly and Zayn laughes.

She is really sexy,"he says with a grin. I nod with him and then he gives me a look.

You're beautiful and sexy and I can't understand why you don't know that,"Zayn says. He starts singing What Makes You Beautiful in high pitched tone and if I wasn't crying with laughter, Zayn would've seen how hard I was blushing. I like this feeling that runs in me every single time I look at Zayn, talk to him, when we laugh. It felt like good old times. When it was just the both of us, before he went and become famous and I left for college. I didn't know what the feeling was but I liked it nevertheless.

Hey you wanna sneak out?"Zayn asks slyly.

Where do you want to go now?"I ask, glancing at the clock.

Lets go get wasted,"Zayn says with a tone. Yeah and let Paul kill the both of us,"

Unless the paparazzi get to us first,"I say with a smile.

Lets go get some ice-cream,"He says.

I don't know,"I say to Zayn. I'm getting really lardy,"

Nonsense Mia you work out every morning,"he says with a frown. You girls and your silly diets,"

You know what?"I tell him with a smile.

What?"he asks.

The diet can go eat dirt,"I tell him and get up. Lets go,"

I get changed and then Zayn and I peak out of the room. Security wasn't up yet but there was always people at the lift and the stairs.

The balcony then,"Zayn says. He walks back into the room and then magically reappears with a some ropes.

Where on earth did you find those?"I ask.

I got them the other day when we were out,"he says with a look.

For what?"I demand. What did he need them for?

My own reasons,"Zayn says with a cheeky grin. He walks to the balcony and I follow him.

Zayn Malik have you gone blithering mad?"I ask, frantically. He couldn't be serious could he?

No and live a little Mia,"Zayn says. He opens the door and a blast of cold air hits us. Zayn ties the rope tightly and firmly around the bars of the gate. Then climbs over to the other side of the gate and then looks at me.

Do you trust me?"Zayn asks.

Not with my life, no,"I tell Zayn and he laughs and grabs my hand.

Zayn if I die because of you, I will kill you,"I tell him as he climbs down using the rope.

Relax you swotty Miss Goody Two Shoes,"Zayn teases.

I am not a swotty Miss Goody Two Shoes,"I hiss back. I watch him slink smoothly on to the balcony below us.

Then prove it Amelia Arianna Vance,"Zayn says with a smile and throws the end of the rope at me. I take a deep breath and then climb over the bars.

I'll catch you if you fall Mia,"Zayn says reassuringly. I sigh and then slowly start climbing down with my eyes closed. Just then I see the rope break a little at the top and I panic and climb down faster. Its breaking faster and I'm nearly hyperventilating. Trust me to put my life on Malik's hands.

A little more,"Zayn whispers and I let out a little scream as the rope snaps completely.

**(Zayn)**

Mia screams a little when the rope snaps completely. I've already positioned myself to catch her just incase and stumble a little when she falls right smack on to my arms.

Ooof,"I say. And then I realize I'm still standing and my eyes are closed. I open them to see Mia clinging on to my shirt collar with her eyes clamped shut. Silly girl was lying when she told me she was getting lardy when she hardly weighed anything.

Mia?"I say with a smile. You can open you eyes,"

I'm alive?"she says, opening one eye and looking at me.

Yes,"I tell her with a smile and let her down and she frowns.

How are we going to get past this room then?"she asks me. Luckily for us, there was someone in the room, so I walk up boldly and knock on the glass door. We can hear some funny noises coming from the room and Mia gives me a funny look.

What the hell,"someone yells from inside. The curtains fly apart and a guy wearing a bathrobe glares back at us. In his bed is some other guy and I look at Mia and the enormity of this whole thing hits us like bricks.

What the hell do the two of you want?"the guys says angrily. I almost scored with Nate here,"

We are so sorry but could you maybe just let us through?" Mia asks apologetically, shooting dirty looks at me. The guy sighs and we jump into their room and head quickly to the door.

Er hello Nate,"I say with a weak smile and the guy looks at us.

Ah teenage love,"he says. Sneaking off somewhere without Mummy and Daddy huh?"

We're 19,"Mia and I yell together and then head for the door. We can hear Nate laughing loudly and we murmur a thanks and shoot out of the door. Then Mia and I take the lift and then sneak out through the hotel back door. Then we look at each other and burst out laughing.

That was awkward,"I say in between laughs.

I know,"Mia says with a laugh. We walked around for a bit and then headed to an ice-cream parlour and then look at the flavors.

Mint Chocolate chip okay for you?"I ask Mia and she shoots me a funny look and slowly nods.

Two cones of Mint Chocolate chip," I say and the girl behind the counter swoops in like a vulture and then minutes later hands us our ice-cream. I take my wallet out and look at Mia who's searching for something in her pockets.

I'll pay you back,"she says looking up.

Mia, I'll pay this time,"I say impatiently and she smiles.

Thanks,"she says looking like she was thinking very hard.

Not arguing this time huh?"I ask her and she smiles.

I'm too tired to,"She answers and then coughs a little. I look at her concernedly.

Are you alright?"I ask and she nods.

I'm fine just a little cough,"she says and waves me off. We went to a nearby park and then played at the monkey bars and the swings and slides.

I've missed this,"I yell happily. I look at Mia who's standing at the top of a slide.

I know. Lets play catch?"she says and I nod. You're it then,"she screams excitedly and I race after her. Mia slides down the slide and runs when she sees me but I've already lunged for her. We fall to the ground laughing and then look up at the stars.

Isn't this beautiful?"Mia says with a happy sigh.

I know right,"I say and then turn my head to face her's. She looks back into mine and mine bore into her glossy liquid warm brown eyes. My hand moves to stroke her cheek but then something jumps in between us. Mia rolls back and screams and I laugh when I get up and see a green little frog on the ground. Mia wrinkles her nose and then laughs with me.

I did love this silly girl.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:Night Of Masks (Mia)**

I woke up and see Zayn next to me. Last night we snuck back into the hotel and got caught by Ele and Louis who were coming back from Harry's room. Niall went to Harry's room, and Ele joined Louis and Danni with Liam.

Where are you two coming from?"Louis asks when the both of them see Zayn and I hopping out of the lift. They asked us so many questions when even security didn't ask us that much questions. Then Louis whacked Zayn's arse and smiled mischievously and winked at him.

Why you little bad boi...,"Louis starts to say but Zayn grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our room and we both yelled a goodnight to Ele and Lou.

Then we stayed up late and watched X-Men and Transformers. Hey I know I'm a girl but I do like action movies and stuff like that. Then I must have gone to sleep without realizing and Zayn must have slumped off too. I wake up and then head to the bath and have a quick shower. I come out of the bath and then look at the time. Holy Shit! Its half an hour to 11 and we promised to meet at 11 to go shopping for the boys so that the boys could get back to the hotel and practice. I hurriedly throw some clothes and then run to my room.

Zayn wake up,"I say, nudging him. Its almost 11,"

I try waking him up for the next 5 minutes and the thick head is still asleep. I'm debating between pushing him off the bed or throwing a bucketful of cold water on him. I push him off the bed and then Zayn stirs sleepily.

What the bloody blithering hell is going on?"Zayn swears and I smile innocently.

You need to get up and get ready,"I tell him and help him up. I shove him into the bath and then call room service to deliver some breakfast.

What would you like for breakfast Miss?"the girl asks politely.

Er, toast with eggs and tea and coffee please,"I say. And right away please. We're in a rush,"

I ordered toast and coffee for me and eggs and tea because I knew Zayn could never live off toast and coffee. At a quarter to 11 the food arrives and Zayn is still not out of the bath so I bang on it impatiently.

Malik if you don't get out right now,"I say in a most annoying manner and then the door flungs open and Zayn glares at me. I smile back and let him past. I can't help it, I hate being late and making people wait for me and to hurry Zayn, I'd even laid out clothes for him. I sit down and butter a piece of toast and then eat hungrily and then gulp down my coffee without adding sugar or milk. Then Zayn comes and sits down heavily and then starts nibbling slowly at his food.

Zayn I don't mean to be a pain your arse but why are you dawdling?" I ask irritated.

Well because I want this to be a slow day for me,"he answers and then gives me an innocent smile. I roll my eyes.

Well would you make it a fast day then?"I ask with as much politeness I could muster up. Which was to say not very much. Zayn gives me a cute smile and I totally melt inside and then I mentally curse myself. Zayn wolfs down his food and stands up, brushing off imaginary crumbs off him. I get my bag and then together we head to the Louis room where everyone is already waiting.

You guys are...,"Liam says pausing dramatically, looking at his watch. Exactly 3 minutes late,"

Give them a break, Liam,"Harry says with a cheeky smile. They were very busy in their room to notice the time,"

What do you mean by that, Styles?"I ask in a dangerous tone.

Me?"Harry says with the same smile. I meant nothing by my comment,"

Yes you did,"I insist.

I meant nothing,"Harry says with a laugh and we bicker all the way to the car.

Right will you two stop bickering like a bunch of kids?"Liam says tiredly. Its just that your voices aren't the most pleasant things on earth,"

You told me my voice was the most pleasant thing in the world,"Harry says with mock sad look.

He did?"Louis says jumping in. He told me that my voice was the most pleasant thing in the world because I'm the funniest,"

I don't care what Liam said about you guys,"Zayn joins in with a laugh. He told me I'm the prettiest,"

He did?"Niall butts in. Liam told me I'm the prettiest because I look so innocent and adorable,"

Oh my god,"Zayn says with a sad face. How could you Liam? You told me I'm the prettiest,"

How come you never tell me stuff like "Your voice is the most pleasant thing on earth" or "You're the prettiest" huh Liam?"Danni asks laughing wildly along with Ele and I. The look on Liam's face was priceless. When we got to the costume shop, the boys jumped out excitedly and and saw a football merchandise shop. Can't say I blamed them. I myself was a Manchester United Fan. Nani and Rodney all the way.

We're going in for a while ok?"Zayn says with a smile and we nod together and head into Gwen's shop.

Hey Gwen,"I say cheerfully.

Hello Mia,"Gwen says with a wide smile. Gwen was in her late thirties, tall, slim, married to a man named Hugh who was very nice and handsome and Gwen was very pretty for her age. She was very motherly too, maybe that's why I was so attached to Gwen. And Gwen and Hugh didn't have kids because Gwen couldn't conceive and they were trying to adopt a child.

When I was in New York and was really homesick, Gwen would take me out and treat me like her own daughter. And the best part about Gwen? She was British.

Oh how I've missed you,"Gwen says, holding her hands out to hug me. I run into her warm embrace and hug her tightly.

I must say I've missed you so much too Gwen,"I say happily.

Went back home did you?"Gwen asks. And who are these two beautiful ladies here?"

Eleanor and Danielle my friends,"I say with a smile and Ele and Danni hold their hands out to Gwen.

British are we?"Gwen says with a delighted smile. And Danni and Ele nod.

Shall I close the shop and then we head out for some clotted cream and scones,"Gwen says with a smile. I would love to have a nice long chat with you girls if you don't mind, love to get away from the shop for a while,"

Sure but we actually do need some costumes,"I say with a smile and Gwen smiles.

Oh how I've waited for this day,"She cries out. I've always wanted to dress my Mia up. So what do you need?"

We've got a Masquerade or something but we don't want to go all the way over with the dresses, maybe something simple,"Danni says helpfully.

Oh wonderful. I've got the perfect things for you girls,"Gwen says with a happy smile. She drags us into one of her studio room and then comes out with several dresses and masks and after what seemed like ages, Danni settled on (.com/danni_liam/set?id=48786232) and Eleanor(.com/mia/set?id=48786196) and me(.com/cgi/set?id=48784325). Then the boys come trudging in with Liam holding a bag from the sports shop.

Gwen got straight to the boys and then we were done. The boys took faster to finish but then again we were girls. We dropped the boys back at the hotel and then us girls along with Gwen went to have lunch in my car. We spent quite sometime with Gwen and then went shopping for accessories with her. I have to say, she was quite the fashionista. And then she bought each of us perfume and we got Gwen silver diamond bracelet at Denni&Co. Then we dropped her off at her flat and then went back to the hotel.

The boys were practicing in Liam's room so we headed off to my room with our stuff. Then we started putting together our outfits and then went to each of the boys room to get their tuxedo's which the had incase of emergencies, for ironing. Then we watched a movie, hit the gym, went for a swim in the hotel pool and then came back and had dinner without the boys because we were starving. Then we went out to get dinner for them in my car and I ran out in the rain and played a little in the rain and got the boys a Nando's takeaway.

By the time we got to back to the hotel it was nearly 8 and the boys were still in Liam's room so we headed to the room together and knocked on it and then stood back patiently.

Well hello girls," Louis says, smiling widely. About time we had dinner, Niall's half- dead,"

We laugh and then step into their room and Niall looks up hopefully and then gives us a happy look.

I have never been happier to see you girls,"Niall says as I hand him his takeaway. The three of us laugh and then hand the boys their food. They looked tired and exhausted. So after dinner, Zayn and I went back to our room. Zayn was so tired he went straight to bed and the minute his head touched the pillow, he went to sleep. I smiled at him, murmured a good night and my hands moved to switch off the lights. I went to sleep then and the next morning when I awoke to Zayn looking at me with a panicked look on his face.

What's wrong?"I ask him.

What's wrong?"Zayn scoffs. I tried to wake you up for almost 5 minutes and if you didn't wake up just now, I would've called for help,"

I smile at him and get up too quickly and feel the room spinning and flop back down.

Mia?"Zayn says.

I'm fine,"I tell him. Zayn sits by my bed and puts a hand on my forehead.

You're absolutely burning,"He remarks and I smile.

I guess I caught a fever from playing in the rain last night,"I say with a smile.

Shall I call a doctor then?"he asks.

Nope, its just a little fever Zayn,"I say, shaking my head. There's no need to fret,"

Fret?"Zayn says with an amused smile. You're burning up,"

I know but I'll take some pills and sleep the day away and I'll be fine by the evening,"

No I think you better stay back and not come for the event today,"Zayn says and I scowl.

Last time I looked you're not my father and I'll go where I want,"I tell Zayn and he smiles.

Fine by me,"Zayn says easily. I had a little breakfast and then washed it down with some pills. I felt terrible and I wanted to curl up and go to sleep. And so I did. Zayn came back at noon, woke me up and forced me to eat a little and then I took some more pills and went back to sleep. The fever had gone down considerably but it was till there. And when it came to get ready, I didn't want to get ready because off the effect the pill had on me. I felt drowsy and tired and like I'd just eaten dirt.

So I told Zayn I might not come after all and he smirked triumphantly at me.

I told you you wouldn't feel good enough to come,"he says.

Yea yea whatever,"I say brushing him off. But I did want to come so bad, Zayn,"

He gave me comforting look and then hugged me. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo and smelt very good too.

If you feel better then get up and come,"Zayn says. I'll leave you the address,"

He leaves me a pass and then the rest come to see me.

How are you doing love?"Louis asks, sounding as though someone were dying.

I'm not dying Lou. I just have a fever,"I tell him with a smile and he laughs.

Get better will you?"Danni says and hugs me.

Yeah and if you feel better then come,"Niall pipes up.

I will,"I promise. The rest give me hugs and telling me to get better. After the lads and the girls leave, I watch the telly a little and then go off to sleep half way. And then at half past 7 I wake up and feel way better. So I have a quick shower and then quickly dry my hair and do my make up. I put my dress on and then get the piece of paper that Zayn had scrawled the address of the venue on. I get my keys and my mask and then put on my all too tight Jimmy Choo's and then trip over my Alexander McQueen dress like the clumsy oaf I am and hear a tearing noise. I didn't have had to look at my dress to know that it was torn.

Now what am I going to do?"I think to myself. I didn't have any other formal dress at the moment and I was sure Danni and Ele didn't too. Then I decide to call Gwen.

Gwen?"I say. Are you busy right now?"

Nope hunny what's the matter?"she asks.

I tore my dress and I don't have anything to wear right now,"I wail and she laughs.

Come over to my penthouse right now,"she says.

Thanks so much Gwen. You're a life saver,"

I know,"she says. I change into normal clothes and then race to my car. The paparazzi were outside so I had to battle my way to my car which took like 5 minutes. By the time I got into my car and drove over to Gwen's apartment was almost 20 minutes and I was fuming when it would have normally taken 5 or more minutes to get to her house. I park my car and then make a dash for her floor.

I've been to her home and I had to say that her home was plain gorgeous. Hugh was a CEO of some advertising company and they were loaded. Gwen didn't really have to work but she wanted to so she had the costume shop. I walk up to their doorstep and ring the bell and Hugh opens the door and smiles widely.

Hello Mia love,"He says moving aside to let me in.

Hello Hugh,"I say with a smile. Where's Gwen?"

I'm right here,"Gwen says. Right lets get to work right away,"

She grabs my hand and leads me to her huge walk in wardrobe. We have a look around and then Gwen pulls out a dress that's still in its bag.

I haven't used this and its brand new but I just know you'd look beautiful in it darling,"she says with a smile. Gwen redid my make up for me and she even gave me shoes to go with the dress. Then she takes the dress out of the bag and I nearly swoon.

Gwen I can't wear that,"I stutter.

Oh yes you can and you're going to look so beautiful I might cry,"Gwen says with a laugh. I touch the soft material of the dress. Its a Marchesa Embellished one-shoulder silk-chiffon gown and it'll take anyone's breath away.

Are you sure?"I ask Gwen with a smile.

Mia, Hugh and I think of you as our only daughter,"Gwen says. Of course I'm sure I want you to wear the dress,"Gwen waits outside while I slip into the dress. I put on my Steve Madden shoe on and the take a deep breath.(.com/plan/set?id=48788619). I open the door and then smile meekly at Gwen and Hugh.

Oh honey,"Gwen says with a huge smile. She hugs me tightly without creasing the dress and then takes a picture.

Gwen,"I protest and she smile.

Hugh darling take a picture of us will you?"she says and passes the camera to Hugh. Gwen comes and stands next to me and hugs me.

Right don't trip and tear this dress,"Gwen says as I put of my drape and take my keys.

I won't,"I tell her. I walk to my car and then get into my car, making sure to have not left the dress out. It was almost 8.15 when I get to the venue and the entrance was quite empty. I grab my clutch and hand the keys to my car to the valet. I quickly slip out of my jacket and throw it to the back of the car and mutter a thanks to the guy and walk to the entrance. I show my pass to the concierge and he smiles.

Welcome Miss,"he says. Have a good evening at the Night of Masks,"

I will,"I say with a smile. Thanks,"

The hall looks magnificent, looking like this:

And I walk down the stairs to the dark hall, the spotlight focuses on me.

Bloody Light,"I think.

**(Zayn)( The boys looks: Louis:.com/louis_tomlinson/set?id=48787811. Harry:.com/harry_styles/set?id=48787617. Liam: .com/liam_payne/set?id=48787544. Niall Horan:.com/niall/set?id=48787360. Zayn:.com/zayn/set?id=48787333)**

I don' think Mia's coming tonight,"I say. We weren't due to perform yet, maybe in a ten or twenty minutes but for now everyone is at the dance floor, not many people dancing, most talking and socializing. Not many people have come up to us, maybe because we have our masks on. The room isn't very bright, its actually kind of dark. And then I see a girl on the top of the stairs and I can't make out her face very well but she looks somewhat familiar.

And then the spotlight focuses on her and my breath is taken away. She looked so demure, feminine and graceful in the sweeping silk gown. She walks down the stairs with so much of elegance and grace, she was the center of attention in the whole wide room. Everybody was staring at her, wondering who the dark- haired beauty might be. Somewhat I couldn't make out who she was but yet she looked so familiar. The girl in her one shoulder silk dress looked like a princess in her definition. All was missing was a tiara to complete her appearance.

Bloody Blithering Hell,"Niall says next to me. It's Mia, mate,"

No way,"I think to myself. At that moment Mia reaches the bottom of the stairs and starts looking around for us.

Go ask her to dance,"Ele and Danni hiss in my ear.

Er yes right,"I say and snap out of thoughts. I walk up to Mia who looks sideways and sees me. She smiles widely, her lips, a pearly pink. I did want to grab her and just press my lips on her just then but knowing Mia she might probably kick me in the guts or something.

I wanted to ask her to dance with me but the minute I walk up to her, I lose my nerve.

Hello you,"I say lamely. Felling better then?"

Way better than today morning,"She replies and takes my outstretched arm. Where are the others?"

Right over there,"I say, avoiding Danni and Ele's gaze. I know they're positively fuming.

Wow Mia,"Harry says. Looks can kill,"

Thanks Harry,"Mia says, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

What happened to the other dress?"Ele asks, smiling now.

I tripped and ruined it,"Mia explains. Then Gwen dressed me up,"

You're wearing bloody Marchesa,"Danni exclaims. Oh this looks so gorgeous,"

Thanks I couldn't believe it too when Gwen wanted me to wear this,"

She's such a lovely person,"Ele says with a smile.

I know,"Mia says with a smile, taking a champagne flute from the waiter nearby. She takes a sip and then smiles.

Right lads,"Liam says. We have to go now,"

We say goodbye to the girls and then head backstage. We take our masks off and then in about ten minutes we take center stage. It was fun, doing what I like and able to make a career out of it. And as we were singing I Wish, I was looking at and thinking off and singing it only to Mia. Then we were done, we put on our masks on. People were bound to notice us soon but not right now. We have a great dinner, the gourmet meals excellent and then just chat about.

Ask Mia to dance,"Louis says and I look at him.

Ele and Danni,"He says. But you know you want to,"

I laugh and then nod.

May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?"I ask cheekily and bow lightly. Mia smiles, stunned for a minute and then bows back.

Yes you may, Monsieur,"she says with a smile and takes my hand. And the minute we hit the dance floor, the song The Way You Look Tonight starts and I watch nervously as other couples expertly twirl around and dance.

Don't worry,"Mia says, seeing the look on my face. I'll help you,"

So after a couple moment of stepping on to each others feet, we dance like every other couple in the room. I twirl Mia around expertly, her hair flying around in perfect sync with Mia's movements and her overwhelmingly gorgeous perfume hits me with a force. Mia smiles and places her hands on my shoulder, one on my hand and mine at her waist. The song is almost over and Mia looks up to meet my eyes. Her hands move to my cheek and I hold her hand to leave them there. Her touch is warm and makes me go crazy. I lean down towards her face and Mia closes her eyes and leans forward.

Excuse me?"A girl says. We break apart and I turn to look at the girl. She's a pretty girl with shiny blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and too much of make up on her face.

Er yeah?"I say awkwardly. Mia's blushing very hard and she looks so cute, I want to reach over and stroke her cheek.

Er, I'll just go shall I?"Mia says and leaves. I frown and try to stop her but Mia walks swiftly back to our table.

Forgotten me huh?"The girl asks. I raise an eyebrow.

I guess so cause I don't know you,"I say, trying to not show her my irritation.

I'm Jess and I was from our choir in school with you guys,"She says and I recognize her instantly.

Was that Mia?"She chirps. You guys look absolute lovely together just like in the magazines,"

We're actually not together Jess"I say with a smile.

Really?"she says. Why not?"

Mia's dating someone else and I guess we'll just stay friends,"I say.

Boo-Hoo Hey I just a fab idea,"she says. How about I help Mia realize her feelings for you?"

Nah its okay. I think she loves Leo too much,"I say in a dejected tone.

Then let me help,"Jess says persistently.

Well okay,"I say with a smile. Listen I really have to go but here's my number,"

Okay,"she says with a smile. Might call you tommorow or day after,"

No problem,"I tell her and head over to the guys.

**(Third Person's Point of View)**

Just as Zayn turned his back on Jess, she turned around and walked to her friends.

Did you actually get his number?"One girl says with a smile.

Yes but I'm not sharing it,"Jess says with a triumphant smile. Her stance was catlike, the dress she was wearing gave off hints that Jess was no ordinary girl. With her dress slit up to her thigh, she looked like a more classic and eviller version of CatWoman in her slinky dress. In no need to say about the killer shoes red shoes she was wearing, they looked like they could kill.

So are you going to really help him with that Mia girl?"the girl asks curiously.

Don't be silly Quinn,"Jess says. Of course I'm not going to,"

I thought so,"Quinn says.

I'm going to make him mine and not that silly brunette bitch have Zayn slog after her,"Jess says with a twisted smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Little Parties and So Called Games(Mia) **

Hello?"I say carefully into the hotel phone.

Hullo love,"Louis says into the phone and I smile.

Hello Louis what's up?"I ask.

Say Vas Happenin Mia,"Zayn shouts from his room and I roll my eyes.

Nothing much. We're having a little party in our room,"Louis says. And you two are invited to the royal party tonight,"

Wow, sounds like a lot of fun,"I say with a smile. What time is it?"

Its at 8 and we'll have food and snacks and games too,"he says promisingly.

What sort of games?"I ask him critically.

Oh some harmless fun games,"Louis says and I laugh.

Right then Zayn and I will be over at around 8 then,"I say.

Oh and wear your PJ's,"Louis says.

Okay,"I say and then hang up. I head to Zayn's room and Zayn who happened to be talking to someone says goodbye and shuts it quickly.

Who was that?"I ask curiously. Maybe it was that girl he likes from back home.

Er, just my cousin,"Zayn says blushing and I can feel my suspicions growing.

Is it that girl you like?"I ask and Zayn shakes his head instantly.

No,"he says. So what did Louis call for?"

They're having some pyjama party tonight,"I say. Its around 8 so we can go then,"

Reall?"Zayn says. So what do we do till then?"

I dunno,"I tell him. What do you want to do then?"

I dunno,"Zayn says slyly. What do you want me to do?"

I dunno,"I tell him with a laugh. What do you want me to want you to do?"

I dunno?"Zayn says laughing now. What do you want me to want you to want me to do?"

Very funny, ,"I tell Zayn and he laughs.

How about we get the car and just go out,"Zayn says. Just the both of us,"

I smile when I heard that. _Just the both of us_. I liked the sound of it.

Hmm yeah sure,"I say with a smile and just then Zayn's BlackBerry rang. He picks it up and whispers about in hushed tones. I look at him expectantly and then he shuts his phone.

Er sorry Mia,"he says. I'm er, heading off somewhere to meet someone and I'll meet you later okay?"

Oh okay,"I say dissapointed. I head off to the gym to workout a little and then together with Ele and Danni we headed to the spa and spent a day there. Then we got back and then I lazed around, waiting for Zayn. Then when I look up at the time, its almost 8 and Zayn had been out almost all day. I pick my phone up to call him but it goes to voicemail. I keep calling and it keeps going to voicemail so I keep calling.

Then someone knocks on the door and I open the door.

Well isn't someone late,"I say bitterly. I'm already dressed for Louis little party and Zayn's looking flushed and happy, his hair wet from the rain outside.

Well isn't someone being bitter about it,"Zayn replies sarcastically. I wait for him as he changes into a pair of pant and a t-shirt. Then we head to Louis room and knock. Harry opens it and smiles widely.

Hullo you two,"he says opening the door wide. Everyone's already there and there's Nando's takeaways on their kitchenette table. Niall is already eating and there's Cher Lloyd Swagger Jagger blaring in the background. The Harry turns off the radio.

Right shall we have play spin the bottle?"He asks and I laugh.

**(Zayn)**

So I was out to meet Jess and she was suggesting ways on how to tackle Mia and she said maybe that maybe she could spend some time around Mia and help her realize her feelings for me. And I wanted to tell Mia how I felt. I was ready but maybe not today. So then when I get back to the hotel, Mia gets all bitter and then is currently ignoring me.

And now Harry's stopped the music and has asked everyone if they want to play Spin the Bottle and everyone's gathered around in a circle.

So this is how we play the game,"Harry says. Everyone will have a turn so we can be fair and then everyone will get kissed twice,"

What if the bottle stops at someone who's kissed twice then?"Niall asks.

Then they just have to spin until it gets to someone or we'll sit or something,"he says.

First up was Danni because she'd voluntered and Mia helped her cheat so she got Liam and then next was Niall who had gotten me. It was pretty awkward so we just kissed on the lips and Niall pulled back and wiped his mouth, laughing. Next up was Mia and I was hoping the bottle would stop at me. Its spinning and its stopping at me...

Me!"Niall says nervously when the bottle stops at him.

Yes you Niall,"Harry says with a laugh. Niall gets up and scots over to Mia who's smiling nervously. Niall turned and gave me an apologetic look and I give him a look. Mia narrowed her eyes at the both of us. Niall turned around and slowly leaned towards Mia.

God I can't watch this,"I think, closing my eyes.

**(Mia)**

The bottle stopped at a pair of converse clad feet and I look up to see Harry.

Me!"Niall says, getting up to sit next to me. I smile nervously back at Niall who shoots an apologetic look towards Zayn who returns it with a look. I narrow my eyes at them and Niall turns back to face me. He leans down slowly, his blue eyes, sparkling and crushes his lips on to mine. His lips move with mine slowly at first and then faster. I have to say that even though I didn't fancy the boys I have to say that Niall is a very good kisser.

Right that's enough,"Zayn says pulling Niall away. Niall shots me a smile and Zayn gives him a look.

Overprotective much? But its cute,"I think to myself, laughing fondly of Zayn. I hand the bottle to Louis who gets Ele. Next Ele got Danni and then Harry got Louis. Finally it was down to Zayn's turn and I wonder who he's going to get and then I realize I haven't kissed anyone for the second time.

Right Zayn since Mia's left you don't need to use the bottle,"Liam says. Zayn eyes bore back into mine intensely and I stare back. He leans in, his eyes dropping to the floor and it suddenly hits me how much I want him to kiss me. His lips brush against mine for a second when someone knocks on the door and barges in to the room. Zayn and I pull away like lightening and when we look up its Paul.

Lads we got you up for Saturday Night Live,"He says excitedly.

No way,"Harry says jumping up. Everybody starts screaming happily and shouting.

We on for SNL,"Louis sang. This calls for a celebration,"

So then we got changed and went out for drinks and the boys ordered champagne and fortunately for them us girls, stayed sober this time. Zayn flirted with some guy and even gave him his number. The rest of us were rolling around laughing. Then Harry got on to a table and started dancing and the paps went wild. Then eventually we brought the lads back to the hotel where Niall puked on my shoes. I got super paranoid and tried not to faint from the look of my converse. I wasn't very worried about the converse, it was just that a girl had puked on me once and I have some phobia. Zayn laughed drunkenly and refused to go to sleep in his room and insisted I sleep next to him in the bathtub. I managed to drag him on to his bed and then threw my shoes into a bin and cleaned myself up.

Then I helped Niall get cleaned and we tucked the bunch of them into bed and then us girls, smelling like beer and puke, said goodnight and headed back to our rooms. I had a shower and then slipped into some clothes. I checked on Zayn and saw that he'd rolled off his bed so I had to wake him up.

Mia I hate you so much,"Zayn says when I wake him up.

Yeah yeah,"I say smiling. I help him up and kiss him lightly on his cheek and Zayn grabs on to my hand.

Maybe on second thought I don't hate you so much,"he says and I laugh.

Night loverboy,"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Lies versus Truth(Zayn)**

Hey would you maybe like to go out with me tonight for a little?"I ask Mia.

Sure,"Mia says cheerfully. Where too?"

Its a surprise,"I tell her with a wink. I had planned a private dinner for us at Central Park, Shakespeare Garden. It wasn't much, just dinner served at a private corner of the that part of Central Park, on candlelit under the evening sky. Before dinner, I planned for us to head to Turtle Pond, where there were the many turtles. Mia liked animals a lot so I figured we could spend a little time there and then take a walk along the Alice in Wonderland statue and then have dinner. After dinner, we could maybe take a walk at Bow Bridge and then I could tell her how I felt about her. Just let it out.

I wanted it to be really romantic and something both Mia and I wouldn't forget. I wondered if I was maybe going over the top but Jess said it was perfect. She sad that Mia would love it and I take her word for it. And now I'm very nervous and I'm still wondering whether I should go on with this. What if something goes wrong? What if Mia didn't like me the way I did? I sound like a girl.

Tell me,"Mia bugs.

My lips are sealed,"I say with a grin.

Well give me a clue on what to wear then,"she says.

Anything,"I tell her with a smile.

Well what if I wore jeans and a t-shirt and we went to some posh restaurant then?"Mia says with a smile.

Fine. Its something posh,"I say and Mia smiles.

Thank you for the clue,"she says with a smile. My BlackBerry starts vibrating and I reach for it. I see the caller and its a message Jess. She said she was going home today to England and wanted to know all about the dinner tommorow.

All the best,"it says. I smile and reply a thanks to her.

You want to do something now?"I ask Mia.

Now?"she asks surprised. It looks like its going to rain cats and dogs outside,"

Well lets go either way,"I say and muster up the most puppy dog look I could and Mia smiles and laughs.

That smile is too cute for me too ignore,"she says, lightly pinching my cheek and I smile at her. She grabs her bag, flings on a cardigan and then looks at me. We head out together and head to Broadway. We bought tickets to some show and then had a brilliant time. Then when we came out, it was raining and I went to Starbucks to get some hot chocolate to warm us a little and when I come outside, Mia's looking all wet and soaked.

Did you play in the rain?"I ask her with a smile. Typical of Mia.

Nope I didn't,"Mia answers with an annoyed look. Some blithering idiot drove by in full speed and the water from the pavement splashed on me,"

Bloody hell,"I say, putting the drinks on a dry bench under a canopy. I take my coat off and Mia frowns.

No its okay,"she says. I'm fine,"

Don't be absolutely silly, Mia,"I say and as I reach for her, the canopy above splits open with a loud tearing sound and the rain water collected falls lands on the both of us.

Perfect,"Mia grumbles. Thank god these weren't affected,"Mia continues as she reaches for her hot chocolate and then takes a swig. A burly walks by me and accidentaly bumps slighty onto Mia. Not enough to push Mia down but knocks her hot chocolate over her and Mia frowns.

Watch where you're going,"the heavily tattoed, tall, burly guy growls. Mia glares at him.

Better ways to say sorry you douc...,"She starts to say but me knowing what she was going to say, clamp my hand around her mouth.

What did you say?"Burly says menacingly.

Er she said nothing,"I say quickly and Burly nods and grunts and walks off. I take my hand off Mia's mouth and she gives me a look.

Why on earth did you do that?"she asks, reaching into her bag for a tissue. Her cardigan is ruined now, with large brown spot on it. She blots a tissue on her cardigan and then groans.

Ava is going to kill me,"she says.

Is it her's?"I ask with a light smile.

Yeah. I nicked it from her just before we left and its bloody Marc Jacobs,"Mia groans.

Cheer up love,"I say and Mia smiles.

Oh what the heck right?"she says and throws her empty plastic cup into a bin. Lets just forget this happened and go have fun,"

I smile at her. She never failed to surprise me. Sounds wonderful but lets head back to the hotel and get out of our wet things and change,"

Aww no Zayn,"Mia says. We had fun still. Instead of taking a cab back, we ran in the rain and emerged at the hotel like a bundle of wet kittens. We ran up to our room and Mia hogs the bath so I head to Niall's room to see if I can use the bath.

Why are you soaked?"Niall asks curiously.

I went out with Mia and we got wet in the rain,"I say with a smile. Mind if I use the loo?"

Go ahead then,"Niall says with a smile. I head to the bath and have a good shower. Then change into some warm clothes and plonk on to a chair next to Niall.

Vas Happenin then?"I ask and Niall smiles.

**(Mia)**

I wanted a warm hot Caramel Macchiato so badly so I put on a comfy pair of tracksuits and a hoodie(.com/rainy_days_in_new_york/set?id=49161141) and headed to the Starbucks down the street. While waiting for my coffee, someone tapped me on my back. I turn around to see a pretty girl with shiny blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, looking very familiar.

Er yes?"I say awkwardly.

Hi Mia,"she says and envelopes me into a hug.

Was she a fan?"I think to myself. Er hi but I'm not sure I know you,"

Well I'm insulted,"she says, pulling back. First Zayn and now you,"

I look hard at her. Jessica Wade?"I say with a smile. She's from school and from the choir team though she was a total bore. I mean, how much could you actually talk about makeup and boys and celebrities. Total wannabe but she looks like she's changed.

Finally,"she says with a smile. Come sit down with me, lets have a long chat,"

She drags me to a table and smiles.

Well how are you then?"she says.

Er well I'm very good,"I tell her. I'm er, studying at the NYCDA and I'm here with the lads on tour,"

Oh that's terrific,"she says with a smile.

What about you then?"I ask.

Me?"she says with a bored tone. I'm working at some boring old office as senior manager,"

That's not so boring,"I say bracingly.

Oh but it is,"Jess says. Anyways what are you studying at the NYCDA?"

We talk about ourselves, school, mainly stuff and just make small talk. Jess started talking about why she moved to New York and I told her whatever the the lads, girls and I have been doing.

So when did you meet Zayn then?"I ask.

Oh I met Zayn just a few days ago,"she says with a bored tone.

Really?"I say with raised eyebrows. How come he never told me?"

Zayn was telling me about this girl he likes,"Jess says. I mean, he's such a romantic old thing, planning all those things for her,"

Oh what about her?"I ask curiously.

Oh apparently that girl is dating some guy back at home in London, what was his name?"Jess ponders. Ah yes Leo,"

Leo?"I think. Go on then,"I say with a smile frozen on my face.

Oh Zayn's a right old meanie what with telling the paparazzi he's dating her just to try break them up. Apparently he wanted to bring her with him to New York too,"

Go on,"I say feverishly.

And apparently rumours are flying about the dating which was exactly what he wanted to break them up,"she says. He says they've been fighting a lot,"

He did?"I say. What else did he say?"

Oh just that he completely hated and dissaproved of that Leo guy or something,"she says. Said he wasn't good enough for the girl he liked or something,"

I couldn't move. Zayn's the one behind all this bloody crap? Zayn?

Are you sure Zayn did that?"I ask her.

Of course,"Jess says. He told me himself,"

That's not like him at all,"I blurt out.

Well I don't know about that but its awfully romantic no?"she says. I stand up.

I er, need to go right now, Jess,"I lie. I had to go. If I spent a minute longer, I didn't know what I would do.

Well alright then,"Jess says, standing up and giving me a hug. I leave a minute later, my head spinning.

Romantic my arse,"I think as I walk back to the hotel room. I'm so confused. Why would he do such a thing to deliberately hurt me this way? And what gave him the right to even do this? He's nobody to interfere in my love life. Where is the Zayn I know gone to?

I want to cry, scream, rage, yell at him and hit him. Just literally hurl abuse at him. My head hurts, my chest feels heavy, my stomach feels like I swallowed a rock and my body is just screaming with rage. I feel sick. Sick that my own best friend could do such a thing to me. Did he bring me here just so he can break Leo and I? Why does he hate Leo so much? He doesn't like me, he just hates Leo, doesn't he? Why can't he just accept that I'm dating Leo and deal with it? When did he change so much?

For the good lords sake, just shut up and leave me alone,"I scream to myself. I need to be alone, I want to think,"

Mia?"Zayn says, breaking me out of my thoughts. Vas Happenin?"

I look at Zayn, and I soften. He looks so innocent, he looked he would have never have done stuff like that.

Oh er, nothing,"I lie. He narrows his eyes at me.

Are you sure?"he asks and I nod and then he smile.

Ask him later when we go out,"I think to myself.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Evening of the Heartbroken (Mia)**

What are you wearing then?"Danni asks. I shrug.

I dunno,"I say, opening my wardrobe. I brought some of my clothes over from my apartment and together with Ele and Danni, I had gone shopping and gotten myself some decent clothes and shoes.

Well lets see them all,"Ele says with a smile. So out came crashing all my clothes.

Oooh I like that,"Danni says. Try that on with this,"

No I like this better,"Danni protests. Mia try this on,"

I'll try it both my lovely girlfriends,"I say with a laugh. I love them Danni and Ele. In the little time I had spent with them, I had grown so close and fond towards them. They were just amazing, lovely, mind-blowing beautiful people.

Try this on,"Ele says, holding up a dress.

I've forgotten all about that,"I say with a smile. It was a gorgeous black Sole Mio Victorian Lace Dress without sleeves. Liv had given it to me, saying she looked fat in it when she looked curvy in it.

I hate it, Mia,"Liv says. Its neither you take it or I throw it,"

I'll take it then,"I say, fingering the dress.

I looked good in it. Ele paired it with a pair of Louboutins and then she sat me down and did my make up for me. She gave me smoky black eyes with riveting bright red lips and a soft blush on my cheek. Meanwhile, Danni did my hair which came out wonderfully after she'd spent ages with my hair with a curling iron. I put on my shoes and then look at my reflection in the mirror. For a moment, I was taken aback.

Well?"Ele says, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

I am speechless,"I say with a huge smile and reach over to hug her.

We'll take that as a positive answer then,"Danni says, hugging me and Ele too.

I look amazing you guys,"I say with a huge smile.

Of course you do,"Ele says. You were made up by the FabuLouis Ele and BrilLiam Danni,"

I laugh. Of course,"I say. Two most talented people,"

Oh my look at the time,"Danni says. Its almost eight,"

Zayn had told me that to be ready by 8 and at that moment the doorbell rang.

Guess Zayn is here," I say with a smile. Thanks lovelies,"

You're most welcome Mia love,"Ele says with a smile.

Anything for you,"Danni says. I head to the door and open it. But its not Zayn at the door. Its...

Hello,"I say, bending down to the same height as the adorable little boy at the door. He has bright blue eyes with a shock of blond hair. He smile back at me and holds out a single blood red rose to me.

Why thank you,"I say, taking it from him with a smile. Whats your name then?"

I'm William but you can call me Will,"he says in the most adorable manner. He leans and kisses me lightly on my cheek.

Aww thank you sweetheart,"I say and ruffle his hair.

I have a note for you as well,"he says and hands me a note. Just then a women with the same blonde hair and blue eyes walks towards us.

Mummy did I do well?"Will asks his mummy.

You did splendid love,"his mother says, picking him up. She turns and smiles at me.

You have a nice evening then love,"She says.

Thanks I will,"I say and wave to her and Will. I open the note and both Danni and Ele peer over to see.

_L**ots of fun for tonight, Meet me at our room.**_

_**Zayn**_

Well I'm going to my room then,"I say with a smile. Wasn't Will adorable?"

Very adorable,"Ele says.

I just wanted to pinch his cheeks,"Danni says with a laugh.

I say goodbye to them and then head to my room. Outside was a not Zayn waiting but a girl of around 10 years old waiting for me. She smiled at me and handed me another red rose and another note.

Thanks,"I say with a smile. She nods and scampers off. I open the note and smile.

_**A round of games, meet me at the lift then?**_

_**Zayn**_

I smiled and shook my head a little and head to the lift. And to get to the lift, I had to go pass the boys and girls rooms. They were all standing outside their rooms.

What's going on?"I say, surprised.

Its a surprise silly,"Liam says. He' standing together with Danni and they hand me a single rose respectively. Next was Louis and Eleanor. The both of them were on their knees.

Accept my rose my fair lady,"The both chorus together and I laugh. Next was Niall and he was smiling at me with his hands at the back.

This is for you beautiful,"he says and holds out yet another rose. I laugh.

Thanks Niall,"I say and kiss his cheek lightly. Lastly was Harry and he grabs me and spins me around for a little with a rose in his mouth. Finally he stops and bows deeply.

This for you,"he says dramatically, holding out a rose. I smile and take it from him.

Hey where's my kiss?"He asks and I laugh harder and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and then I say goodbye to the gang and head to the lift. By now I had quite a bunch of roses on hand and when I get to the lift, there's a note tapped to the wall saying

_**Just close your eyes and enjoy the roller coaster that is life. So do me a favor love and take the lift. Don't worry it won't be a roller coaster ride. Meet me at the lobby?**_

_**Zayn**_

I smile and hit the button for the lift. Then wait for the lift to go down to the lobby. When the door opens the guy from the valet, Marco. He's holding a fresh bunch of roses and a letter with ribbons and a single balloon on it.

This is for you senorita,"he says and I smile. Let me hold those,"Marco continues, referring to the flowers on my hands. I smile and hand it to him and he hands me the letter. I open it and read.

**_I did love the days we spent riding your Vespa on the way to school everyday. I never had the chance to drive it around because i didn't know how to use it and I didn't have a license. And my arse is not big and yours is certainly not more attractive than mine_ is(I laughed at this) _Dear Amelia meet me at the front, I promise this is the last destination._**

_**Zayn. :)X**_

I smile and take my flowers from Marco and quickly walk out to the front and smile when I see Zayn. He's dressed all posh, wearing a tux, his hair cropped and neat, holding another rose and smiles at me.

Zayn Malik what on earth is all this?"I ask him with a smile as he hands me the rose.

Your surprise,"he says and then Marco pulls up infant of us with the same sort of Vespa I had when I was sixteen. I gasp and look at Zayn who beams back at me.

This is for you,"Zayn says and hands me the keys to the Vespa. I can't drive,"

You had better not have bought this,"I tell Zayn as I hand Zayn my clutch. I neatly sit on the sit and Zayn squashes himself behind me.

I had better tie my hair,'' I say reaching in my clutch for a scrunchie. I tie my hair back into an untidy bun and put my hands on the steering.

Of course I didn't buy this,"Zayn says with a laugh. I knew you'd hit the roof so I rented it,"

Where to then?"I ask Zayn.

Central Park, Shakespeare Garden,"Zayn answers.

Right then,"I say starting the engine. Hold on tight,"

Got that,"he says as I drive to Central Park. Zayn shouts and whoops along energetically as we head along the highway.

Keep it down will you Malik?"I shout back to Zayn. We arrive at Central Park and the entire pathway to Shakespeare Garden is light up with rows of little candles. I park the bike at a corner and then get of the bike as gracefully as I could.

That was fun,"Zayn says, handing me my clutch. His hands move to my hair and pulls off my band.

There,"he says and looks at me funnily. I smile and blush lightly and Zayn laughes.

This way then,"he says, grabbing hold of my hand.

But Shakespeare Garden is that way,"I protest.

I know but Turtle Pond is that way and so is the Alice in Wonderland,"Zayn says.

**(Zayn)**

I drag Mia to Turtle Pond where we spend time playing with turtles. Mia took her shoes off and played with some of the turtles. Then we headed off to the Alice In Wonderland statue and then explore that part of the park a little.

Zayn I'm terribly hungry,"Mia says, patting her stomach. It hits me too how I hungry I suddenly am and want too have dinner too.

Well lets go then,"I say and hold my hand out for Mia. She gives me a look and then smiles and takes my hand. We march to Shakespeare Garden and Mia gasps when she sees the tiny table underneath the tent. There are brightly lit candles all over and lights and red balloons and tablecloths and more to match.

Zayn I'm stunned beyond words,"Mia says with a smile.

I know,"I say and take her hand and guide her to the table. We take our seats and then the waiter comes forward and smiles warmly at us.

Wine?"he asks. We have White, Chardonnay and Red, Pinot Noir,"

White please," Mia says with a smile and he pours some into her glass.

Sir?"the waiter says turning to me.

White too,"I say with a smile and he fills my glass.

Shall I bring out the appetizer then?"he asks and I nod.

Yes please,"I say. Thanks,"

Mia takes a grateful sip of her Chardonnay. Oh this is good,"she says with sigh. The waiter comes back and then places our food on the table. The table had already been set with the silver and everything so Mia and I tuck in to the simple Caesar salad I knew Mia was so fond of. After that Mia had a lamb steak and I had the beef.

This is absolutely lovely Zayn,"she says with a smile, dabbing her riveting bright red lips with a tissue. She puts her fork and knife down daintily and smiles.

I know,"I say with a smile. Surprise,"

Isn't it a little to late to say that?"she asks and smiles. We make small talk and Mia asks me how I planned this all. I'm telling her about how I got the bike rented and everything and then for a minute her expression falls.

What's wrong?"I ask, frowning.

Well I've been meaning to ask you,"Mia starts. Remember Jessica Wade?"

Yeah,"I say with a slow nod.

Well yes I met her today at Starbucks,"Mia continues and I look at her confusedly.

Isn't she supposed to be in England already?"I think. And then?"I ask.

Yes and Zayn she told me something about that girl you like,"

And?"I say.

Nevermind. Forget I asked you that. Why did you ask me along for the tour Zayn?"Mia says trying to change the subject and I want to sigh in relief. Bloody Jess,"I think

Well you're my best friend and when I got home, I decided I wanted you to come with me so we could spend more time,"I say with a smile.

Really?"Mia asks, studying me.

Of course,"I say with a frown. Why else would I ask you?"

Oh I don't know,"Mia says. Maybe you wanted to keep me from Leo?"

I look up and see her studying me with an intense look. Why on earth is she doing this to me?

Yes I wanted to keep you from that daft idiot,"I blurt out before I can stop myself.

What is your problem?"Mia demands. Why do you dislike him so much?"

He's not right for you Mia. I mean come on, you can do so much better than him,"I spat out.

And who exactly are you to tell me who's right for me and who's not, Zayn Malik?"Mia shoots back.

Oh I'm no one important in your bloody life,"I say and stand up. I'm so angry right now and I need a cigarette. I reach into my pocket and pull out one from a box and light it up. I puff on it and Mia frowns.

**(Mia)**

Since when did you start smoking?"I demand.

And who exactly are you to question me?"Zayn shoots back. I walk up to me and pull the cigarette away from him and throw it to the floor and crush it out with my shoe.

Oh great now you're telling me what to do,"Zayn says. Way to go to being a complete hypocrite,"

You know what I can't understand?"I say angrily to him. Why did you go through all the trouble to try break Leo and I up, Zayn?"

Can't you see Mia?"Zayn yells. Mia he's no good for you. You can do so much better than him,"

Why do you keep saying that?"I demand. You don't even know him for good sakes,"

Zayn sighs and looks at me.

Why can't you see that the bloody gold digger is just using you for the fame. You're Zayn Malik's best friend and all he wants from you is his bloody fifteen minutes of fame and nothing else and I can't believe you're not seeing that,"

Zayn he's not like that,"I tell him but Zayn cuts me off.

What does he do make you believe that he's not using you?"Zayn says. How much did he pay for you to sleep around with him huh?"

My hand moves forward and across Zayn's face in that moment when I'm not thinking right, when my mind is filled with nothing but anger. I slapped him. For a moment, I'm shocked and taken aback at what I've done. And then I realize tears are rolling down my cheeks and I'm actually crying.

How can you say that?"I whisper out. I'm your best friend, Zayn,"

Zayn senses that he's gone to far and doesn't seem to care I'd just slapped him.

Mia I'm so sorry,"he apologises. Look let me explain,"

Zayn I don't want to listen to you and your bloody excuses,"I say harshly. I start walking away to the main path. I've never felt so insulted in my life. How could he say such a thing to me? All I wanted to do was get a cab, get back to the hotel, pack my bags and leave.

Mia I didn't mean to say that,"Zayn says, grabbing my hand. It just came out of my mouth,"

Zayn don't touch me,"I yell at him, wrenching my hand away. I wipe my tears away angrily and then look in my clutch for my money. I see the keys to the Vespa and I take it and throw it at Zayn.

Mia don't look I'm really sorry,"He says, running after me.

Zayn just get lost alright?"I yell.

Mia stop,"he says. Mia I love you,"

I pause and turn around. He doesn't love me,"My mind says. He wouldn't have said all those things,"

Zayn if you really did love me, you wouldn't have said those things to me,"I whisper out and turn around and walk off. He doesn't come after me and I hail a cab and then when I get to the hotel, I pay the cabbie and walk as fast as I can in my Louboutins and burst into my room. I lock it incase Zayn came back and I burst into tears. I cry uncontrollably and sink on to my bed. I pull off my shoes and then change out of my clothes and change into .com/cgi/set?id=48801433. My make up is ruined with the mascara dribbled down to my chin. I wash my face and grab all my clothes from my cupboard and chuck them hurriedly into my bag.

Mia open up,"Zayn shouts, banging on the door. I ignore him and go on with packing my bags.

Mia please just give me a chance to explain,"Zayn pleads. I throw the last of my things into my bag, grab my bag and then take a deep breath. I open the door and there's Zayn panting. I push past him and walk to the lift.

Mia you can't leave now,"Zayn says.

Yes I can and I will,"I answer, trying to hold my tears back.

Mia just give me a chance to explain please,"He pleads as I walk into the lift. Mia please,"

I look away and close the door to the lift. I hail a cab and direct him straight to the airport. I had my passport and everything in my bag.

I need tickets to your earliest flight to Heathrow airport, London,"I say to the girl behind the counter.

We only have first class seats and the gates close in twenty minutes,"She says. You can still make it if you get in now. I can hold them back for five minutes,"

I'll take a ticket then,"I say and whip out the emergency platinum credit card Dad had given me. He was going to flip but this was an emergency. I take my tickets, check in my bags and then head to gates 7. Just before I enter, I pull my phone out and dial Liv's number. She was in London living in her sisters empty house at the moment.

Liv I'm coming home,"I tell her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Going After You(Mia)**

I haven't slept the whole flight to London. Instead I cried my eyes, bawled my heart out to a friendly girl next to me, who was very comforting towards me, a stranger. And then when the plane touched down, I got my bags and when I entered the airport, there were fans all crowded up at the airport. And to make matters worse there were bodyguards.

Miss we're part of the One Direction security team and we we've received orders from to accompany to you home and I'm John,"One guy says, whipping out his official tag and documents.

I'm sorry but I don't need it,"I say as polite as possible but in a dismissive way.

I'm sorry Miss but we're only doing our job,"he says, reaching for my bag in a very gentle way. But I refuse to let go.

Just give me a minute,"I say whipping my phone out. Just then I see Liv and she's waving her hands at me wildly.

Amelia bloody Vance look at me," she shouts and people are looking at her like she's mad.

Liv?"I say. Can you let her through? She's someone I know," I say to John. He nods and Liv flies into my arms.

What did the idiot do?"Liv demands. I am going to go back to New York and hurt his pretty little face,"

Please don't talk about him here,"I say, trying to hold back my tears. Hang on,"

I scroll down my phonebook in my iPhone and instead of calling Zayn, I get Liam on my line.

Mia?"Danni's voice says urgently. Are you alright?"

I'm alright love,"I say, choking lightly.

Oh what happened love?"She says. Zayn refused to tell us what happened,"

Nothing happened Danni. I, er needed to go home for something,"I lie. I didn't feel like going it through with Danni at the moment. Is Liam there?"I continue.

Yeah sure hang on,"Danni says and the line is quiet.

Mia?"Liam says. What's going on?"

Nothing I er, just had to go home for something,"I say.

Is everything all right love?"Liam says gently.

Yeah er, everything's alright,"I say. Liam, Zayn's called the security on me here but I really don't need them. Can you tell them off my back?"

He did?"Liam says surprised. Mia what's going on?"

Nothing I promise,"I say breaking inside. I hate lying to them.

Mia we know you so well,"Liam says. Something's obviously wrong,"

I promise Liam,"I say. Nothing is wrong. Could you just have a talk with the head security here?"

Sure,"Liam says. Pass the phone to him then,"

I hand John my phone and watch as he nods understandingly. He hands me back my phone after all and smiles lightly at me.

Thanks Liam,"I say gratefully.

No problem Mia,"Liam says. Come back soon will you?"

I don't know Liam,"I say apologetically. I'll call if I'm coming back,"

No problem,"Liam says. Call us soon,"

I will, Got to go now,"I say hurriedly.

Bye love,"Liam says and I cut the line and look at Liv.

Lets go then,"I say and Liv looks at me concernedly. Thn takes my hand and we brace the fans and manage to battle our way to Liv's Porsche.

What's going on Mia?"Liv says. What did Zayn do?"

How do you know that Zayn has something to do with this?"I ask and Liv gives me a meek smile.

Why else would you have come home,"she says knowingly. So tell me what's going,"

Zayn only wanted me to come along for the damn tour because he didn't want me hanging around Leo,"I start to say but Liv cuts me off.

Why on earth would he do that?"she asks, eyebrows raised.

Because Zayn thinks that Leo is only dating me because he want his fifteen minutes of fame,"I say.

But you're not famous,"Liv points out and I give her a look.

Yeah but Zayn is and I everyone thinks I'm his girlfriend,"

Oh yeah I saw those rumours,"Liv says. The things the press comes up with,"

I know. Its absolutely ludicrous,"I say.

Tell me what exactly happened,"Liv urges. So I tell her about Jess and what she said to me and then the evening Zayn had arranged for the both of us at Central Park and how we fought.

And then he called Leo a gold digger and he's only dating me because I'm Zayn Malik's best friend which I no longer am,"I say.

You got angry because of that?"Liv asks sounding surprised.

Well no he actually called me a...,"I say and hesitate.

What?"Liv says curiously.

He asked me how much Leo's paying me to sleep around with him,"I say softly and Liv breaks suddenly and then stares at me.

How dare he!"Liv exclaims and ignores the people who are honing at the back of us and showing rude hand gestures.

I know,"I say. Frankly I've never felt more insulted in my life,"

And what did you do?"Liv asks, looking at me with a glint in her eye.

I slapped him,"I say, wincing. There was a bright red hand print left on the right side of Zayn's face so I must have slapped him harder than I thought.

You did?"Liv says with a smile. Good for you,"

I feel really guilty okay,"I say.

Mia he basically called you a whore,"Liv says.

I know but I... oh I don't care anymore,"I say tiredly. Sleep was taking over me right now and I couldn't think straight. When we reached Liv's house, Liv showed me to the guest room which was very big. Their house, it was big and very elegant with big sash windows and doors. They even had an indoor pool and lets not go to their rooms. But of the whole house, my very favourite part was the garden. It was very simple yet very extravagant, all very posh and soothing. They had a treehouse in which Liv's sister who was married with kids, played in. The tree house housed in fact a 40 inch telly complete with the sound systems and a mini fridge and everything.

They had cleaners come in once a week to clean up the house, replace the food in the fridge, etc etc. I went straight to sleep and then woke up only the next morning. Liv had me get ready and then we went out and had breakfast and then came back and watched movies. Liv was very careful not to mention Zayn or the lads or One Direction in any way. Then she forced me in to the pool and for a while I forgot about Zayn.

To be honest, I had no idea why I was so upset about this. I had some sort of aching for Zayn and I missed him. I missed it all, waking him up in the morning, fighting for the loo, having breakfast together where he would critic my need for coffee and everything else. I also missed the lads and mostly Danni and Ele and felt bad I was leaving them in the dark. I hadn't called Leo and talked to him yet. I guess I just wanted some time alone with my girlfriend.

Most of my time was spent in the tree house in which I found comfort in. There was a small bed for camping out at night and I liked to plonk myself on the bed and read time away. Out came all Liv's collection of Harry Potter books and Jeffery Archer. For that one sole reason, I was very glad that Liv was a die hard Potterhead just like me. We clicked in so many ways because of that. Of course Liv didn't really disturb me. She kept out my way and gave me my space. We didn't talk much because I cried most of them. I couldn't help being so weepy most of the time because I'd just gotten my period.

You want to go out?"Liv asks. I look up from my book and shake my head.

Why not?"she asks frowning. Pretty please,"

I smiled and then nod. She was being so nice to me and I didn't want to seem like a complete cow to her.

Liv?"I say.

Hmmm?"she murmurs.

Thanks so much. I really do love you,"I say with a smile and Liv smiles.

I love you too Mia,"she says and hugs me. Never forget that,"

The doorbell rings and I get up to get it. I peek from the curtains to see who it is and my heartbeat increases at a faster pace.

Liv,"I whisper loudly.

What?"She says, just as softly. Who is it?"

Its Zayn,"I say alarmed. Tell him I'm not home,"

Liv gives me a look.

Mia you're going to have face him one way or another soon,"she says.

Well now's not the time,"I say stubbornly and the doorbell rings for a second time.

Get it then,"I hiss to Liv and push her to the door. I make my escape and hid myself away in the tree house.

When would that other time be then Mia?"a voice in my head asks.

Not now,"I think back firmly.

Do you mean not now or not ever,"the voice replies back nastily

**(Zayn)**

What the hell's going on Zayn?"Niall demands through gritted teeth. I look up at Niall. What was his problem then?

Nothing,"I say, throwing some clothes into a bag.

Well obviously something's not right,"Niall scoffs. You're going after her aren't you,"

Yes,"I say with a sigh. I'm going to bring her back,"

What happened?" Niall asks. What did you do?"

Nothing. Honestly,"I say looking at Niall who gives me a look.

Oh alright I said something's I shouldn't have to her,"I say sheepishly.

What's that something then?"Niall asks quizzically. I sigh heavily and give him a look.

I told her that Leo wasn't good enough and stuff like that,"I say, hesistating.

And?"Niall asks.

And that's it,"I say with a raised eyebrow.

Mia would have never gone home if you said such a thing, Zayn,"Niall says, rolling his eyes.

Oh alright, I lost my temper and asked how much Leo was paying her to sleep around with him,"I admit and Niall's eyes widen.

What the …,"Niall says and trails off. You didn't,"

I wish I hadn't Niall,"I say guiltily.

Go get her then,"Niall says. Be gentle with her Zayn, she's probably taking this real hard,"

I will Niall,"I say determinedly. I hug him and Niall helps me with my bag.

Take care of that hand will you?"Niall says concernedly. I glanced down at my right hand which was banded up in a cast. After Mia left, I went back to our room and broke my phone. Then to cool myself down, I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, I punched the mirror and fractured my hand.

Course then I had to get the mirror replaced and my hand looked on and Paul wasn't very happy with me. Still he sort of understood when I wanted to go after Mia. But he only agreed when if I were to take bodyguards with me. So now I'm flying to London with at least a hundred bodyguards and at another hundred waiting for me at London.

Take care,"Liam says. Don't do anything stupid or rash,"

Be careful and don't hurt her,"Danni says softly.

I will kill you if you hurt her feelings,"Ele says fiercely.

Bring her back Zayn,"Louis says with a wicked glint in his eye.

You know the right thing to do Zayn,"Harry says and hugs me.

You know what I told you,"Niall says with a small smile.

Bye guys,"I yell from the car and smile as they waved me off.

I took a first class flight back to London via Virgin Airlines at 1 in the afternoon the next day and arrived at London at around 8. Without wasting time, I got in the car with security and headed straight to Liv's house.

I knew Mia was at Liv's for the simple reason when I'd called Liv.

Is Mia living with you then?"I ask.

What does it matter to you, huh?"Liv yells down the phone.

Liv, please just tell me whether she's with you,"I say acidly.

Yes she is and don't bother coming back to break her heart Zayn Mailk,"Liv shouts. I'll break your pretty face I swear,"

And then she slams down the phone on me and I roll my eyes. The girl has some major attitude. I'd been to Liv's place before with Mia so I knew where I was going. Then when I get to Liv's place, I ask security to give me a few minutes alone.

I walk up the neat pathaway and ring the doorbell and wait patiently. Then I hear voices and they seem to be taking a very long time to answer the door so I rang the doorbell again. To my dismay, it was Liv who opened the door.

Mia is not here Zayn,"She says, looking behind her back and very loudly too.

I know she's here Liv,"I start to say but Liv turns around and gives me a look.

She's in the back, garden, treehouse. The back door should be open. Do not break her heart or I will hurt your pretty face,"Liv says quickly and then her gaze lingers on my injured right hand. Then she smirks and slams the door on my face.

Polite much?"I grumble and walk to the back. The door was open so I push past it and then look at the tree house.

How the hell am I going to get up there?"I think to myself, looking up. I tried to climb it then using the ladder but then lost my grip and fell back on to the soft grass. Luckily I didn't break anything.

I curse and swear every several colourful words ever created and then Mia looks out.

Good lord Zayn?"she says, hurriedly climbing down the tree house. Are you alright and what on earth did you do to your hand?"

Yeah I'm fine and I had a little accident,"I say. Help me up will you?"

She helps me up of course and then props me up against a comfy chair.

Do not move a muscle,"Mia orders. I'm going to get some ice and towels,"

She runs in and then is back within moments like a shot. She wraps up some ice in a crisp clean white towel and then places it over my shoulder blades soothingly. And we're dwelling in an awkward silence.

Why did you come back Zayn?"Mia asks slowly, breaking the silence.

I came back for you,"I say shortly.

Why did you come back then?"Mia asks and I turn around to face her.

Mia, I'm sorry,"I say. I shouldn't have said those awful things,"

She's looking down, her eyes avoiding mine so my hand moves to her face to lift her chin to face mine.

Mia, I'm sorry and you need to know that I...,"I say but trail of when her liquid warm brown eyes meet mine. My good hand moves to her cheek and stroke them lightly. Mia's hand moves to my hand and holds on to them and leans in closer to me. Mia looks at me hesitantly and then all of it is gone within a second replaced with an innocence so pure and precious. I close that little gap between us and kiss her.

It feels like fire when we kiss and its racing through our blood, every nerve, everywhere, licking us up with it's seducing and dangerous flame. Mia's kissing me back like she's never before, full of passion with just a touch of lust. It feels like the damn holding back our restraint finally burst and we're out of control, responding back eagerly and in a hungry slow manner. We kiss and kiss and we go on like that for what seems like seconds in our opinions but in reality minutes.

Mia I love...,"I start to say when we pull away but she puts her a finger to my mouth.

Don't say it, Zayn,"she says in a soft tone. Don't ruin it between us anymore,"

Mia please we were never just friends,"I protest but Mia silences me with a kiss of her own. When I pull back, Mia sighs.

Come back with me to New York Mia,"I say but Mia shook her head.

Zayn don't you see?"She says. We've ruined everything between us. I can't come back with you,"

Mia this relationship was screwed from the day you called me a douche,"I say hold her hand. Come back with me please?"

She pries her fingers away slowly and looks at me.

I can't Zayn. We're only going to keep hurting each other if I come back with you,"she says softly. So go back,"

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do anymore and I'm too numb to anything either. I sigh and grab my bag to start walking to the back door.

Okay,"I whisper and study Mia's face. I won't force you to come with me,"

Zayn don't be stupid,"Mia says. At least let me send you to the airport,"

Why bother?"I ask. Just chuck me out of your life,"

Please?"she says pleading. I agree dejectedly and tell security where I'm going and they nod. I throw my bag into the sleek black Porsche. The ride to Heathrow Airport, Mia and I say nothing at all. Its just an overwhelming awkward silence clouding over us.

The minute Mia stops the car, I get down and grab my bag and try to leave before I take another look at her. But she touches my hands lightly and electric shoots through me.

Zayn?"

I turn and gave her a searching look in the hope she would realize that tiny spark inside her. And then I pull away, close the door and walk ahead and don't turn back.

I love you Mia,"I think as my heart slams against my chest painfully.

**(Mia)**

I park my car at the side. Zayn doesn't say anything, instead look about blankly and the minute I stop, he opens the door and grabs his bag.

Zayn?"I say and touch his hand gently and wince slightly when an electric current runs through me. He looks at me, giving me a searching look and then pulls his hand away, slams the door and walks away without saying anything or looking back.

I pull out of the airport and drive for a good distance until I can no longer see the roads clearly. Until I could no longer hold it back. _The tears. _I cried. I cried for the pain and the hurt I caused Zayn. I cried because I didn't know what to do anymore. I screwed up.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Realization Hits Hard(Mia)**

Its been three days since Zayn came back and left and you have got to pull yourself together Mia,"Liv says gently. I've been pretty moody and crying and feeling very guilty indeed.(Damn my hormones to the deepest pits of hell). And I look a mess. My hair's sticking out in places and looks like I got myself electrocuted or something, my face is oily and shiny and my eyes are bloodshot from crying, my skins all chappy and my head hurts.

I don't want to,"I answer back emotionlessly.

Well why not?"Liv demands impatiently. She gets very impatient very fast.

Just leave me alone will you?"I say, turning over so I don't have to look at her.

Amelia Vance you do not turn your back on me,"Liv says, grabbing me by my shoulders and pulling me back to face her. Just then my iPhone rang and Liv glances at it.

Who is it then?"I ask hopefully. Maybe it was Zayn. I didn't want to call him because my ego prevented me from it. _Ego. _Try and beat me as the worst friend of the year.

Its Leo,"Liv says.

Tell him I'm dead,"I answer back dully.

You tell him you're dead then,"Liv says, thrusting my phone onto my hand.

No I don't want to talk to anyone right now,"I say tiredly.

I don't care,"Liv says with a smirk. Its your life, your boyfriend, your iPhone,"

Oh alright,"I say, getting up and press the 'accept button'.

Hello?"I say slowly in to the phone.

Mia are you alright?"Leo says urgently in to the phone. Liv told me your back,"

I shoot Liv a very dirty look and make a rude hand gesture.

Er yes I'm home, I er, needed a break,"I lie, gritting my teeth.

Oh well when did you get home then?"Leo asks. Wanted to come to New York to see you but since you're here I'll see you then,"

I got home on a couple of days ago,"I say with a yawn.

Well shall we meet today then,"Leo says. I have a little surprise for you actually,"

You do?"I ask blinking. Well you shouldn't have then,"

Hey a little something for my girlfriend and I'm sure you'd like it very much,"

Well alright then,"I say. Where do you want to meet?"

At Restaurant Gordon Ramsay,"He says and my eyes nearly pop out. Restaurant Gordon Ramsay was one of the most expensive and most popular retaurants down Chelsea, London and you'd be made not to splurge at least £200 there. They had the most fanciest and most poshest of dishes.

Good Lord how did you even make reservations for that place,"I ask. Its always booked solid,"

I have my ways,"Leo says shortly. I'll see you tonight then?"

Er yeah,"I say shortly. What time?"

I booked a table for 7.30 so meet you there at around that time then?"he asks.

Sure sure,"I say and say goodbye and cut the line.

Restaurant Gordon Ramsay?"Liv says slightly stunned. We have to get you all dressed then,"

I know,"I say groaning. Leave a girl be when she has her period cause I am most certainly not in the mood to skip around in skimpy dresses and dominatrix heels,"

Well just look nice,"Liv says. Make an effort for the dude, he's making some serious effort for you,"

So then Liv insisted we get facials and I get my hair done and everything. It was nearly three by the time we left the house so when I had my hair and my nails done and my face looking very much healthier than before, it was almost 6. So then we went home and I got dressed into this .com/cgi/set?id=49401657 and then I did my face up. And then when I looked at myself, I felt like crying. I didn't want to go and meet Leo and as unfair as I sounded I didn't want to go anywhere. All I did want to do was apologize to Zayn for being a complete douche, for ignoring and not talking to him like this.

Hey you okay?"Liv says, from the door.

I nod as convincingly as I could.

You sure?"she says. You don't have to go if you don't want to,"

No he's made such an effort I ought to go,"I say.

Hey its going to be okay,"Liv says. Everything's going to be alright I promise,"

I hugged and then cried a little(Once again credit goes to my hormones for making me cry) and then Liv redid my make up. She insisted I take her Porsche and then I hugged her and she kissed my cheek.

Have a good evening Mia,"Liv says. I was already running a little late, it was already 7.30 so I stepped on the accelerator and drove straight to Chelsea. When I reached the restaurant, it was already 7.40, so I hurriedly parked the glossy Porsche and then hurried in.

Leo?"I say into my iPhone. I'm here are you?"

Yeah, I'm waiting for you in the front,"he says. I see him and then wave at him.

I am so sorry I'm late,"I say bracing myself for a dissapointed look from him but it never came.

No its alright,"he says with a smile. Let's go have dinner,"

I frown a little. Maybe I was expecting something that Zayn would have done. He would have lectured me for a good five minutes and then would have said hello to me. I'm not saying that Leo not lecturing me for being late is a bad thing but it doesn't feel genuine.

Stop comparing Leo with Zayn, Mia,"I tell myself, forcefully. We were seated in the middle, in the midst of the noisy chatter in the restaurant. It seemed more pack that it usually was with kids chattering about and women gossiping about and men taking swigs of their drinks. So then the waiter came to our table and then we ordered. I hardly looked at the menu, thinking hard and I can't remember what I'd even ordered. I was just doing things very absentmindedly and it wasn't very fair to Leo.

What's wrong"he asks. I shook my head.

Nothing,"I say quickly. So how are you?"

I'm good,"Leo says brightly. Business is doing very well, I got a promotion and everything and I was thinking of getting a new place,"

I nod. That's nice too know,"I say. We talk like that about business and Leo's life and then he asks me about my trip to New York but I was thankfully saved by the food that arrived. When I took a good look at dish, I realized I'd ordered some sort of steamed salmon and I literally could eat cooked fish let alone steamed. So I died trying to eat it and then in the end Leo switched courses with me. I had his salad and he had mine. Then I said I was full from the appetizer and skipped out on the main meal and watched Leo eat. Then we ordered dessert and this time, I made sure to look at what I was ordering.

I ordered a burnt caramel orange souffle and Leo had gone with Crème Brûlée. Then we have the dessert and Leo pays the bill. Then we stand up and I'm about to thank him for the lovely night out when he does the complete unthinkable.

Mia I've been meaning to ask you something,"Leo says. I know its a bit too soon for all this but I...,"he says and trails off for a minute. He pulls out a ruby red ring box and my heart beats faster.

Oh my good lord please no,"i think desperately. Please let it not be what I think it is,"

But of course it turns out to be what I'd expected. And Leo is standing up. I look down at him in alarm and anguish.

Bloody hell where the fuck was Liv when you needed her? Oh my god Leo's going down on one knee,"I think. I look around the room and people are staring at us in a most attentive manner. The restaurant is so quiet you could hear a pin fall and it would be loud enough for everyone to hear. I'm breathing heavily, sweat rolling down my forehead like crazy. For gods sakes, Its too soon for something like this.

Its not an engagement ring but a promise ring,"Leo says with a soft smile.

Its still a goddamn ring and you're technically still proposing,"I think to myself and I'm thinking hard. Think, Think Mia,"

Amelia Arianna Vance, will you do me the honour of accepting this promise ring and by making me a very happy man by moving in with me?"Leo says and I feel like fainting.

Its far too soon for even moving in with him let alone a promise ring. For God sakes, we've only been together for about a solid three months and we haven't even spent half of that time together. The entire restaurant is looking us and Leo is looking back at me expectantly.

Zayn would have never done something mad like this,"I think desperately. He knows what I think of marriage and proposals and moving in to fast in a relationship. And then it hits me. I Love Zayn. _I love Zayn. _Oh my God, I love him and I've been so bloody blind and idiotic.

Mia?"Leo says, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look down at him.

Leo?"I say softly. Could you stand up please?"

He stands up and then looks at me. What's wrong? Is it the place? I could do it somewhere else,"he says quickly.

No its me,"I say, closing the ring box. I can't take your lovely ring,"

Why?"he asks softly when a round of gasps fly around the room.

Because I'm not ready for all that like that too early in a relationship and I...,"I trail off but Leo already knows the answer.

Is Zayn involved in this, Mia?"he asks softly. I'm about to shake my head in denial when I realize I should give him the truth.

Yes I'm so sorry Leo but I...,"I say and trail off again, hoping he'd get it.

You love him don't you?"Leo says and I nod.

Go then,"Leo says surprisingly. Go tell him you love him then,"

I'm taken aback. I hug Leo and then kiss him on his cheek.

Thanks so much Leo, I really am sorry,"I say, feeling guilty.

Mia go get him,"Leo says impatiently but he was still smiling. I kiss him again on his cheek and then I turned around on my heels and walked out to my car. I have to go back. Tell Zayn I love him. I pull my phone out and dial Liv's number.

Liv get ready,"I say. We're going back to New York for good if you don't mind,"

Finally realized you love Zayn huh?"Liv teases.

Yeah and I have to tell him,"I say with a smile.

Lets do it then,"Liv says brightly. I smile. Wait until I tell her the drama that happened with Leo.

(Leo)

It didn't work sir?"the waiter beside me asks as I watch Mia walk away from me for that complete _arsehole.__  
_

Nope the _douche bag_ got the girl,"I say, tucking the ring box in to my pocket. I loved her, I did with all my heart but I was rash and we hardly spent time together. She knew Zayn for so long on the other hand and she spent a fortnight with him in New York.

I sighed as I looked at the picture of Mia I had in my wallet. I wanted her to be happy and that's all. Nothing's far in war and love is it?


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Complete Idiatos(Mia)**

I drove the Porsche in to the porch and then switch off the engine and I hop out of the car. Then I run up the stairs and bang impatiently on the door until Liv answers.

Tell me everything,"Liv screams excitedly. What made you realize?"

Come on in first,"I say, squirming uncomfortably in my outfit. I kick of my shoes and race upstairs with Liv hot on my heels. Liv waits outside while I change in to a comfy t-shirt and shorts.

Well tell me what happened?"Liv demands, plonking herself on my bed.

Give me a second,"I say, reaching for my phone. I'm going to book tickets for the both of us to New York,"

You don't need to,"Liv says. I already did,"

You did?"I say, looking at her in disbelief.

Yeah. I booked business class tickets to the John Kennedy Airport, One Way so we're going to leave for good,"Liv says with a smile. And then grimaces. But...,"

But what?"I ask with a brow raised.

But our flight only reaches New York late,"she says.

Oh fuck,"I say, slapping my forehead.

What's wrong?"Liv asks.

The boys had a last minute change of plans,"I say. They're going to leave for L.A right after their concert,"

No way,"Liv says with her jaw wide open.

What time is the flight?"I ask.

Its leaving at 1 over here so we should reach around 7 there?"Liv says with a confused look.

Well we could still catch them if we hurried,"I say.

Yeah we could get to their concert and you could call the boys,"Liv says. Perfect,"she continues and high-fives my hand.

Now lets get packing,"I say and Liv groans.

I hate you,"Liv says and pretends to tragically die. I laugh and whack her arse. I get to packing my clothes straight away and then help Liv pack here. We were carrying easilly two bags each back to New York city and I told Liv I'll pay for baggage.

So what happened?"Liv asks as we slumped in to bed tiredly together.

You would never believe what happened,"I tell her, yawning.

Try me,"Liv says with glint in her eye.

Well after we'd paid the bill, Leo went down on one knee,"I start to say but the Liv cuts me off excitedly.

Oh my good lord he didn't,"she says excitedly. What then?"

Well he didn't ask me to marry him Liv but he gave me a promise ring and asked me to move in with him,"I say and Liv scoffs.

But doesn't he know that's like meeting for only one day and then asking you to marry him?"Liv says with a laugh.

I dunno?"I say laughing with her.

What next?"Liv asks.

Well then it just hit me that I love Zayn. Come on Liv, all that crying and laying around brainlessly like a zombie, I was a wreak,"I say.

Hmm agony days those are,"Liv says and I hit the lightly on her shoulder. What happened then?"she continues eagerly.

Well I told him I couldn't take his gorgeous ring and and I told him I wasn't ready for something like this so early in a relationship and...,"I say and trail off.

And?"Liv says.

And he asked me if I loved Zayn and I told him I did,"I say and Liv gasps.

Good lord that must have been a slap in the face poor widdle Leo,"Liv says.

I know I felt so bad but he was so kind and understanding Liv,"

What did he do?"she asks curiously.

He told me to for Zayn. Tell Zayn I love him,"I say and Liv smiles.

No way,"She squeals. Oh he must have really loved you then Mia,"

I don't know but can we go to sleep?"I ask, my eyes closing. She says something else I don't hear and we drift off to sleep. Next morning, Liv and I head off for somethings needed to buy

Mia!"She yells from a shop. Well it wasn't any normal shop but it was a One Direction store and there was literally everything in there. From T-shirts to hoodies to bracelets, oh you name it.

You should get this,"She says pointing to a hoodie. It had I love Zayn Malik on it and much as it was cheesy, I couldn't resist getting it.

You know what?"I say to Liv.

What?"Liv asks.

I'm going to wear this to the concert because you only live your life once,"

Yeah!"Liv says pumping her fist in the air. That's the spirit,"

So then we got back home, made sure we had everything and then left the house at 11 sharp. We reached Heathrow Airport and then checked in our luggage and then boarded the plane at sharp 1.

This it Mia,"Liv says. Nothing stands in the way of True Love,"

Don't say it like that,"I growl. You make me and Zayn like some naive, too much in love kids,"

Oh but you will be when you tell him,"Liv says with a smile.

What if Zayn rejects me Liv?"I ask suddenly.

Too late to turn back now,"She says with an evil grin. Besides you only live life once so do it dangerously fun while you're at it,"

Oh how I hate you,"I say and hug her affectionately

**(Zayn)**

Zayn?"Harry says softly.

Yeah?"I say, staring at the ceiling. Thinking of Mia and feeling horrible.

Mate, you coming for brekkie?he asks.

No,"I reply back tonelessly.

Why not?"Harry demands.

Hazza leave me alone will you?"I say, getting up and reaching for another cigarette. I light it up and then puff desperately on it and then blow it out, feeling much more relaxed and less tense.

Zayn that's enough,"Harry says angrily and grabs the lighted ciggie from me and stamps it out. I glare at him

Why do you guys keep trying to help me?"I ask annoyed. I'm fine,"

Clearly you're not,"Harry says grabbing a vanity mirror from the drawer next to my bed. You look a mess Zayn,"

He shoves the mirror in front of my face and I get a good look of my face. I look terrible, haven't shaven, haven't eaten and I look sick. My cheeks look sinked in and I looked weak. Pushing the mirror away, I look at Harry.

Hazza I...,"I say and trail off. He looks at me understandingly and sits down next to me and gives me a bear hug.

I loved her Hazza,"I say, releasing all my pent up emotion. Tears dribbling down my face, I cried because I couldn't keep it in me any longer.

I really did love her and I bloody can't understand why she kissed me back if she doesn't love me back,"I say through sobs.

Shush,"Harry says comfortingly. Its going to be alright,"

No its not Harry,"I say. I just lost her to some softie and I love Mia,"

She's going to realize she loves you Zayn,"Harry promises. You just watch. If she kissed you back that night then she does love you Zayn,"

Then why on bloody hell won't she admit it?"I ask, wiping my tears away angrily.

I don't know,"Harry says softly. One, I am not a woman. Two, I will never be one. And three, I don't get woman,"

I laughed lightly and then sniffed. I don't know if I can ever forget her,"I say.

You don't have to,"Harry says gently. She'll come around we know Mia,"

Really?"I ask feeling like a child.

Pinkie swear,"Harry says, holding out his pinkie. I smile as I wrapped my pinkie around his. Then I got up had a shower, shaved properly and then went down to have breakfast with the rest.

Le Malik is back,"Louis yells. I smile.

Never left,"I say as I sit down.

Yeah right,"Louis scoffs. The lads start teasing me and soon the girls join and start teasing me too.

You guys are horrible,"I say and they lot grin wickedly. We finished up with breakfast and then went of for a last minute practice. We had a concert tonight and it was a pretty big deal since we were sold out in a solid minute. A Minute! My mind kept drifting off to Mia but I could handle it better now. I hoped she'd realize something for me, I find myself wishing.

**(Mia)**

I swear the weather hates us,"I mutter under my breath. We'd just reached New York and it was already 8 here when we were supposed to land at around 7. But no, the weather had other plans for us. There was a very bad storm and the flight would have landed elsewhere if it was worse so then the flight was a little late because of that.

No the flight hates you,"Liv says. So where should we go first? The apartment or their concert?"

The apartment,"I say. We can't lunge around with our bags,"

So then we hailed a cab and I tipped him extra to drive through the streets like a madman. We got to our apartment in 10 minutes flat when the ride would have normally taken half and hour. We made Mr. Swaran (Our cabdriver) wait downstairs for us as we lunged our bags in our room and then ran back down.

Right so can you take us to this place?"I ask him as we jumped in to the cab. I pass him a paper and he nods enthusiastically.

Of course no problem children,"He says.

And fast?"I say. I'll pay you extra. Please this is an emergency,"

No problem love,"he says in fluent but thickly accented English. What's the hurry?"

She needs to tell someone she loves him,"Liv pipes up and I blush.

Ah young love,"Mr. Swaran says with a smile. The young man is Mr. Malik I assume?"

How did you know?"Liv and I ask stupidly.

Your t-shirt _beti_, its written all over,"he says with a smile.

What's _bet_i sir?"Liv asks curiously.

Oh it means daughter love,"He says with a smile. I get far too comfortable with strangers,"he says.

He skids infront of the place and smiles at us. I pass Mr. Swaran a fresh $100 dollar note and he smiles.

Love this is too much,"He says but I hold my hand out.

Nope its okay,"I say. Thanks so much for getting us here in time,"

All the best in your love then,"Mr. Swaran yelled after us as we got down and ran to the ticket booth.

Do you still have tickets for the show?"I ask the girl behind the counter urgently and she looks at me like I'm mad.

The show was sold out within a minute of course there aren't tickets,"she says.

What the fuck now?"Liv grumbles. Try calling the boys again,"

I try their phones again but they don't answer. I'd tried earlier but then the boys and neither had the girls picked up, it went straight to voicemail.

Pss,"A girl whispers at us and we look around.

I have two tickets, 7 row tickets, you guys are lucky but I charge extra,"she whispers.

How much extra?"Liv asks with a raised eyebrow.

A lot more,"he says. $250 a ticket,"

What the fuck?"I says, my eyes almost popping out. No way can I pay that much,"

Well you could give me your shoes and her the Beats,"she says looking at my limited edition Converses and Liv's Red Beats. I look at Liv pleadingly and she gives me a look.

No way am I giving my Beats up,"she says clinging on to her Beats.

I'll get it replaced,"I promise and Liv grudgingly hands over her Beats. I took my shoes off and then the girl handed us over tickets.

Are you going to really walk around bare footed?"Liv asks, reaching in her bag for something.

I guess so I mean do you have shoes?"I ask. And to my utter surprise she nods.

Yeah I do,"Liv says and throws me the pair of shoes black ballet flats. I throw them on and then we race inside.

So how are we going to get in backstage?"Liv asks me.

I have a brilliant idea,"I announce with a laugh.

And?"Liv says.

I actually I don't have an idea," I say with a faltering smile.

Should we try bribing our way through?"Liv asks and I nod.

Worth a try,"I say with a smile. Seeing the burly bouncer at the entrance of back stage, Liv and I nearly lost our nerve but then we mustered up courage like true Gryffindor's( LOL) and went up to him.

How much to let us get backstage?"Liv asks in what she clearly thought was a smooth way to say it and I elbow her.

Not that way,"I hiss and she gives me a look.

Nothing clear off,"Smith answers(it was on his name tag)

Please?"I ask. We really need to meet Zayn,"

Look we even know him,"Liv adds.

Yeah right and I'm going to father his children Smith says sarcastically and Liv and I almost doubled over trying not to laugh. We tried to beat him down but then he threatened to kick us out. So then we had to think of Plan B.

Think think Amelia,"I think hard to myself. We need a distraction Liv,"I say finally.

And how are we going to do that?"Liv asks.

I dunno maybe we get someone to stage an act or something,"I say and just then a boys walks past us.

Hey you,"Liv yells and he turns around and gives Liv a look.

What?"he says.

We need you to do a little something for us,"she says smoothly, placing a crisp $50 dollar bill on his hand. She whispers something in his ear and I look at Liv in amazement as the guy nods and then walks towards Smith. Then he pretends to hold his chest and then chokes about and then slips very convincingly.

Oh my god,"People say rushing over to the guy and in the commotion, Liv and I managed to slip in backstage without people noticing.

That was mastermind Liv,"I say, thumping her on her back. We made it,"

Yeah I'm the pro,"Liv says with a smile. I'm the best.

Hey! What do you think you're doing here?"a voice yells. We spin around to say an angry looking guy, belting out something on his walkie-talkie. Fans broke, in check the doors,"he says urgently. I look around and spot an electric cart.

And it had the keys on. I jump on it and Liv gives me a horrified look.

Quick Liv jump in,"I say urgently.

But there isn't any space,"she protests.

Just sit on my lap,"I yell and Liv jumps on my lap and I start the vehicle and we make dash for it. We're driving through corridors of people and nearly crash into a bunch of reporters.

Fuck this is going to make front page,"Liv mutters.

Just look for the lads alright Liv?"I say tensely. We have no idea where to look for the boys and there's a horde of security chasing us and if we got caught we were worse than dead meat.

Oi you two,"A familiar voice yelled and I turned around. Oh my good Lord its Harry. I stop the bike and get off hurriedly.

Mia?"Harry says surprised but with a smile. What on earth are you doing here?"

Where on earth is Zayn?"I say panting. I need to talk to him oh and this is my best friend Liv,"

The lads are already on stage,"Harry says. I'm going now and hello Liv,"Harry continues smiling at Liv flirtily.

Shit well then I'll wait for him and eyes on me and not Liv, Styles,"I say with a smile. Just then Danielle and Eleanor appeared at the door.

Mia what are you doing here?"Danni says surprised.

She realized she looooves Zayn,"Harry says with a laugh. And I blush deeply.

Looks like you won the bet Danni,"I say with a laugh.

Oh yeah,"Danni says with a laugh, pumping her fist in the air.

And to think,"I say. I didn't even last a month,"

We laugh together and then Harry shot me a look.

Come on stage and tell Zayn,"he says.

What?"I say. No way. What if the crowd starts throwing bottles at me like they did to Justin Bieber?"

They won't,"Harry promises. The fans love us, they would never do something like that,"

Oh what the hell,"I say. So Harry told me to wait out in the crowd, right infront and told me that he'd get the boys to pull me up on stage and then I could tell Zayn.

Are you sure this will work?"I ask Harry. He nods. I'm positive. So then I head up front with the girls and manage to hide myself from Zayn.

Here goes nothing,"I think to myself.

**(Zayn)**

Right guys so I want to, er, dedicate this song to a girl I know and I just want her to know she means a whole lot me than she'll ever know and the crowd cheers,"I say in to the microphone.

Zia! Zia! Zia!"the crowd chants and I smile at the boys and the smile back.

So this is I wish,"I yell and then the song starts coming in and Liam takes his cue. Belting through the song, I'm thinking of Mia and then smile in amusement when Harry and Louis reach down for a fan. She's wearing a hoodie so I can't see her face.

Hang on that bracelet looks oddly familiar,"I think as the girl takes her hoodie off.

Mia?"I say totally taken aback. Her hoodie says I love Zayn Malik and Mia's smiling back at me widely.

Zayn, I've been a complete idiato and I just want to tell you I'm sorry,"Mia yells over the music.

What?"I yell back smiling.

Remember when the deal we made in school? You said you would do anything, anywhere and anytime for me I if I tutored Bran,"she yells

Yeah so?"I ask nodding. What about..?I trail off as Mia cuts me off.

Yeah so I want you to shut up and kiss me right now,"She says and smiles.

That Mia is the most sensible thing you've ever asked me to do in your entire boring life,"I say, grinning. Get ready for the best kiss you've ever had,"

Oh just shut up and kiss me already,"Mia says and I cradle her face with my hands and kiss her. We can hear the crowd going wild and the boys whooping behind us.

Go Zayn,"Louis yells.

Yeah jump her bones while you're at it tonight,"Harry says cheekily.

And use protection,"Niall jumps in.

Oh shut up you guys,"Liam says. I smile and simply kiss Mia and when we pull back, she looks me right in the eye.

Zayn I've been a complete idiot and I just want to say I love you,"Mia says and smile and silence her with another kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Pinkie Swear (Mia)**

***End Of The Boys Tour***

Its not going to be forever Mia,"Zayn chided gently. I'll be in New York more I promise,"

I know,"I say. But I'm going to be missing you,"

Come with me then,"Zayn says, taking my hand.

You know I can't Zayn,"I say. I've got school and everything,"

Yeah I know but I was hoping you'd say yes,"He says with a shrug.

I'm going to miss you so much loverboy,"I say and hug Zayn and he holds on to me tightly.

Right that's enough of raping each other in public, lovebirds,"Louis says in a matter of fact tone.

Oh shut up Tomlinson,"Zayn says, looking up and smiling.

What?"Louis says. I'm merely stating facts,"

Zayn ignores him and then leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and then Louis barges in between us and then pulls the both of us to his cheek.

Oh my little babies all grown up,"Louis says, feigning a tear.

Lou won't you just give them a minute alone?"Liam asks amused.

No,"Louis replies. I love my babies so much I can't just leave them,"

Very funny Lou,"Niall says with a laugh and then reaches over for a hug. I hug him back and then Niall smiles.

I'm going to miss you Mia love,"Niall says. Call home as mush as you can okay?"

I will and you guys visit more okay?"I say with a smile.

Oh and do me a favor and send me some of those sweets from time to time okay?"

I burst out laughing.

That's just pure typical of you Niall,"Harry says with a laugh. I hug Harry too and then ruffle his curls fondly. Harry leans and kisses me lightly on my cheek.

Take care love,"He says with a smile.

You too,"I say.

Oh and send Liv my regards,"Harry says blushing lightly and I raise an eyebrow at him.

Right be sure to pass it along,"I say dryly. Then I hug Liam.

Take care love?"I say and he nods.

I will and you take care of yourself for Zayn okay?"Liam says and I laugh.

Course I will,"I say and then hug the girls

Oh my God,"Ele says, jumping on me. Take care will you?"

I laugh and hug her back. Yes I will and you take care to and I'll call often,"I say fondly. Then I hug Danni.

Take care love,"Danni says. And come back to England and visit us too okay?"

I promise I will if I can,"I say brightly.

Right so we have got to go first Mia,"Louis says. Its almost time to board the flight guys,"

The others go ahead first and then Zayn looks at me.

Do I get one more kiss?"he asks with a cheeky smile.

Nope,"I say, shaking my head and Zayn laughes.

Like I'm going to let you say no,"he says and grabs me by waist. I shriek with laughter and smile as Zayn left his lips on mine.

Visit me more often promise?"I ask as we pull away.

Pinkie Swear,"Zayn says, holding out his pinkie. I smile and wrap my pinkie around his. Then Zayn leans in for another kiss but I peck his lips and pull away and smile innocently.

You just wait when I visit the next time,"Zayn says laughing. I'm going to screw you senseless,"

I'd like to see you try,"I say smiling cheekily. Zayn grew serious and then hugs me.

I'll miss you,"he says.

Me too,"I say softly. I'll call everyday and Skype and everything,"

Promise?"Zayn asks.

Pinkie Swear,"I say holding my pinkie out now. Zayn laughes and then smiles.

I should be going now,"he says.

You should,"I say and Zayn gives me a smile that makes me melt inside. My smile. The smile I loved on him.

I love you,"We say together.

**_The End_**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Final Note**_

_**Hey guys. Hasn't time gone super fast or what? I never thought I'd end the story this fast and I want to thank all of you sincerely from the bottom of my heart for reading this story because I put in all my effort and love in to it because nothing but the best will do for wonderfull people like you. So this is the end of this story but not for Zia... I promised a sequel and I do have ideas but I could use more... So help me? And if you could give me ideas that would be terrific... Anyways thanks so much guys! I promise to post the sequel up soon!**_

_**So I guess thats about it... Thanks so much lovies! I love u all so very much! **_


End file.
